Enamoured
by Quillbreaker
Summary: Voldemort turned, pushing his face into Harry's hand. "This little game that we play..." He paused when his throat burned. "Is it, V? Is it a game?" Harry whispered. Sadistic. Eyes so green and so infinitely deep, deeper than any ocean. He tightened the rope around Voldemort's neck. "Watch me " He pulled on the rope. Let's play then, V. And watch me break you." Voldemort did
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be extremely different from all my other stories. Let me know what you think about it, through your reviews. And whether or not you want me to continue it.**

It wasn't working. None of it. Lord Voldemort huffed out a frustrated breath and nodded at Bellatrix when she paused what she was doing to send him an inquiring frown. Her lips curved and she bent, resuming her eager lapping at the wet, swollen pussy spread out before her.

Behind Bellatrix, Rodolphus grunted his pleasure, thrusting into Bella as she moaned and ate the woman…Cho? He always had a hard time remembering, but her name didn't matter. She'd been brought in just for tonight's fun, but her real job was much more important. She was Asian, pale skin, silky black hair, body toned. Bellatrix, on the other hand, was dark haired, beautiful and voluptuous.

Voldemort picked up his glass of whiskey from the floor and downed it with a grimace. Damn thing wasn't even burning his throat. Another thing that wasn't working for him. He palmed his unresponsive cock and bared his teeth in a pissed-off grimace. Usually he got off on this. Who wouldn't? But something was happening with his pleasure. It was gone. He couldn't feel it. No pain. No pleasure.

Bellatrix grabbed a fistful of the Asian's hair and held her still as she rammed her pussy into her mouth, head thrown back, chest heaving. Voldemort watched them as Rodolphus watched him. The weed was low, alcohol wasn't working, and the scene in front of him that should have him fired up and ready to go wasn't doing its job.

He got to his feet and hurriedly buttoned his shirt. Rodolphus called out to him,

"Master?"

Voldemort ignored him. He ignored the aroused cries of the two women and walked out the apartment. His bodyguards, Avery and Macnair, stood out in the hallway on either side of the door, waiting with bored expressions. He knew how they felt,

"Time to go."

He didn't wait for a response. It wasn't needed. Avery caught up with him on the stairs,

"Where are we headed, Master?"

Voldemort took the stairs these days, didn't matter how far up he was going, or how far down either. He didn't ride elevators. The last time he did, he'd gotten a bullet in his back. No elevators.

"The Shrieking Shack."

Avery stopped walking, mouth hanging open as he stared at his master,

"The Shrieking Shack?"

Voldemort continued his way down the stairs and spat out venomously,

"Did I stutter?"

Avery broke eye contact, his gaze quickly falling to his toes,

"No, my Lord."

Lord, he liked the sound of that. He was their master. But not too many people liked that idea. There was an uneasy tightness to his skin that wouldn't relent until he got what he needed. This wasn't the first time he'd felt like this, but it'd been a while, and this time…this time felt different. Right now, he was going to a place Lucius had recommended. It would be safe; Lucius had promised. Safe for Voldemort's body. For his identity. He didn't know for sure, but he'd find out. He could always burn the place to the ground if he didn't find it to be what he wanted. The way he was feeling, he wanted to watch something burn.

He had Avery and Macnair drop him off around the corner then watched them drive off before he walked over to the building. They didn't like leaving him alone, not since the attempt on his life, but some things weren't meant for his employees to witness. His men would never see him on his knees. That part of himself he kept carefully hidden. They didn't care so much that he also fancied men, but his kinks would be seen as a weakness. In this stage of the game, he couldn't afford any of that.

He rang the doorbell and the large red door was opened by a tall, skinny man with salt and pepper hair and gruff expression,

"Yes?"

Voldemort tried peering over the man's shoulder, but couldn't make out a damn thing,

"Lucius recommended this place. Lucius Malfoy"

He held the man's gaze, presenting the image of a man in control of himself and his needs,

"Of course, Sir. Right this way, please."

The man stepped back and motioned for Voldemort to enter. Voldemort didn't even hesitate. He walked straight in.

He spent a few minutes with a man, Ron, he'd introduced himself as, talking about the rules, Voldemort's likes, and getting a brief tour of the surprisingly large house. The main floor wasn't crowded, but after Ron allowed him the chance to walk about on his own, Voldemort found the basement level filled with people.

He heard the feminine moans and the arousing sound of leather connecting with flesh before he spotted them. In the middle of the room. The woman was secured to a cross, getting whipped. She was stunning in her submission, blissful pain on her face. Voldemort would be all over her, getting high on her pained cries…. If he hadn't seen _him_. The man doing the whipping.

 **Looking forward to your reviews and feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

His long graceful legs were cladded in leather, along with his torso. He was Lean and angular, but looked feminine from afar. The sharp movements with which he brought the whip down was hypnotizing Voldemort, so much that he forgot to stick to the outskirts of the crowd. He had to get in closer. Had to see more.

His feet moved and he pushed his way through the crowd until he was right there, at the forefront, smelling leather, sex and pain. The leather played off his body in interesting ways. He tried to ignore the other details—taut piece of ass, broad shoulders, the V-shape of the back at odds with the first impression of femininity. His cock throbbed, awakened and aroused. Not for the woman, but for the man who delivered those precise blows with grave silence. Voldemort surged to the right of the crowd in order to see him, his face.

The face stole his breath away. It was a beautifully constructed one. In that pale face lurked the most beautiful, emerald eyes Voldemort had ever seen, and lips like they'd been cut with knife blades, perfect, sharp, and deadly. He had dark messy curls that didn't look messy at all. The man wore a cold, motionless, focused expression. Voldemort didn't see passion in what he was doing. He didn't see displeasure. He just saw a man going through the motions. It hit him, like a punch to the throat. The need to see pleasure in those emerald eyes. The urge to break that fierce concentration, for emotion to crack that smooth veneer. Not for anyone else, but for him. With him.

The man, the Dom, was with someone else, but that didn't matter. Neither did it factor in that he was topping a woman. Voldemort had him in his sights. This was who would make him feel again. Who would give him release. He watched them, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans as the Dom took his sub to the clouds, as she sighed and folded like a cheap suit in his arms.

Everyone around Voldemort sighed and applauded. The Dom stiffened then looked up and around as if he'd only now realized he had an audience. He cradled the woman to his chest, whispered in her ear as he kissed her temple and smoothed a hand over her head. He did all that, but his face never lost its detachment.

That wouldn't do for Voldemort. He'd demand more. No way would he accept being topped by someone who wouldn't or couldn't show their pleasure at his submission. His gift. Because submission was a gift to be treasured. Appreciated.

Voldemort melted into the crowd, watching from the shadows as the woman finally curled up on a bed in the corner of the room. She looked as if she'd fallen asleep. The Dom disappeared into another room without a backward glance. Voldemort waited, but he didn't see him return so he went back upstairs to the main area. A sub was being spanked by a Dom. Someone else was being flogged. He went from room to room, barely registering the sights and sounds and smells. His full attention remained on that Dom in the basement, he needed to know his identity.

In the bar area, where curiously no alcohol was being served, he got himself a glass of water and filled out a detailed questionnaire about himself, his kinks and everything else. Damn, he half expected them to ask about his credit score. He eavesdropped on hushed conversations, but none was about the man. His toy. They'd be playing soon enough. He always got his man. Always. He hadn't been looking, but he'd found himself a brand-new toy. His body tingled with that thought.

The Dom would hurt him. Voldemort had seen the tightly coiled power in those lean muscles, the way the man stood, the way he landed his blows. He could hurt him perfectly well. Exactly what he wanted.

He exited the bar area just in time to see his quarry—now dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a crisp white shirt —duck into a room on the top floor. Voldemort remained where he was. The biting need that rode him for days remained, but he tamped it down. Now that he had someone in his sights he'd get what he wanted soon enough. He'd selected a new toy so now, no one else would do. He ignored the crowd, pulling his dark cap low on his forehead.

The Dom didn't stay in the room upstairs long. He came out a short time later and quickly descended the stairs like a man on a mission. Voldemort followed him into a bathroom and stood by the door as his new toy rolled up his shirt sleeves and washed his hands in a nearby sink. When he turned away to wipe his hands via the paper towel machine mounted to the wall, he stepped out from behind his hiding place.

His new toy didn't seem surprised to see him. He gazed at Voldemort through the mirror. Cool. Unruffled. In control. It made his blood race. Made his palms sweat,

"What's your name?"

The man didn't answer. He remained facing the mirror, head cocked at an angle, watching Voldemort watch him. Their appearances couldn't be any different. The Dom with his pale, milky skin, impeccably dressed, and Voldemort with his wrinkled shirt missing buttons, the ragged holes in his faded jeans, black motorcycle boots and the taste of weed and alcohol on his tongue. When he spoke he sounded rough, words halting with need,

"I watched you. Downstairs. I want it."

"No."

Just one word, but it fired Voldemort like nothing ever had. He stepped up close, pressing his front to the Dom's back. Voldemort was hard, achingly hard,

"I want you. Give me what you gave her."

It was a demand, but Voldemort heard hollow need all over his words. The man spun around, lightning fast, and grabbed Voldemort by the throat. Bloody hell. His balls tightened, threatening to explode. By that. Just that. Voldemort realized when he peered up at him through his eyelids that the man's expression hadn't changed. He kept his hands fisted at his sides. Waiting. Body pulsing. He whispered,

"Give it to me."

He slammed Voldemort into a stall door. He groaned,

"Touch me again and I'll break your neck."

The man released him and was gone before Voldemort could gulp in air. His heart pounded as he clutched the edge of the sink, breathing fast. He met his own wild gaze in the mirror, shivering at the hungry grin on his face. A chase. He could do that.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

s/12845629/1/Ensnared

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

s/12572454/1/No-Escape

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**

s/12660747/1/


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to PinkMusicalCherry, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

He followed his toy at a distance out the building, via a side door, and into a small parking lot next door. A woman stood near a town car with tinted windows, waiting. Voldemort narrowed his gaze as his prey went to her, grabbing and kissing her. His gut clenched and Voldemort reached down, pulling a small knife from his left boot. He crept closer, head down. At least the place was practically empty and the parking lot dimly lit. That allowed him to get close enough to see that the woman was the same one his toy whipped earlier. He bit his tongue as he watched. The man kissed her hard, but didn't make a sound. She made enough for them both, loud whimpers. Voldemort squeezed the knife in his palm. Would she make the same sounds if he gutted her with the knife?

He catalogued every sound she made to memory, hating her for having what he wanted. That roughness. The pain from earlier. His kisses, because he kissed her, his new toy. He kissed her hungrily, briefly silencing her cries. He wondered at his toy, the way he smelled. His skin. The more he wondered the more he ached to know, the more he had to, and the more he hated the bitch who clutched his toy's back as she came with a low keening sound.

Voldemort's new toy pulled away from the woman, and got into the dark sedan parked next to the town car. Soon as he pulled off, Voldemort jumped from his hiding place. He caught her as she was about to get into the driver's side of the car and grabbed a fistful of her hair. She gasped and he jerked her head back, knife at her throat pushing into her skin.

Her eyes were blue and wide, full of fear and lingering arousal. He dipped his head, pressing his nose to her shoulder as she whimpered. He took a breath then lifted his head to stare down at her.

"The man who was just here, what's his name?"

She hiccupped, bottom lip trembling. Voldemort smiled and pressed the knife deeper into her skin. A bead of blood welled up then slid down into her cleavage. He trailed it hungrily with his eyes.

"His name. Tell me."

Her pebbled nipple poked against his arm. Musky arousal swamped him. Damn. Voldemort gritted his teeth. She was like him, getting high on danger. Turned on by her own fear.

"Tell me and I'll give you want you want."

He could give it to her, but what he wanted, only his toy would suffice. The woman's pupils dilated and she bit her bottom lip, pressing closer against him. The knife at her throat poked deeper into her skin. She whispered, voice husky, hopeful,

"Mr. Potter. That's all I know."

Damn it,

"Is he your Dom? You two play together often?"

She moved her head side to side to say no,

"We come here once a month. Every other time we meet at my place."

That was weird, but he would puzzle it out later. Lowering the knife, he bent his head and licked her neck, near the area he'd seen his toy bite her. He inhaled again, trying to find the smell of his toy under the woman's own arousal. Her head was thrown back, lashes brushing her flushed cheeks as she panted. Voldemort wanted to snap her neck, but he shook her instead, pressing his thumb into the indent at her throat. Her lashes flew open. He whispered as he stroked the spot where his knife had penetrated her skin,

"You should tell him this. Tell him I nearly killed you."

He stepped away from her. She stared at him with wide eyes and parted lips. Her voice shook.

"I…. My name…"

He clamped a hand over her mouth and snarled in her ear,

"I don't give a damn about your name. This isn't about you. Go."

He waved at her car,

"Don't forget to tell him what I did."

She stumbled into the car and drove away after two attempts to start it. Voldemort made sure to get a good look at her license plate, committing it to memory. His new toy was playing hard to get. Obviously, he'd never met anyone like Voldemort. They'd see each other again. Yes. The hunt was on.

Harry let the meditative music flow through him as he got into position—hands and knees—on his yoga mat. Outside on his balcony, the sun hadn't yet risen and a cool breeze swept over his skin in a welcomed touch. He breathed deeply then dipped his head, resting his forehead on the mat between his spread hands. After rolling his head forward, he extended first his left then right hand down his body, bending them so his elbows pressed into his abdomen, right at his navel.

He used his elbows to hold his body weight as he stretched his legs out and lifted his head, finding his balance, centering himself on his arms as he levered himself off the ground. He rocked back and forth a little, the force of supporting his entire body mass making his hands tremble. Focusing was difficult, but he gritted his teeth and did his damndest. The muscles in his abdomen burned. It was a good sensation, keeping him grounded and centered. He wobbled, but held the position until he absolutely couldn't anymore.

Finally, he lowered himself back onto the mat, sitting with his legs folded under him, palms up in his lap. Silence was needed. To get his mind right. He hadn't been right since last night. Everything had gone sideways in an instant. He'd lost his cool. His calm. Ginny. He needed to call her, explain himself. He'd just attacked the woman in the parking lot of the club. Lucky for him, he and Ginny knew each other. They weren't strangers. They'd been playing for years. He had been the one to set the 'no interaction other than BDSM' rule and that included kissing, groping and biting. He had done all that to her in that parking lot last night.

Brown eyes kept interrupting his sleep last night. The reason he'd gotten up so damn early, trying to meditate. The music, breathing, and yoga poses weren't working. Damn that man. How in the hell had he even gained entry to the club? Why was he so adamant that he treat him as he'd treated Ginny? If he was the paranoid sort, he would've thought Lord Voldemort knew his true identity. That he knew Harry was the man behind The Order of the Phoenix. But he quickly discarded that thought. No one knew except Sirius and he trusted his godfather more than anything else.

Voldemort had looked hungry. On edge. Out of control. Demanding, too. His lips twisted. Voldemort looked young, a kind of rebel. But he knew that Voldemort wasn't that young. And to be put in control of the drug trade in the city, there had to be more to Voldemort than what he'd seen. He was an impulsive bastard and the way he saw things, he'd be doing the guy a favour by taking control of the city from him. Weirdly, too, Voldemort had smelt like caramel. As if he'd been sucking on sweets just before accosting him.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**

 **s/12660747/1/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to PinkMusicalCherry, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

"Mr. Potter?"

He opened his eyes and gazed at his housekeeper slash cook slash whatever the hell else Debra was. She stood in the doorway leading to the balcony, holding out his cell phone.

"Mr. Black is calling."

He crooked a finger and she handed off the phone before hurrying away,

"Sirius."

He held the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he got to his feet. Sirius asked,

""Are you sitting down? You better be sitting."

Harry's interest piqued,

"What's up?"

Sirius spoke excitedly,

"He called a meeting, Lord Voldemort. Got the message like two minutes ago. He wants to meet on neutral ground."

Harry paused in the process of rolling up his mat,

"And where is this neutral ground?"

"Coffee shop. One hour."

Harry frowned. Trying to anticipate Voldemort's next move was hard. A man as out of control as he'd been last night, he was unpredictable and he didn't trust unpredictable. He said slowly.

"Patch me in when you get there. Let's see what he has to say then we'll take it from there."

"Alright. Take care of yourself, Harry."

"Be careful."

Sirius ended the call and Harry stayed where he was, staring down at the street,

 _Give me what you gave her._

The words kept swimming around in his head. The utter need in them still echoing. He knew a lot about his enemies, he never went to war blindfolded, but this, he hadn't known this about Lord Voldemort. Was it a weakness to exploit or a threat to be wary of?

He took a shower, got dressed then sat down at his dining table. It was large, a statement piece, the interior decorators would say. For Harry, it was just a table with eight chairs, eight place settings. He had only ever been the one to sit there, to dine there. Sometimes when his knife or fork scraped against his plate while he ate, the sound would echo and he'd glance up, startled, only to be greeted by the silence. He liked silence.

He powered up the laptop and set everything up. Sirius would wear a small mike and camera somewhere on his person that would transmit everything taking place to Harry in real time. He got to be there while not being there, to watch and plot, without his enemies ever being the wiser. Everything also got automatically downloaded in an encrypted file.

The feed crackled first then blinked on. Harry leaned forward, elbows on the table as he observed what Sirius saw. His Godfather sat in an empty coffee shop, but the foot traffic outside was loud and abundant. He didn't see anybody else in the shot, so he guessed Sirius's backup were well-hidden. Even though they'd been in this trade for a long time, Harry still worried that he'd done the right thing by allowing Sirius to be out there in the path of danger. Sirius shot down his concerns every time Harry brought it up. They were alike, but opposite in many ways. Sirius liked to be out there, out front, in the thick of things while Harry preferred the sidelines and the background.

Black polished dress shoes came into view first, since Sirius was facing the door. Harry could see the hem of black tailored dress pants. Sirius stood and Voldemort came into full view, wearing a black tailored dress shirt His face was composed, devoid of emotion, his eyes cautious, watchful. Immediately Harry could tell that he was the same man from last night but he was different. Lord Voldemort looked very different. Harry watched him take a seat and Sirius sat down as well,

"You called this meeting, care to share what's on your mind?"

Voldemort sat back, body language relaxed as he gazed at Sirius,

"Heard you were after my city."

Sirius spoke and Harry couldn't help but grin,

""You heard wrong. I'm after _you_ and _your city_."

Voldemort grinned too.

"I like that, a man who tells the truth."

He leaned forward suddenly. Harry tensed. Sirius didn't.

"Allow me to impart some truths of my own. You won't get my city, and I've got a bullet in my back that says you won't get me either."

Harry frowned. A bullet in his back. He hadn't sent anyone after Voldemort yet. Sirius spoke,

"You're not as bulletproof as you'd like to imagine. You know what I want."

 _Give me what you gave to her_. Damn, not now. Harry wiped a hand over his face. Voldemort smiled, tongue flicking out and smoothing over his lips,

"I like you. I mean you're suicidal, but I like you. Find someone else to play with, I have nothing you want."

Sirius laughed and spoke,

"Or else?"

Voldemort flashed his teeth when he grinned. It was predatory, it was threatening, it was cold, and it made Harry freeze and stare in fascination.

"I like blood. I have got no problem with getting into a bloodbath with you. I just wanted to make sure that's how you really want to play it."

He got to his feet.

"You know where I'll be at. Come get me."

He walked away and Harry watched him go as Sirius chuckled and picked up his phone. Harry's phone ran two second later,

"Yeah."

Sirius asked,

"You saw all that?"

Harry paused the video,

"I did. Did you send someone after him?"

Sirius snorted,

"I didn't, but it doesn't surprise me that we're not the only ones out to put him out of business. He's cocky and confidant. I do have someone who's up for the job. Just waiting for your say so to contact him."

 _Give me what you gave her._

"Harry?"

He shook his head to clear it,

"Yes, it's a go. Let me know when it's done."

For some reason, the words were heavy on his tongue as he ordered the death of Lord Voldemort. Sirius assured him,

"Will do. Catch you later, Harry."

Harry hung up the phone and sat, staring at the computer screen. He played the video back on mute then paused on Voldemort's face. He was good looking in a dangerous kind of way. Gaze steady and piercing, taking in his surroundings with one glance. He knew what he was doing. This guy, he knew what he was doing. Harry's gut told him it wouldn't be easy, taking Lord Voldemort down. It would be a challenge. A messy, bloody challenge.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**

 **s/12660747/1/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to PinkMusicalCherry, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. His parents had died when he had been one and he had been dumped on his relative's doorsteps, who would never have accepted him if they hadn't been offered everything his parents had left. He'd been brought into a household where he was the youngest, the weirdest and unwanted by everyone. They didn't bother speaking to him. Indifference was the best he got. In search of somewhere to fit in, to matter, Harry had gotten caught up with the group of guys at the corner. They became family, they fought for him, defended and protected him.

He knew his relatives didn't give a damn about him. They certainly weren't going to pay for his education so he made enough money selling drugs to the crack heads on the dark streets of Surrey to put himself through College and University during the day while dealing at night. Unlike the others who were in for the moment, he saved his money, made connections and when he saw an opportunity to expand he took it. The trade was how he'd met Sirius. Sirius had been a friend of his parents. And ever since Sirius had found out who he was he had started looking after him. It took years and a lot of finagling, railroading and blood shedding, but these days, Every bag of weed sold on the quiet streets of Birmingham and Oxfords belonged to The Order of the Phoenix.

This was a business, his business, and he was looking to expand. London had been his dream for years. Even though Harry had eyed it now and again, he hadn't thought to move on it until Marvolo had died. Harry figured the territory would be up for grabs since Morfin had been doing a bid in States. No one clued him in to the existence of Voldemort until he had seen him come up in the news and claim the business as his own. Radicalizing it and sticking a label of his own. The Death Eaters. That's what he had named his gang.

Now Voldemort was in Harry's face, in his brain, and the why had very little to do with their street war. Harry swiped a hand over his face and shook his head. Enough. Time to purge Voldemort from his mind. He snatched up his phone and dialled Ginny. She answered on the fourth ring,

"Mr. Potter."

"Ginny. I'd like to see you later this evening, is that feasible?"

She paused and he imagined her biting her lip as she often did when they spoke,

"Y-Yes, sir."

She sounded off, but he couldn't blame her. He'd changed their agreement by losing control. Time for him to beg her forgiveness then move on. He never allowed the people he played with to see him lose control. If it happened, he ended things and moved on. As he was about to do with Ginny.

…

Evening came too late that day. Harry found himself restless and nervous. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he found himself outside Ginny's door

"Hello, Ginny. Can I come in?"

Harry frowned when she peeked at him from behind her door. Her lips were red and swollen, eyes wide, cheeks flushed. She blinked rapidly,

"Y-Yes. Of course."

She stepped back, and Harry walked past her into the dimly lit house. His frown deepened as he caught a whiff of Ginny's scent. Aroused woman and fear,

"Are you…."

"Is she what?"

Someone murmured from behind him. Harry froze. Something touched his nape, a gun, if he had to guess. It took his brain a few seconds to catch up, to recognize the voice. Voldemort.

"What the hell is this?"

Ginny shook her head mutely. Voldemort's words were intimately whispered at Harry's right ear.

"I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me."

He fisted his hands as he tried to figure out what the hell was happening,

"Ginny, are you okay?"

She was useless, half leaning against the wall, chest heaving, nipples clearly visible through her flimsy dress. Her pupils were dilated as she licked her lips, looking from Harry to the guy behind him with the gun.

"Did you do something to her?"

Voldemort scoffed,

"Did I? She's not important, not to me, and I'm thinking not to you."

Harry gritted his teeth and ground out,

"Then why are you here?"

The gun shifted a bit and Harry figured Voldemort had shrugged.

"You're here. Where else would I be? Figured I'd be present to watch you say goodbye."

Ginny's panting breaths echoed in the small living room. Harry narrowed his eyes as she cupped her breasts, teasing the hardened nipples with one hand. Voldemort whispered in his ear,

"She gets off on it. The fear and the danger."

Damn. Harry shook his head,

"Yes. Ginny here tells me that before last night, you'd never done that, never kissed her like that, never really touched her like that."

He got closer, lips brushing Harry's nape as he asked,

"What changed last night, Mr. Potter? What made you lose control?"

Harry remained silent. There was nothing to say, not when he didn't know himself. It wasn't as if Voldemort deserved an explanation. He asked sharply,

"Are you on drugs?"

Voldemort spoke slowly,

"I am high, but you're to blame for that."

The gun pressed harder against Harry's skin. Harry gritted his teeth. He wanted to turn around and snatch the gun away from that crazy idiot, knock him on his ass, but he couldn't take the chance. Not with Ginny right there. It took Harry all his self-control to restrain the urge to beat the hell out of Voldemort. Harry kept his mouth shut. Voldemort didn't deserve an explanation. That bastard knew nothing about control and denying one's self anything. Voldemort was the epitome of acting without thinking things through,

""What do you want?"

Harry was relieved to note that his frustrated anger didn't filter through in his voice. Voldemort moved from Harry's back to his front, the gun disappearing then rapidly appearing at his throat,

"I already told you what I wanted last night."

His breath teased the corner of Harry's mouth when he whispered just loud enough for Harry to hear,

"I never repeat myself."

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**

 **s/12660747/1/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to PinkMusicalCherry, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

This was beyond reckless, stalking someone, demanding he accept his submission, but Voldemort didn't care about any of that. He'd shown up at Ginny's door after bribing the girl at the DMV for her address. Slut that she was, Ginny got wet simply at the sight of his gun, but unlike the last time, Voldemort wasn't interested in her. He needed the man who now stood in front of him.

Potter was focused on her, no doubt, but his face was completely blank. He'd shown no signs of anger or frustration from the minute he'd stepped into the house to now. Even as he'd apologized for his behaviour the night before, and told Ginny this would be their last time together—insisting Voldemort had nothing to do with it—and that he'd have the club refer her to someone else, his tone remained unaffected. What would it take to get the impenetrable mask to slip? To get the walls to crumble?

He walked right out, past Voldemort, and toward the door. Voldemort grinned.

"I know you know better than that. I'm not done with you, Mr. Potter. Not by a long shot."

Potter spun to face him,

"I'm leaving."

Voldemort walked up to him, getting in his face. The man refused to take the bait,

"Yeah? You haven't asked my name. Why don't you tell me yours and I'll reciprocate?"

Cold eyes regarded him steadily,

"Harry Potter."

Voldemort bit down on his bottom lip, he murmured,

"Harry, what do your friends call you?"

"Are we friends?"

Voldemort winked,

"We're a lot of things. Getting to be more by the minute."

For a second there he thought Harry was going to roll his eyes, but he just said,

"Harry. My friends call me Harry."

Voldemort grabbed his arm and pulled him close, their chests touching.

"Harry, it's a pleasure. Really. I'm Lord Voldemort"

He dropped his gaze from Harry's expressionless face to his lips. They needed biting in the worst way. Voldemort whispered,

"I want your emotions. That control you keep a tight rein on, the power you work so hard to conceal. I want you to unleash it on me. All of it. And I want to watch your face when you do, when you let it all go. For me."

Harry stiffened against him, felt as if the other man had stopped breathing. Voldemort tightened his hold, not willing to risk letting Harry out of arm's length for an instant. Harry's voice was scratchy, full of static when he spoke next,

"You've got the wrong guy, if that's what you want."

Voldemort tilted his head back, meeting Harry's gaze.

"Yeah? You think so?"

"I know so."

Harry was gone, yanking out of Voldemort's hold effortlessly, opening the door and stepping outside. Voldemort raced after him. He spoke breathlessly

"You must want to put me in my place. Show me who's in charge."

Harry hurried to his car parked in Ginny's fenced-in driveway. He didn't look at Voldemort as he pulled out his keys,

"You've got the gun, you're in charge."

Voldemort grabbed his shoulder, turning him around and stalling Harry's movement.

"No. You. I want you. Your belt, my skin. Your hands. On me."

Harry yanked away,

"Don't touch me again."

Yes. Voldemort touched him again, sliding a palm down Harry's front. He didn't make it to his destination, because his toy grabbed his fist and spun him, shoving him into the car. Damn. He wasn't quick enough to smother the needy sound that fell from his lips. Harry's touch killed his usually lightning fast reflexes. He stood with his face pushed into one of the car's windows, both hands twisted behind his back and trapped in Harry's grip. His body liked it, especially his cock. He was already hard. He bowed his head, waiting, panting.

"Safe word?"

Voldemort hiccupped.

"Toffee."

"I'm going to release your hands. Don't move until I tell you."

Harry spoke, Unruffled. How the hell was he so fucking calm while his entire being rioted at Harry's presence, his touch, his voice?

Voldemort licked his lips. His blood buzzed, a loud racket in his ears. Ginny's property was protected from prying eyes by high fences, but he wanted to be seen. If Harry was going to lose control, lower his guards, people needed to witness the who and the why. Harry spoke,

"Unbutton your shirt. Then take it off and drop it to the ground."

In his mind, he completed the assigned task in two seconds flat. In reality, somehow, his fingers fumbled at the buttons and what he'd wanted to be a smooth undressing turned out to be an awkward spectacle. Finally, he pulled the shirt from his body and dropped it at his feet.

And he waited. Was Harry examining the dark mark tattooed there in all its vibrant colourful detail? Was he wondering what it meant? Did he want to know who Voldemort really was? He didn't hear movement, didn't hear sound. Nothing. His heart pounded and he clenched his fists. Damn. Just as he was about to turn around, the blow landed.

He shouted as his skin lit up on fire. His knees buckled and he grabbed on to the SUV, nails scraping against the smooth surface as he fought to remain standing.

Another blow fell. Another. Harry's belt on his skin. Voldemort smelt the leather. Intoxicating. The pain clogged his throat and watered his eyes and he heard himself, demanding more. Demanding Harry hit him harder, made him hurt, made him feel. Voldemort's body bowed under the force and Harry still hadn't made a sound. To be fair, if he had, it would likely be drowned out by his groans, by the blood rushing in his ears. His skin pulled tight, the hot pain smoothing out into a drowsy pleasure that made his erection throb along with each strike. Tandem. He closed his eyes, squeezed them tight, and centered himself on the pain in his back, on the strokes as they fell, sure and steady and so damn good.

What he needed. This was what he needed. What Harry provided, just this. He rose on tiptoe, palms flat on the side of the vehicle. The belt landed on the middle of his back. Voldemort arched with a sharp cry and the dam broke. He jerked and came. The force of his climax dropped him to the ground.

His skin burned. The scent of leather filled his nose and he curled up on the graveled driveway. The belt fell next to him.

"We're done."

Voldemort jerked his head up, blinking as Harry hopped into his vehicle.

"Harry."

His toy didn't hear him, or chose not to, because he drove off, leaving Voldemort on the ground.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**

 **s/12660747/1/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to PinkMusicalCherry, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

"You had a meeting without me?"

Voldemort glanced up as his uncle burst into his office. Morfin wore a perpetual scowl, had, since the day he came home from jail to find that he had taken over his grandfather's leadership. Voldemort leaned over his desk,

"Why would I have you at a meeting? And most importantly, how did you find out about it?"

For every person who'd backed his taking over from his grandfather, there'd been those who vehemently opposed it. Voldemort was now in the unenviable position of going to war for people who didn't even want him fighting for them. Morfin waved away his question and plopped down into the chair opposite him.

"Don't worry about that, Tom. Just as you have your people, so I have mine."

Voldemort threw down the pen in his hand and sat back.

"Don't call me that and that's not going to work. The Phoenix scum want what we have, Uncle. They're going to take it if we don't fight back. Can't we put aside this struggle and unite? He would have wanted that."

At the mention of his father, Morfin's expression darkened.

"Don't tell me what he would have wanted. I know what he would have wanted and it's not this."

He waved a hand at Voldemort sitting at the desk his grandfather had occupied for over forty years.

"Not this."

Voldemort sat back in his seat. He had no intention of going back over the same old argument with Morfin again. The fact remained, when his grandfather had died, Morfin had been behind bars and he was the only one his grandfather trusted not to mess everything up. He asked instead.

"Do you care to know what went on at the meeting?"

Morfin made a beckoning motion with his hinds.

"Tell me then."

"They're after our streets, but we already knew that."

He broke off and stared into space.

"I don't think he knew about the attempt on my life in the elevator."

He'd looked into Sirius Black's eyes, and for a brief moment he had seen confusion when he'd mentioned his narrow escape from death months earlier. Maybe he'd been seeing only what he wanted to, but he doubted it. Morfin leaned forward.

"Who else is gunning for you, Tom? Just how many enemies have you made since I've been gone?"

Voldemort grinned.

"Tons. You know how I do."

Morfin threw his head back with a deep belly laugh.

"I know how you do, true."

He sobered.

"But do you really think the order weren't behind it?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know what to think, really. Doesn't matter anyway, they missed."

Worry creased Morfin's forehead.

"Which just means they're going to come at you bigger and better next time. Watch your back. I'm here if you need me, you know that, yes?"

I'm not worried."

He wasn't, not really. His brother shook his head.

"That adrenaline junkie shit you've got going is going be your downfall one of these days. I keep telling you."

"I know."

Voldemort picked back up the pen and twirled it. Harry Potter's cool, emerald green eyes swam in front of his eyes. Did Harry have a family?

He'd done a search on the object of his obsession, but he didn't learn much other than the fact that Harry practiced criminal law out of a private practice. He had zero social media presence. Anything he wanted to know he'd have to learn from the man himself. Obviously, Harry thought the last time they parted would be the end of things. Not by a long shot.

A loud clap brought him out of his reverie. He blinked at Morfin.

"What?"

Morfin lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

"Day dreaming? Didn't know you were the type.

"Lots of things you don't know."

"So, I see."

He ignored his uncle's searching gaze.

"Step up the patrols on the streets, especially on weekend nights, I want someone watching over the girls at all times."

He'd wanted to put an end to the prostitution side of their business, but it was one of the most profitable outfits.

"You're in charge of making sure our girls are safe."

Morfin nodded then got to his feet.

"They will be safe."

He walked out the room and Voldemort heaved a sigh, scrubbing a hand over his face. He didn't know why he felt Harry Potter was necessary, but he was. His gut said so, and he wasn't ignoring his gut. For now, he'd get what he wanted from Harry, get his pain, his pleasure, and in the process, he'd get to see Harry shed that tightly held mask of control. He wanted to see it, as badly as he wanted Harry to handle him. It would be spectacular, he just knew it, and no one else would see it but him.

When he'd had enough, he'd walk away from him. It was what he did and he saw nothing being different about this time. He'd long given up on more. More than sex, more than the pain. He wasn't too sure that there was indeed more out there, but it didn't matter. More wasn't for him.

Running footsteps pounded up the stairs to his office, making him jerk to his feet. His office door flung open, banging against the opposite wall as Avery raced in, chest heaving, gasping for air.

"What?"

He went to him.

"What?"

Avery waved frantically.

"The stash house is on fire. Everything is on fire."

The stash house was where they housed their supplies. Where they sorted out the weed and liquor for distribution, and counted the day's earnings before sending it off to be laundered.

Voldemort rushed out the building, checking his watch. The stash house would be filled with workers at this time of the day. He got into the SUV Avery had idling at the curb and braced himself. The order had made the first move, hitting him right where they knew it would hurt. He had to give them points for that.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**

 **s/12660747/1/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to PinkMusicalCherry, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

"Burned it to the ground,"

Sirius said via the phone in Harry's ear.

"Next I'm going after the guns."

Harry nodded.

"Take away the source of the money. I want them crippled."

He swung around in his office chair, staring down on the streets of London through the glass wall behind him.

"He's going to retaliate, though. Stay on point."

Lord Voldemort loved danger too much to take this blow meekly. Sirius assured him,

"We're ready,"

Harry spun his chair around again, now facing his desk,

Voldemort's brown eyes appeared in his mind again. Not for the first time. Never for the first time. He fisted a hand. The hand he'd used to beat him like he'd asked. Demanded, really. The man didn't know how to beg.

He could make him. He could teach Voldemort how to beg. Except no, he couldn't. He didn't know what kind of fate had him and Voldemort crossing paths and Voldemort fixating on him, but Harry didn't like it. He didn't trust it. He knew better. He wouldn't go there, which was why he'd forced himself to get into his vehicle and drive off when he felt himself cracking, wanting to touch Voldemort's beautiful tattooed back while he knelt on the ground, looking all needy, making those damned sounds that Harry heard even now.

The carefully crafted control he'd honed was fraying with every appearance that guy made in his life. Voldemort needed to go, he needed to die, for Harry's sanity. And because he wanted London. His palm hurt and he looked down. His fingernails were digging into his flesh, leaving deep half-moon grooves. Sirius asked,

"Are you alright, Harry? Something on your mind?"

Harry shook his head even though Sirius couldn't see.

"Just thinking. I want that problem dealt with, Sirius."

"Haven't made contact with my guy yet, but he'll get it done."

Sirius paused and then asked,

"What's with the rush? Something you want to share?"

Harry would've laughed, except this wasn't anywhere near funny.

"Nothing to share. I want to mitigate the fall out, that's all."

Because there would be fall out. Oh yeah, there would be a hell lot of fall out,

"We're at war, fall out is a given."

Sirius sighed.

"I'm going to reach out to my man again, get him on it as soon as he can. In the meantime, want me to send Cho your way?"

Harry choked.

"Sirius, I don't need that. What the hell?"

Sirius chuckled and hung up before Harry could say anything else.

The phone behind him on his desk beeped,

"Mr. Potter, you have a visitor."

He frowned. He wasn't expecting any clients.

"Who is it?"

"Uh. He says it's Lord Voldemort…weird name…."

Harry's cell phone crashed to the floor, falling from his lap as he jumped to his feet. What the hell? Was there no way to get rid of that bastard? Damn. He opened his mouth, but his office door opened.

"Hello, Mr. Potter."

Harry breathed, reaching for the calm inside him. Deep, deep down. He had to dig to find what usually came so easily to him. He asked as he approached Voldemort,

"Are you stalking me?"

Voldemort was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and a deep crimson button up shirt. He crossed his arms and leaned a shoulder against the locked door. His dark hair looked immaculate. But there was a certain wildness to him, an edgy restlessness that Harry immediately picked up on.

A self-satisfied smirk crossed Voldemort's face before he spoke,

"You didn't think I'd let you simply walk away, did you?"

He sounded out of breath, eyes wilder than normal.

"How did you know where I work?"

"I'm quite resourceful, Mr. Potter."

He winked.

"Something you'll soon learn about me, no doubt."

Harry didn't want to learn anything more. He didn't put that into words, though. He stood there and eyed Voldemort as his chest rose and fell.

"Have you been running or something?"

He shook his head.

"No. Took the stairs, is all."

Harry blinked,

"We're on the seventeenth floor."

Voldemort's teeth appeared briefly when he grinned.

"I know. I don't do elevators. Last time I rode in one, I got a bullet in the back."

Harry took a step back.

"People try to kill you on the regular?"

Voldemort shrugged.

"What can I say? I just seem to set people off."

Harry nodded slowly,

"Yeah. I can see that about you."

Voldemort went quiet, gaze deep and piercing as he stared at Harry who stared back, more than a little bewildered until he realized he was smiling. Honest to God. Smiling at Lord Voldemort.

He shut it down, immediately bursting that warm little bubble in the middle of his chest. Voldemort's eyes shifted too, regret mixing with the wild hunger there. Something tightened in Harry's chest and he reacted without thinking, backhanding Voldemort. He watched as his head snapped back, slamming into the door. He must've bitten his lip because blood immediately coloured his bottom one red.

It was natural to Harry to reach out and pinch the bleeding lip between thumb and forefinger, hard. Until Voldemort whimpered and his eyes snapped open. Need swam there, shimmering in those pretty brown eyes. Harry hooked his thumb nail in the little cut at the inside of Voldemort's lip, tearing it. Blood dripped down his chin and onto the front of his shirt and Voldemort took the pain, revelled in it with loud whimpers that spiked Harry's blood pressure,

"Tell me what you want."

Voldemort's eyes flashed, defiance even as he rocked his hips and blood dripped.

"I don't—"

"Repeat yourself?"

Harry finished for him. He leaned in closer as he shoved his fingers fully into Voldemort's mouth, blood and all.

"Now that's a shame, because if you want what I'm about to give you, Lord Voldemort, you better start begging."

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**

 **s/12660747/1/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to PinkMusicalCherry,** **Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

He moved his fingers in and out of Voldemort's mouth, blood heating when the man began sucking on them. Loud, wet sucking. Harry's body liked it. So much. Too much. He yanked his hand away.

A bereft look passed over Voldemort's face and he moaned.

"Tell me."

Voldemort fisted his hands, muscles bulging as he held Harry's gaze,

"Hurt me."

The plea was desperate and wanton. Harry wanted to hear more like it.

"Please. Hurt me."

Voldemort swiped his tongue over the cut in his bottom lip, bliss in his eyes. Harry asked.

"What else? What else do you want?"

Voldemort spoke, clearly challenging

"You. I want you to love it, and I want you to show me that you love it."

It was insane, the picture the man made, eyes crazy wild, blood covering his teeth and gums and dripping down his chin to congeal on the front of his shirt. Insane was the thirst for pain in his eyes, the same need that held his body captive and no doubt fogged his brain. More insane was Harry's body's reaction to it. He felt compelled to give in, to give Voldemort what he craved so much, what he was so sure Harry could deliver. Without saying a word, Harry turned and walked back to his desk. Behind him, Voldemort made a sound of denial. Harry righted his chair and sat at his desk then buzzed his assistant,

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Take the rest of the day off."

Braced against the door, Voldemort hadn't moved, and at Harry's words he appeared to stop breathing too.

"Mr. Potter, are— Are you sure?"

His assistant had the damned right to question his mind, didn't she? It wasn't even noon and not once in the three years she'd been working with him had he done what he was about to do,

"Yes, I'm very sure."

He looked up and met Voldemort's gaze, holding it as he said,

"You may go. Enjoy your day off."

"I— Yes, sir. Thank you, Mr. Potter."

Thank Lord Voldemort. Harry didn't know how to explain what it did to him, watching Voldemort watch him with that expression on his face. An expression that said he trusted Harry to give what he needed. He trusted Harry. That messed with him, so he cast it aside and cleared his throat,

"Take off your shirt and come to me."

Voldemort pulled off a satchel. Harry realized he hadn't noticed it before. Setting it down on the floor he began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, unveiling his tattooed torso by degrees. Harry licked his lips when Voldemort tossed the article of clothing to the side. He kept his gaze steady on Harry's face as he swaggered over to him in his black jeans and his well-polished shoes,

The sight of him made Harry's heart lurch in his chest and his body throbbed with need with every step that brought Voldemort closer.

He'd thought the tattoo on Voldemort's back was crazy, but his torso art was stunning. A coiled snake was tattooed across his chest, its tail dipping just below his naval. The colour and detail on it was beyond anything Harry had ever seen. He made out scars, some little, some not. Both arms had a snake tattooed that wound its way up Voldemort's shoulders and wrapped around his throat.

He was utter perfection.

If Harry wasn't mistaken. Things were changing. He felt it changing, his control disappearing like sand though his fingers. It panicked him, he'd relied on that control for so long. But it freed him too, in a way he didn't yet comprehend. He pointed to where he wanted Voldemort to stand,

"Up against the glass. Hug it."

Voldemort did, silently, pressing his body to the glass, arms stretched out on other side. An offering. Harry's mouth watered at the delectable sight. An offering he wanted to take, claim. Damn it. Voldemort spoke in a scratchy whisper,

"My satchel. First pocket."

Harry walked over and picked up the satchel. He unzipped it and reached inside, hand closing around thick leather. He pulled his prize out and held it up. His belt from the last time. Harry fisted it, head bowed. No going back. There'd be no going back. Voldemort's thready voice drifted to him from above.

"I slept with it last time. Placed it on my pillow."

Harry's body shuddered.

"Harry."

 _Damn. How could his name sound so good?_

Dangerous. It was so damned dangerous,

"Remember your safe word."

He jumped to his feet and let the belt fly, catching Voldemort on his upper right shoulder,

Voldemort hissed.

Harry hit him again and again until Voldemort wailed, until he cried and jerked with each blow. Until his skin grew red and redder still. Until his arm grew sore. Harry beat him and Voldemort took it, body bathed in sweat, shining, making the tattoos glow. He put everything he had, all his force into each strike of the belt.

Harry reveled in the sounds of the leather connecting with Voldemort's back. The pained, arousing cries Voldemort made, the sound of his fingers skidding across the glass as he fought to hold on, hold his position. Harry spoke sternly.

"No coming. If you come, I stop."

Voldemort sobbed.

"Please. Oh, please."

Harry didn't let up, even when he felt like exploding himself. The front of his pants was soaked with pre-cum. He'd never been this turned on. He didn't want to call an end to it, but he allowed himself another few blows, stopping only when Voldemort's knees gave out and he crumpled to the floor. The man curled in on himself, sobbing, body jerking, cheek flat on the floor. Harry dropped the belt onto his desk and sank back into his chair. He wasn't finished, not yet, not by a long shot. He issued the command in the coolest voice he could muster,

"Get up. Crawl to me."

He did. Voldemort crawled to him, face flushed and wet with tears, fresh blood dripping from the cut in his lip. Harry held his breath, letting it out when the man settled between his thighs and looked at him with such helpless want in his pain-filled eyes. Harry pinched Voldemort's wet cheeks between his fingers.

"I thought you were gorgeous before. Like this, you're beautiful. Too damn beautiful.

Voldemort's eyes widened, but Harry didn't let him speak. He picked up the belt and looped it around the man's neck, buckling it at his throat so the silver buckle rested right on his Adam's apple. Voldemort trembled against the desk, making the piece of furniture vibrate. He'd read Voldemort's file. The one he had submitted in the club that night. He knew what the other man wanted, and Harry would give it to him. Harry spoke harshly,

"You don't do this unless I'm there with you. Non-negotiable."

He pulled on the belt watching Voldemort's beautiful brown eyes get blown, watching his face turning red.

Slowly, Harry got to his feet, the end of the belt wrapped around his fist as he constricted it, cutting off the man's air. Voldemort gasped, fingers digging into Harry's thigh. He held Voldemort's gaze, even when his lashes fluttered, when his grip on Harry's thigh loosened. Then Harry relaxed his hold, allowing some leeway and giving Voldemort the opportunity to gulp air into his lungs again. The man gagged and gasped, crying when Harry pulled on the belt again.

The sight of him made Harry tremble too, as he controlled the very air Voldemort breathed. On his knees, Voldemort clawed at him while gazing up at Harry, untamed and beautiful in his submission.

Voldemort coughed and choked, body writhing as Harry brought him to the brink over and over, a steady tug on the belt to get it taut then the relaxation of his grasp to allow him the illusion of freedom, of breath. Finally, he tightened it with a grimace, watched Voldemort's face contort as he grabbed at the leather around his neck, yanking, gulping, tears sliding down his cheeks,

"Come. Come for me."

He eased up his grip, and Voldemort arched, crying out, body jerking, spasming. Harry dropped to his knees next to him, removing the belt with shaking hands. His balls ached, orgasm churned. The man cried, and Harry couldn't hold back, couldn't hold off. It was too much. The sight, smells and sounds of Voldemort. He tore at his pants, unzipping himself and fisting his cock. He didn't get the chance to pull free of his pants. He came, a hoarse curse falling from his lips. Harry's head bowed, sharp white light pinging behind his closed eyelids,

"Damn…Damn it…. Oh"

Harry's felt Voldemort touch him and his eyes flew open. He stared into those brown eyes as the other man caressed his cheek and rasped out,

"You're beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous."

It was nasty, it was messy, and it was the first time Harry had lost control in a whole lot of years. Harry murmured brokenly

"You don't know. You don't know anything."

Voldemort grinned, looking drunk, tears wetting his cheek. Harry stared at him, unblinking. Everything had changed. Every damn thing. What did he do now?

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**

 **s/12660747/1/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to PinkMusicalCherry, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry cupped Voldemort's nape and brought him closer. He smelt like sex and smoke. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, panting softly.

"Did you get everything you wanted, V?"

Voldemort lifted an eyebrow in a silent query.

"I'm not going to call you Voldemort. Don't expect that from me."

Voldemort's lips tightened,

"Really?"

Harry brushed his nose over Voldemort's.

"Yep. Answer the question."

Voldemort said after a short pause. His gaze dropped to Harry's mouth and stayed.

"Not quite everything."

Harry asked gently,

"What else do you want?"

Voldemort shifted until his lips were brushing Harry's cheek

"A lot. I want a lot of things, Mr. Potter, but right now I'd settle for you. A taste of you."

He phrased it as a question, but Harry was sure that just like everything Voldemort said, he meant it as a demand.

"If you wish to kiss me, V, all you have to do is beg. You do it so prettily."

Voldemort's nostrils flared.

"I don't beg, and don't call me that."

He lurched forward, mashing his lips against Harry's. They froze like that,

Harry heard Voldemort's breath rattling as the other man waited for Harry's next move. Harry moved his head back a bit, breaking their connection. Voldemort's Adam's apple bobbed. Harry smiled and brushed their lips together. Voldemort made a sound, low and husky in his throat. Harry knew exactly how he felt. Just the press of their lips jacked up his heartbeat. He finally murmured,

"Open for me, V,"

Voldemort did. Harry flicked his tongue over Voldemort's torn bottom lip then dipped inside, slowly, carefully. Voldemort's breath hitched. The palm he'd pressed to Harry's chest curled, his fingers scraping against his skin. Harry hummed and delved deeper, sinking into the moist heat of Voldemort's mouth. Voldemort clutched him, tongue meeting Harry's in a tentative brush. Voldemort tasted sweet, like caramel. And a tad bitter. Dark chocolate. Harry went in search of more. He palmed the back of Voldemort's head, held him firmly and tilted his head to the side. Voldemort came to him, his tongue lashing against Harry's in a more hurried touch, all inhibitions gone.

Harry smiled, teasing Voldemort's tongue with the tip of his own. The man shook and pressed closer. The feel of him was different. With each swipe pf his tongue, Voldemort moaned a little louder, pressed a little bit closer.

Harry kissed like a man who hadn't done it in a while. Kissing was an indulgence Harry hadn't fully allowed himself in years, at least not to this depth and extent. But kissing Voldemort was like tasting an old and damn expensive cognac. Meant to be savoured, to be sipped leisurely. Harry wasn't rushing it and every time Voldemort tried to pick up the pace, Harry tightened his hold on the other man's nape so that he would get the message and slow his roll.

Finally, Harry broke the kiss and stared at Voldemort. The man was practically glowing, cheekbones stark and coloured red, eyes heavy and slitted, lips wet and swollen.

"You taste good, V."

He dove back in before Voldemort could respond. Sucking on his tongue, a hard pull that made his body clench when the man whimpered. Voldemort matched him perfectly, twisting his tongue over Harry's, their teeth knocking every now and again.

Harry lost track of everything but Voldemort's taste, the feel of him between his legs, under his fingertips, the sound of him. He was surrounded by the man, his senses taken over by him. He'd fight it, but he wasn't meant to win this. From the instant Voldemort had accosted him in the bathroom at the club, Harry had realized that this was meant to happen. He was meant to give in, to be here on his knees, holding Voldemort's face between his hands, kissing him as if he'd be lost without the sweet taste of the other man filling his taste buds.

He broke away, gulping air, chest heaving. Voldemort did the same, that crooked self-satisfied smirk on his face as he licked his lips,

"V"

Something flickered in Voldemort's eyes then disappeared. He spoke,

"I have to go."

Harry nodded,

"Okay."

He made himself let go of Voldemort and got to his feet.

He held out a hand, pulling Voldemort to his feet when he took it,

"Come on."

Voldemort stared down at himself with a wrinkled brow,

"Damn. I need to clean up."

Harry pointed to his private bathroom.

"Through there. There's a small closet where I keep spare clothes. I think you'll find something that fits in there."

Suspicion darkened Voldemort's gaze, but he strode to the bathroom and went in, closing the door behind him. Harry held on to the edges of his desk with both hands and tried to breathe calmly, evenly. He needed to think. To call Sirius and call off the attack. He moved and the mess in his pants had him grimacing. Damn. He'd really lost control, hadn't he? He stared at down at his desk. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

He pulled out the pack of wet wipes he kept in his desk drawer and wiped his hands. His shirt had smears of blood on the front so he took it off. He'd been so sure he'd never be in a position like the one he faced right this second. Since his pants were black, he brushed a hand over his crotch to check that the moisture wasn't visible. All good on the front.

"Hey."

He turned at the sound of Voldemort's voice. He'd cleaned up good. All traces of blood and tears were gone. Couldn't quite hide his swollen, cut lip, though. Or the evidence of his belt around his neck. He wore one of Harry's shirts, a lilac colour, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing his tattooed forearms.

"Are you okay?"

Voldemort nodded.

"Yeah."

"Let me change my shirt and I'll walk out with you."

Voldemort frowned.

"That's not—"

"Non-negotiable."

Harry didn't even look at him as he hurried to his bathroom. He quickly unhooked a blue shirt from one of the hangers, slipped it on then walked over to the sink.

Harry froze in the process of buttoning his shirt. He stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes were...different. Lighter? They were sparkling and looked so full of life. He looked relaxed. More relaxed than he had felt in years. And felt inherently calm. He didn't even feel this way after a good morning of yoga and meditation.

He swallowed. What had Voldemort done to him?

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to PinkMusicalCherry, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry finished buttoning his shirt and splashed water over his face before quickly exiting the bathroom. Voldemort stood at the glass wall, peering down onto the streets. He said without looking at Harry,

"Nice view."

Harry stepped closer to him,

"I like it."

Voldemort turned and faced him.

"I can see why. Ready to escort me out, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded.

"Let's go."

He motioned for Voldemort to precede him out then he locked up and headed to the elevators. Voldemort stared apprehensively at the elevator and turned to move towards the stairs,

"I'm taking the stairs.

Harry grabbed his arm.

"You're taking the elevator, because I'm taking the elevator."

Voldemort's jaw hardened,

"I told you….."

Harry caught Voldemort's chin, held it steady as he gazed into his eyes,

"I know, someone tried to kill you in an elevator—and one day you'll explain that to me—but no one knows about you and me, so I promise there's no on there waiting to ambush you."

Voldemort's gaze flitted away. He was scared,

"Harry."

Harry linked their fingers,

"You and me, V. I've got you. You just trusted me with something way more dangerous, trust me with this. Please."

He couldn't say why he waited, hardly daring to breathe, as Voldemort stared over at the elevators. Voldemort finally nodded,

"Okay…Yes."

Harry released his breath with a smile,

"Come on then."

He led them to the elevators and pressed the down button. The doors dinged open and they stepped inside. Voldemort's fingers spasmed in Harry's hold.

"My car's in the parking garage."

"Okay."

Harry selected the button for the underground garage and shifted closer in order for Voldemort to lean on him.

"Breathe, V."

Voldemort huffed. Spots of colour appeared on his cheeks and he ducked his head.

"I am breathing."

Harry wanted to wrap an arm around him and pull him close but he restrained himself,

"Why did someone try to kill you?"

Voldemort took a deep breath and turned so they were facing each other,

"You know who I am, right?"

Harry narrowed his gaze and Voldemort shook his head,

"You're a lawyer, Harry. Tell me you didn't look me up the second I told you my name."

Harry had looked him, except he'd done it way before they'd met face to face.

"I looked you up."

Voldemort licked his torn bottom lip nervously,

"Then you know what I am, what I do. Most of it is correct. I do bad things, illegal things. Someone wants what I have. They're out to take it by any means necessary."

Harry's heart pounded so loud, he was pretty sure Voldemort could hear it,

"You sound almost accepting of that."

Voldemort shrugged

"It's the way things work in my world. It's always going be that way."

The urgency to call Sirius grew impossibly high with every passing moment,

"Isn't your life more important? Why don't you just give him what he wants, this guy who wants you dead?"

Voldemort barked a laugh.

"That's debatable, my life isn't worth anything. But no, he's not getting what I have."

Voldemort's voice was firm, clear and so full of conviction that it raised the hairs on Harry's nape. The elevator reached the underground parking garage and Voldemort blinked,

"Wow."

Then he smiled at Harry, crooked and tentative,

"You distracted me."

"I'm the only one allowed to hurt you, V."

So damn true, wasn't it? He needed to find out who else wanted Voldemort dead,

"Here."

Harry pulled a pen and business card from his wallet and scribbled his number on the back before handing it to Voldemort,

"This is my number. Call me anytime."

Voldemort took the card and turned it over to stare at the number,

"You're really going to do this with me, Mr. Potter?"

His eyes were filled with mirth as he stared at Harry. Harry touched him, his busted bottom lip, thumb pressing on the cut there before he dropped his hand,

"I've already done it, V."

Voldemort searched his gaze then nodded.

"Alright then."

He pointed to a black SUV parked on the far side of the lot.

"I'm over here." They walked over in silence, the sound of their footsteps echoing. When he reached his vehicle, Voldemort unlocked it with the key fob then opened the driver side door. He spoke,

"Usually I'm driven around wherever I want to go."

Harry couldn't help but ask,

"Why not today?"

Voldemort placed a hand on Harry's chest and leaned in, inhaling his scent before he lifted his head and peered up at him,

"Because I don't want anyone to know about you. I can't let anyone know about this. Us."

Harry frowned,

"I don't…."

Fear flashed in Voldemort's eyes and he shouted,

"Look out!"

He pushed Harry to the side, sending him crashing to the ground as the sound of a gun going off filled the air. Glass shattered mere inches away from Harry's face, spraying onto his exposed skin like water. Sharp, stinging water. Voldemort scrambled off him,

"Damn. Harry, stay down."

"What's…..."

Harry struggled upright as Voldemort ran toward the gun shots, shooting back. Where in the hell had his gun been? Harry never even saw it upstairs.

"V!"

Harry pulled his phone, trying to dial out, but he didn't have service.

"Damn."

He crouched, his back against the front tyre of Voldemort's SUV. He was exposed, without a weapon while someone shot at him. He'd okayed this, going after Voldemort, but now, being witness to it after what the two of them had just shared? That shook him. Shook him up badly inside. The gun shots eased up. Running footsteps approached him. Harry tensed and waited,

"Harry, are you okay?"

Harry jumped to his feet and grabbed Voldemort's shoulder,

"What the hell, V? Don't do that again."

Voldemort shook his head as he opened his SUV door and placed his gun on the passenger seat. He was breathing hard,

"I wasn't going to let you get hurt."

He rubbed his forehead,

"I have to go."

Harry hauled him into his arms, squeezing him tight as he kissed him, hard and punishing. Voldemort kissed him back just as hot, just as wet and wild then he pulled away. His eyes were sad, regretful, but alert,

"Harry."

Harry stepped back. The last thing he wanted to do.

"I know, you have to go."

Voldemort nodded,

"You should get out of here, too. Before they find the body."

He hopped up into his vehicle.

"Go. Please."

"Damn it, V"

Voldemort had killed a man for him. For him. Harry rubbed a hand over his head.

"Drive safe, V."

Voldemort drove off after one last look and Harry hurried to his own car. This was a mess. A complete and utter mess. He tried calling Sirius half a dozen times and finally sent his Godfather a text when he didn't answer,

 _We need to talk. Call off the job_ _._

 _ **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty**_ **and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to PinkMusicalCherry, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

At home, Harry took a shower, scrubbing himself hard in an attempt to get the events in the parking garage off his mind. Voldemort had saved him. Lord Voldemort, the man he'd put a hit on, who he'd just kissed and beaten because he'd asked for it and because Harry wanted it. That Voldemort. Whose eyes he couldn't get out of his head, whose taste still lingered on Harry's tongue. Voldemort had killed for him, because of him.

"Damn it"

He swiped at the things on his bathroom counter, sending them all crashing to the floor. His worlds were colliding and Harry couldn't stop it.

He ignored Debra's attempts to feed him dinner and locked himself in his office with a twenty-three year old bottle of Scotch. He drank himself numb, losing himself in the phantom sounds of Voldemort taking his pleasure with Harry's belt around his throat. Then that morphed into Voldemort pushing him away from the line of fire. Rushing toward the danger while making sure Harry wasn't anywhere near it.

What the hell had he done? What had he put in motion? His phone rang, jerking his head up and he snatched it up, hoping it was his Godfather,

"Yeah."

"Mr. Potter."

Harry's chest hurt as he blew out a breath.

"V, are you okay?"

"'Fine."

Voldemort paused. He sounded as if he were holding his breath or something.

"You?"

Harry sat upright, slamming down the bottle of Scotch,

"Forget about me. Where are you?"

Voldemort's slurred voice came from the other end,

"Me? On a roof top somewhere."

Harry frowned.

"Why? You sound drunk. Are you drunk?"

Voldemort chuckled.

"Why not? And yes, I'm drunk. High too, although I've had better grades of weed than the one I'm burning right now."

Harry sighed out in exasperation,

"Why are you drunk?"

Voldemort spoke in a matter of fact voice,

"Because of you."

Voldemort paused again and Harry figured he was probably taking a hit off his joint or drinking whatever he was drinking,

"I have to stay high to keep you off my mind."

Harry licked his lips, eyes closing briefly.

"Why, V? Tell me why."

Voldemort snarled,

"Because if you're on my mind, I can't focus. If you're on my mind, I'd be coming for you, chasing you down,"

Harry threw his head back and gazed up at the ceiling. He asked quietly,

"What if I wanted it? What if I wanted you to chase me down, to come find me?"

Voldemort laughed again,

"Ah, but where's the fun in that, Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled.

"You called me, so am I to assume the self-medicating isn't working quite like you'd hoped?"

Voldemort practically growled,

"You almost got hurt today because of me. You have no idea how angry that makes me."

Harry said firmly.

"It's not your fault. It's not your problem. I don't want you to blame yourself. Promise me you won't."

Voldemort grunted,

"Good night, Mr. Potter."

"Good night, V."

But Voldemort had already hung up.

….

Voldemort hurt. His back. His throat. Everywhere. Every time he moved, his back twinged and he got hard. The good hurt. The sweet pain. He'd needed it, went hunting for it, and Harry had given it to him.

The gunshots that followed in the parking garage had stolen away his bliss. He'd never been so scared, never been so angry. Being shot at was no big deal. Par for the course when doing business like he did business. But Harry getting caught in the middle, now that, that was unacceptable. He'd sighted the lone gunman as he'd jumped into a white paneled van, trying to make his getaway. He wasn't a pro. You'd think the people who wanted him dead would at least chip in and pay for the best. The man had been determined though, his red face wet with sweat as he'd tried to run him down. One bullet through the windshield took care of him.

There'd been no mention of the shooting on the news. Not one word in the newspapers about a body being found in a van in a garage in midtown. Curiouser and curiouser.

Now, though, it was another kind of pain threatening to break him down. They'd burned his building to the ground, trapping three of his workers inside. One got out, but was in the hospital, critical from all the smoke inhalation. Two weren't quite that lucky, dying mere feet from safety. Voldemort had to inform their families and he'd done it with Morfin by his side. The weight of their grief, it staggered him. The censure on their faces, the blame in their eyes, it killed him.

Even though most of the old timers didn't like him, barely cared at all for his leadership, they all looked to him for answers. They all expected him to do something, to reciprocate. He would, no doubt he would, but in his own time and way. He wouldn't allow anyone, not the order or his people, to pressure him into acting before he'd put all the pieces of his plan into place.

The old heads had called him in for a meet, the second time he'd been there since he'd taken over. The first nearly escalated into an all-out brawl when one of those bastards called him a weak pup, wet behind the ears. A bullet in their heads would have been enough to show just how equipped he was to deal with them, but Morfin had stopped him before things got too far.

Voldemort hated those bastards. They refused to move beyond the ways of old, sticking to the same shitty grifts and patterns that had the police always on their backs. They didn't seem to get that the authorities were now aware of their old techniques. They didn't like that Voldemort wanted to get away from the usual way of doing things, bringing London into this damned century. They turned up their noses at his gun running operations, but that alone brought in more money than everything they did. Combined.

"It's been two days," "What do you plan to do?"

Voldemort sat back in his chair and met the eyes of all the men around the table. All colleagues of his grandfather's, all from the old school. They'd fought his entry into the inner circle from the beginning. He was willing to bet his life that they were just waiting for him to mess up before killing him off and putting Morfin in his place. Morfin catered to them, he was the perfect lap dog. Not Voldemort. Never him. He spoke up so everyone could hear him,

"My plans are my own,"

The table erupted in a loud grumble of voices. He drowned them out. Over in the corner, standing by the door, hands clasped in front of him, Morfin scowled at him. Yeah, Voldemort was antagonizing the old fools. He didn't even care.

"We demand to know what will be done to secure justice for our fallen brethren."

Voldemort scoffed at the categorization,

"Your fallen brethren? Do you know their names? Do you know their families, how many children they have, if they do?"

He lifted an eyebrow and waited. Of course, no one spoke up.

"Don't talk to me about fallen brethren. They're my people. They worked for me, not you, and I'll deal with the order the way I see fit. Not the way you want me to. I'd worry about my own house, if I were you."

He got to his feet and marched out amid the spews of curses and threats on his manhood. None he hadn't heard before. Morfin asked as Goyle drove away from the old bar,

"Are you out of your mind? That's not how you win them over to your side."

Voldemort shrugged and pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a tension headache coming on. The last thing he needed.

"I'm not interested in winning them over to my side, Uncle. That nest of vipers can stay right where they are."

Morfin huffed and shook his head. Goyle asked from the front.

"Where would you like to go, sir?"

Morfin spoke,

"Home."

Voldemort shook his head.

"Take me to the funeral."

One of the fallen men was being buried today. Voldemort needed to be there, to pay his respects. He'd be there tomorrow, when they buried the other man. There'd be more trips to the cemetery before everything was all said and done. And that thought twisted his stomach.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to PinkMusicalCherry, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

The two men hugging the corners of the dark and silent street did their best to blend in with the night by dressing in dark jeans and hoodies. They stuck to the shadows as they peddled their drugs, but Voldemort knew who they were and he'd long known where to find them. They stood side by side against the shuttered storefront, talking in low tones, shuffling from one foot to the other.

Voldemort motioned for Avery and Macnair to follow his lead. He hopped out the SUV and strode across the street. Though he wore gloves, he didn't cover up his face although Avery and Macnair did. Voldemort needed to send a message.

The corner boys were engrossed in their riveting conversation so they didn't notice Voldemort and his men boxing them in until it was too late. When the taller of the two jerked his head up, Voldemort pulled out his gun and blasted one shot.

The tall one's head snapped back and then he crumpled to the floor. Macnair wrestled the other into a headlock, and Avery held the blade to his throat. He stilled, and Voldemort drew closer to him, in his face. He grinned,

"It's your lucky day."

The guy's eyes widened, looking extra wild in the streetlight.

"You're going to live. Please tell your boss that I accept his challenge."

He turned away then nodded over his shoulder at Avery who sliced a deep open gash on the man's face.

"Da—"

Macnair silenced his pained shout with a fist to the side of his head, and the guy collapsed in an unconscious heap on the ground. They were back in the SUV and driving on the road in under five minutes. The order had made their move. Now Voldemort had answered with one of his own. He wasn't waiting around for them to launch another attack. He'd make his next move and they'd know he wasn't to be messed with.

Harry looked over the papers on his desk, well aware of Sirius's eyes on him. He ignored his Godfather's searching gaze until he got to the end of the document then looked up.

"What?"

Sirius grinned,

"You finally got laid."

Harry turned his gaze back to the papers,

"What makes you think that?"

Sirius scowled.

"I know you better than anyone else and besides you're practically glowing."

Harry laughed,

"I know you do, Sirius."

"Did you—"

Sirius stared at him, agape.

"Did you just laugh?"

Sirius slumped back in his seat,

"Who is this man? Maybe I should meet him, see if he's a saint or something because hearing you laugh is nothing short of a miracle."

"I'm not sleeping with anyone"

At least not yet. But he wanted it, though. He wanted Voldemort. Desire flared up in his heart at that thought. Damn it. He should be figuring out a way to end this dangerous affair not thinking about deepening their involvement by sleeping together.

"Whatever. Just...keep doing what you're doing."

Sirius's gaze got serious.

"I thought for sure you'd spend out the rest of your days as if you were dead. It's good to see you so alive and happy."

Harry chuckled again,

"I've always been happy."

Sirius shook his head and cleared this throat.

"I know you won't admit it but let's talk about what we're going to do about Voldemort. He killed one of our man. I can't get a hold of my guy otherwise he'd be dead by now, I swear to you."

And then Sirius snorted.

"I just may do it myself."

Turned out the bullets that flew at Voldemort the other day in Harry's parking garage weren't because of him. Sirius had yet to get in contact with their guy who did their contracted wet work. A relief for Harry, but it begged the question, who else wanted Lord Voldemort dead? Whose body Harry had paid to dispose of? Harry sighed.

"I hear he lost two in that fire you set at his building. You're even then."

Now Harry knew why Voldemort had been hurting when he showed up at his office. Why he'd smelled faintly of smoke. He hadn't said anything. But, why would he? Harry was the cause of all of it. And now that everything was put in place, now that the ball had already started rolling, there was no way to stop the explosion that was coming. Sirius gritted his teeth,

"I don't get why he left the other alive though. He slashes his face, knocks him out, but keeps him alive. Why?"

Trying to understand the way Voldemort's mind worked was a losing battle.

"Why don't you and the guys cool it? You're about to head to Moscow. Let's focus on sewing up that deal. The cops are going to come sniffing around. I want you out of the way."

Sirius shook his head,

"Yeah, okay. But I don't think the answer is to cool down. We should be heating things up, making that bastard sweat. As pale as he is, he looks like he belongs in the cold. I think he won't be able to stand the heat."

Sirius laughed at his own joke. Harry never really felt any negatives emotions towards his Godfather until that moment. He wanted to say something to shut him up for talking about Voldemort that way. Harry rubbed his temple. What? What was happening here?

Sirius's phone rang and he answered.

"Hey"

His eyes bulged and he stared at Harry as he growled into the phone,

"Don't you dare lie to me!"

His expression turned thunderous.

"Bloody hell!"

He hung up the phone and tossed it onto Harry's desk.

"They got the shipment."

He jumped to his feet.

"Someone tipped off the police. They intercepted the container."

Harry leaned back in his seat,

"Damn it!"

That shipment of weed headed to Moscow was their way to lock up a gun distribution deal between the order and the Russians. That shipment was payment, guaranteeing The Order, the exclusive sale of the Russian's weapons. Marijuana in exchange for guns. The biggest damn coup. Down the drain. That deal was now worth nothing,

"It's him. I'm telling you, I don't know how, but it was him."

Of course, it was. Harry wanted to know how and where Voldemort learned that information. He wanted to know a whole lot of things. Harry finally asked

"Anything on that shipment, in the paperwork to trace back to us?"

Sirius started shaking his head before Harry finished his question.

"No, nothing. We're cool."

But he was angry, his face, his stance,

"I should go, make some calls before this thing hits the press."

And it would. A big haul like that, Harry would be surprised if it wasn't the lead story on the five o'clock news. He motioned to his office door and spoke firmly,

"Go on. Talk to who you have to, let them know we can fix it. Because we will. But don't make any moves until we speak again."

Sirius didn't speak so Harry stood.

"Sirius, you heard me? No moves until we speak again."

"Yeah. I heard you."

Sirius picked up his phone and as he turned to go, Harry pulled him into a tight hug and whispered in his ear,

"It's all going work itself out. No rash actions, no hasty decisions. Let's hold off on bringing in your friend for now."

He tapped a finger to Sirius's temple.

"We think things through. The reason we're still here while all those other bastards are long gone is because we think."

Sirius extricated himself from Harry's embrace and walked out the office,

"I know, Harry."

We think. Harry sat at the edge of his desk. Was that what he'd been doing, getting involved with Lord Voldemort? Thinking. Where had his brains been from the instant he'd gazed into Voldemort's eyes? Harry snorted. He knew damn well where his brains had disappeared to.

He powered up his laptop and began doing searches for any word on the shipment the police had confiscated. He didn't find anything on it, but a headline froze his fingers.

BREAKING: Head of London's Drug Gang arrested. Questioned in suspicious fire.

Damn it. Harry clicked on the video link even though his brain screamed at him to look away. The video was of Voldemort being arrested, at a cemetery it looked like, about an hour or so ago. The accompanying article was short and didn't state anything Harry didn't already know about Voldemort. Of course, he did learn that Voldemort was arrested in connection to the death of his two workers who'd died in a fire. And he was being held downtown.

Harry picked up the phone and began dialling. He'd long stopped questioning why he acted before he thought when it came to Lord Voldemort,

"Hello?"

"Neville, It's Harry."

Neville Longbottom choked in his ear.

"Harry. Well. Well. How are you?"

Harry smiled.

"I'm good, but Neville, I'm afraid this isn't a social call."

He paused then said,

"I'm in need of a favour."

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

The detective shoved both hands in his pockets and scowled down at Voldemort,

"You're saying you didn't cause the fire and you have no idea who did?"

They'd snatched him as he'd stood off to the side of his man's burial. It enraged him, because those bastards knew he didn't set the fire. That he'd had nothing to do with it.

"Correct."

The second detective placed his hands flat on the table and glared at him,

"The bodies of your two men weren't the only thing we found burnt to a crisp inside that building. You know that, right?"

He hadn't bothered to remember their names, and he'd never met these particular members of the MET before, but he was getting a definite hate vibe from them. He grinned,

"I know nothing. I own a candy store, detectives."

He met their disgusted gazes with a small smile.

"What is it you think I do?"

Detective one asked,

"Do you think we're stupid?"

Voldemort shrugged.

"Well..."

The interrogation room opened and a tall, chubby man with a round man walked in wearing an ill-fitting brown suit and carrying a black briefcase,

"Okay, gentlemen. I'd like a moment with my client."

He thumped the briefcase onto the desk, making it shake as the detectives protested, and Voldemort stared at him,

"He didn't ask for a lawyer."

The man pulled a card from his jacket pocket and flicked it onto the desk,

"Yet here I am. Neville Longbottom, any questions you have for my client go through me."

Voldemort squinted at the man as he sat in the chair opposite and began rifling in his briefcase,

"Who sent you?"

He'd chosen not to call his regular attorney because he knew what the cops wanted. He'd done this dance with them many times. They'd hold him for twenty-four hours then let him go. He gazed up at the clock on the wall. He'd only been in there six hours. Neville smiled at him, a warm smile that crinkled his light brown eyes at the corners. His eyes hinted at secrets.

"Don't worry about that."

Voldemort didn't know how he felt about it. Neville directed his question to the two detectives,

"Care to tell me why my client was brought in? Suspicion of setting a fire on a building he has no connection to?"

Neville glanced at the paper in his hand then to Voldemort,

"You set the fire?"

Voldemort smiled,

"No."

Neville asked the detectives,

"Any evidence saying otherwise?"

The detectives grimaced and then detective number two spoke,

"We found evidence of illegal activity in that building."

"Good. Go arrest the owners. My client has nothing to do with it and I demand you release him, otherwise I'll be taking this to court, and we know how that's going to end."

The two detectives paled. Voldemort hid a smile and sat back in his chair. This Neville guy was okay. He waited until the detectives shuffled out the room and shut the door before demanding,

"Tell me who sent you."

Neville stared at him, gaze contemplative.

"Harry Potter."

Not too many things surprised Voldemort, but hearing Harry's name on the lawyer's lips did. And his reaction to hearing his toy's name surprised him even more. He didn't like it. Didn't like that Harry knew he was locked up, that he'd seen fit to interfere where Voldemort didn't want him to. They weren't that type. They weren't that close. They weren't... They weren't anything.

Harry was his toy. They played. Nothing more. He didn't want Harry anywhere near this side of him. Something hot boiled in his gut and a tiny voice whispered in the back of his mind that he should end it. This was coming too close to personal, which was the last thing he wanted. Now that Harry had almost gotten caught in the crossfire, it was time to move on.

 _End it._

He kept his mouth shut and his head down as Neville went through the process of getting him released. Waiting with his hands fisted. He hadn't anticipated having to decide on ending things with Harry, but he should. Especially with everything that was happening with the order. He didn't want Harry in the middle to get hurt or worse. Not that Voldemort cared about him in those terms, but it was a complication he didn't need. The less complications the better. Neville re-entered the room with a smile on his face.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

Voldemort got to his feet and walked with the lawyer out the building via a back entrance while everyone scowled at him. It was already night by the time they stepped outside. Voldemort pulled his hands from his pocket and started to dial Avery, but Neville tapped him on the shoulder, motioning to a dark sedan with tinted windows.

Voldemort stared. He knew that vehicle.

"Goddamn it."

He shrugged away from Neville's touch and marched over to the sedan, jerking open the passenger side door. He snapped when Harry looked at him,

"What the hell are you doing?"

Harry jerked his chin.

"Hello to you, too. Get in."

Voldemort waved a hand between them.

"This isn't happening. You shouldn't be here."

Harry spoke calmly,

"Get in the car, V."

Neville stood off to the side, a curious spectator to their drama. Voldemort got into the vehicle, leaving his door open.

"That guy, he shouldn't be here. You shouldn't have sent him."

Harry sighed and spoke in a matter of fact voice,

"You got arrested. You needed a lawyer."

Voldemort shouted,

"No, I have a lawyer. I know what I need, Harry. I didn't need him. I don't need you involved in a mess that doesn't concern you."

Harry just sat there, both hands cradling the steering wheel, face expressionless. It was like Voldemort's words weren't getting though.

"You don't belong here. You don't."

A muscle in Harry's jaw leapt. He stared through the windshield and nodded at the police station.

"What about you? Do you belong, in there?"

"You don't know me. Don't presume to know what I need, Harry."

Harry faced him then, eyes soft and watchful. Voldemort took a breath. This was going to hurt. Damn. He reached one hand down discreetly and gripped the edge of his seat.

"Do you think we're friends?"

Harry nodded.

"We're not friends, Harry. Not even a little. You're you and I'm me, and I think—"

He licked his lips.

"I think we leave it as is."

Harry cocked his head.

"What does that mean?"

Voldemort broke their stare, glancing away so Harry wouldn't see anything he shouldn't in his eyes.

"It means, you go your way and I'll go mine. You go back to what you were doing before I showed up and demanded entry into your life. I have to go."

He turned away and Harry gripped his shoulder, fingernails digging in.

"You're leaving me, V?"

Harry squeezed, and Voldemort's entire body burnt with lust at the painful contact. He forced himself to wrench way and get out of the car.

"Goodbye, Harry."

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Everything was a blur for a while there. Steady lines of coke and the liquor Voldemort had poured down his throat would do that to a person. He woke up one day…..hell if he knew what time or day of the week it was. After three tries he lifted his head off the pillow, squinting at the blinding light. He was trapped on a strange bed, flanked by Bella and Rodolphus, in a room he didn't recognize.

His bed partners were naked, and he made out restraint marks on Bella's wrist. Deep red gouges on Rodolphus' shoulders. Damn. Voldemort shifted and Bella rolled off him with a murmur. At least he still wore his jeans. What the hell had he done last night? Usually when he woke after his binges, he didn't care to remember what he'd done under the influence of his vices.

Today...

He remembered Harry's eyes when Voldemort yelled at him before walking away. The middle of his chest hurt. A sharp twinge that made him look down, touch the spot. Why did it hurt? Why? And why was he here when he had so many things happening in his life? Voldemort inched to the edge of the bed. Bella's eyes flicked open. Over on the other side, Rodolphus snored, wall shaking rumbles that never failed to irritate him.

Bella parted her legs when he crawled over her, her heat reaching up to him, musky with the scent. She pressed into him in a silent invite. One he'd normally accept, but right now he just wanted to brush his teeth and take a shower to wash away the days he couldn't remember.

He swung his leg over the side of the bed and sat on the edge. His head pounded and he winched, putting his face in his hands. Damn. He was a mess. Finally, he asked a sleepy Bella,

"Where are we?"

She pouted, eyes at half mast, as she crawled toward him.

"My house."

She reached out a hand to touch him but Voldemort jumped to his feet.

"Where is your home?"

He'd never been to Bella's house in all the years he'd been sleeping with her, all the time she'd been managing the candy store. He couldn't even remember her last name,

"South 4th Street? Are you okay, master?"

Was he? Voldemort felt around in his pocket for his phone and quickly dialled Avery while ignoring her. He needed out of there. Avery answered instantly,

"Yes, sir."

"Avery, do you know where Bella lives?"

Avery paused.

"Uh…yes, sir."

Voldemort let out a deep breath.

"Good. Come get me. Bring coffee."

"Yes…"

He hung up before Avery could finish the sentence and looked around for his shirt. If he could remember what he'd been wearing. He spotted his shoes easily enough and pulled those on as Bella watched him from the bed. She finally asked,

"Who is Harry?"

Voldemort spun around and speared her with a hard stare,

"What did you say?"

She paled, but repeated the question. Softer this time,

"Who is Harry?"

Voldemort reached her side in two strides.

"Where did you hear that name?"

He grabbed her by the face, fingers pinching into her cheeks as he demanded,

"Tell me."

Fear lit up her gaze, it coloured her chest and throat red.

"Y-You kept whispering it. When you were high."

Her lashes swept down, hiding her eyes briefly before she looked back at him.

"You looked sad."

He was high, how the hell could he be high and sad at the same time?

"No one."

He swallowed.

"He's no one. Forget whatever you heard."

That wasn't a question and he made sure she understood, staring deep into her eyes until she backed down and glanced away.

"Yes, master."

Satisfied, Voldemort released her and walked out the room. He felt... Outside Bella's bedroom, he stood, shoulder braced against the wall, and tried to figure out what he felt, the panic he'd experienced when Bella spoke Harry's name. The pain in his chest when he'd turned away from Harry that night. His inability to forget Harry's touch and his face no matter how high or how wasted he got.

His new toy. That was what Harry was. He needed to refer to him like that, keep him at a distance. Well, he'd already made his escape. He just had to find somebody else. Someone who intrigued him as Har…his toy, did. He kicked Bella's bedroom door open and poked his head in.

"Did we have sex?"

He nodded at the bed.

"The three of us?"

She shook her head.

"You just wanted to watch, master."

Voldemort closed the door so she didn't witness his relieved sigh. Then he caught himself and had to wonder why it mattered. He didn't know. The answer remained elusive, but it mattered that no one had touched him since Harry.

In the four days since he'd last seen Harry, Voldemort did his best to not think about him. He did. He busied himself with getting his streets in order. His people wanted him to launch a full on assault on the order and while Voldemort thought about it, salivated even, he couldn't go there. He'd lose lives and that didn't sit well, not with him, not when he knew everyone who worked for him by name, knew their families, their children. The old heads might be all set to wage war, he wasn't. He'd never be. That was the reason he'd made sure his hits, when he did hit, were orchestrated to do the most damage. Effective, but quiet.

Since he'd tipped off the police to the shipment of marijuana headed to Moscow, the streets had been quiet. There was talk of something big going down, and the media was of course hyping things up, but the streets were always talking. He didn't put much credence in it. Still, he kept watch, kept his ears to the wind, and made sure his men stayed on their grind.

Morfin was always in his face, trying to get more involved in whatever he was doing. No dice. It wasn't even that he didn't trust his uncle. He liked Morfin but he didn't like his ways.

And his ways for exactly what had gotten him locked up. Being locked away like that, you're supposed to change. Thing was, he didn't think Morfin changed for the better. Morfin was an act first think later sort of fool, and while Voldemort could be as impulsive as the next guy, he knew when to lock it down and act like the business man he was. Because what he did, he was a businessman. The cops and people who picketed outside his candy shop might not think so, but he was. He made money, he was in the business of making money. Any means necessary.

So, he kept Morfin at arm's length when it came to the business side, ignoring the look of betrayal his brother kept shooting at him. Being in charge of the girls was as good a job as any. Morfin had no reason to complain or want for something he'd never have.

Voldemort shouldn't either, but at night he'd lay in his big empty bed, windows open and the sea breeze floating over his body, he'd stare at his phone and hover his finger over Harry's number.

He sometimes found himself wanting to talk to Harry, about his life, his business. How hard, how difficult it was. It would surprise him, jolt him, that want, and instantly he'd shut it down. His toy. What Harry was. His title. Nothing more. But the want never fully went away, never got completely smothered. Harry would likely go back to one of those women, someone like Ginny, who needed but didn't demand like Voldemort did. Who wanted him, but didn't want anything beyond their own pain. Unlike him.

He didn't even know what he truly wanted from Harry. Pain and pleasure, mutual relief? More? He didn't have an answer, still didn't have one when he got the call from the guy he'd paid off at the club.

Harry had finally put in an appearance at the club. Was he alone or with someone? Didn't matter because Voldemort was already out of bed, pulling on his shirt as he headed for the door.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, SarahAshlyn, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

At the club, he handed the bathroom attendant a fifty pound bill for calling him then crept through the crowded brownstone. Middle of the week and the kinksters were out in full force. He was one of them, but he came for one man. He found his prey in one of the rooms set up for visitors to relax and talk, if they so wanted. Of course, not everyone was talking. A slender guy with salt and pepper hair was getting shagged on his hands and knees just over Harry's shoulder.

Voldemort watched Harry, watched him lean in close and talk to the woman who sat next to him. Too close. She was too close. Heat washed over Voldemort's nape. Wasn't arousal. Every time the woman laughed, she touched Harry's thigh. Voldemort glared at those red nails. It would be so easy to walk up to her and slice her throat with his pocket knife. Just a nice thin line. One ear to the other.

Harry said something to her and she laughed, throwing her head back. She was a blond, built slimmer than Ginny, skin pale and milky white. People milled around. They paid no mind to the others going at it like rabbits, but they stared at Harry when he laughed. He didn't do that often.

The bathroom attendant had told him about Harry's reputation at the club. Everyone wanted him to pay attention to them, but he rarely played with anyone he didn't bring himself. And when he did, he kept himself aloof. Emotionally. Physically. He never stayed around, socialized or made small talk. But here he was, doing it. And with ease, too.

Voldemort gritted his teeth. Why did that make his throat itch?

Harry and the woman stood, hand in her hand, headed to the basement and Voldemort followed. He waited until the couple reached their destination then stepped into the room. He frowned. The woman stood there, in the middle of the dungeon, by herself. Harry was nowhere in sight.

Voldemort lunged at her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and tugging. She groaned,

"Where's—"

"Hey, V."

Voldemort stiffened. Damn it. Damn it. He didn't have words, just the hum of his blood rushing in his ears and the thump of his heartbeat.

Harry said softly from behind him.

"Release her. Luna, thank you. You may go."

Voldemort loosened his hold on the woman's hair, and she nodded at Harry, then glanced at Voldemort. A knowing smile curved her lips.

"Anytime."

She left and Voldemort still hadn't moved. Still hadn't spoken,

"Cat got your tongue, V?"

Anger appeared the safest emotion to embrace. So, he spoke,

"You set me up. Why?"

Harry kissed him, a tiny brush of his lips against Voldemort's neck, but he started shaking. Violently. Unavoidably.

"Because I know you. Enough to know you want no one near me, enough to know you'd act if you saw me about to give someone else what I _know_ you want only for yourself."

That— It made no sense. Certainly, it wasn't true. He didn't want that. Exclusivity. Was that what Harry was saying? He opened his mouth, and Harry shifted away.

"Don't move."

Voldemort didn't, but Harry did. He heard the door close, heard Harry's footsteps as he returned to Voldemort,

"Hands behind your back."

Voldemort reacted without thought, clasping his hands behind him. Harry caught them, the pads of his fingers soft against his skin. He sucked in a breath and stood, waiting, shuddering as Harry bound his hands tightly. The scratch of the rope made his mouth dry up, made him bite his lower lip,

"On your knees."

Harry's voice. It was dark and rich, and it reached into the deepest parts of Voldemort, grabbing hold of him. He struggled to breathe, to think, managing to drop awkwardly to his knees. He looked at Harry who'd moved into his line of sight, wondering if everything he felt, everything he wanted, showed in his eyes. Harry stared back at him, his face hard and cold. His eyes blazed for Voldemort. He blazed like Voldemort had never seen him blaze for anyone else.

"Please."

Harry spoke again,

"I want your forehead pressed to the floor."

Voldemort threw himself forward, falling onto his stomach. He crouched onto his knees, leaning forward to place his face on the ground before turning and pressing his forehead on the floor as Harry had commanded.

 _His toy._ He had to remember. Frustration welled up and he whimpered. He had to remember to keep it distant. _His toy._ His toy got behind him and began unbuttoning his shirt from behind and tugged it off. The cool air hit his bare back and he moaned. His toy smoothed a palm over Voldemort's flesh

"This back. Its damn flawless."

Voldemort groaned, pushing back into that touch.

"I'm going to mark it permanently."

He shook, body clenched and at the ready. At the first crack of his toy's whip on his skin, Voldemort cried out. Hard and merciless, hardly stopping for breaks, he whipped Voldemort, painful, hot. The pain flared bright. He cried out, his body trembling because he loved it. All that pain, all that heat centered in his back, it crept over him, ran through him and he blubbered, arching into the blows even as he cried. The pain made his eyes wet, made the tears fall, and he begged for more. His toy cursed, swift, low.

"Damn…... Damn it, V. Seeing you like this..."

Tears ran down his face and into his mouth, salty and pain-filled. He licked it up.

"Please. Oh. Please."

His toy reached forward and touched the scorching skin on his back. When Harry spoke he sounded like he was in pain.

"Yes. You don't even know. You don't know anything, V."

He slapped his back, slapped the burning whipped skin until Voldemort screamed, head thrown back. He dry-heaved, trying to writhe away from that pain, but needing it. Wanting it. The ache made him want more. He coughed, blind through the tears.

"I can't….I can't…"

His toy said, all control and authority.

"You can. You want to. For me."

Anything. For him. Harry pulled back and started whipping him again. Voldemort remained hard. His cock remained rock hard throughout,

"You don't come until I say."

But he wanted to. Voldemort panted. He needed to come. The next blow came down harder than the rest, burning him. Pain ripped through him, flaming in colour behind his eyeballs. His vision whited out. He heard himself sobbing, heard his toy behind him too, panting just as heavy, just as wanton. Breath rattled in his chest, like train wheels on rusted out tracks.

Harry was merciless, ruthless. His body took it all, took the blows. Hungry for the pain, hungry for his body to be abused. Dying to come. Because he was. Sobbing and begging,

Another hard blow, and he tried to crawl away from it, nails digging into the wood floor as fire danced up his spine. Finally, it stopped and his toy retreated. Voldemort cried out,

"No. Oh Please. Please."

His toy walked over to him and helped him up to a kneeling position.

"Shh."

Voldemort gazed up at him. He felt as if his face was swollen.

"Don't stop."

His lips trembled.

"Please."

His toy smoothed a hand over his head then pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. Voldemort blinked. He hadn't gotten undressed. Here Voldemort was, on his knees, shirtless and nearly whipped to death and his toy remained fully clothed.

"Shhhh"

His cock jerked.

"You're beautiful like this, V. You have no idea."

But his toy wiped his face, wiped the tears with a slight tremor in his hand. Voldemort turned, pushing his face into that hand.

"This little game that we play..."

He paused when his throat burned.

"Is it, V? Is it a game?"

Down on his knees, Voldemort looked up and up into fathomless emerald green eyes. They trapped him enough that he forgot to bristle at that stupid nickname.

The pad of one finger touched his throat, slid down. He swallowed, but he had no saliva. He blinked to clear the haze over his eyes.

"Is it a game, this, what we do? This is how you play?"

Ofcourse it was. He liked his toys. His drinks. His drugs. His women. His men too. Like the one who had him on his knees. This was him. The crazy little games that he played. He could leave at any time. Tied up as he was he couldn't move except to flick a glance at the door flung wide open for anyone to see him beg to be used. But he could leave. End it. Because that's what he did. He played. And then he walked away.

"Your game."

The hand in his hair moved then reappeared in front of his face holding another length of rope.

"This is your game. You stalking me, begging me..."

Voldemort didn't beg, not unless he was on his knees. He didn't remember begging.

"You…. always in my shadow making it impossible for me to do anything. That's your game? The woman you just saw me with. The one you would've hurt if I hadn't rescued her. All part of your game?"

She'd needed to be hurt. No one used his toys without permission. He'd stood in the shadows and watched her touch his toy, put her red lips to his ear and her long-nailed hands on his thigh, and he had salivated at the thought of gutting her. For touching what was his. He'd gotten hard as he'd thought of it.

Hot breath brushed his neck. Made him shudder. Usually he had better control when he played his games. Usually his toys didn't affect him. Usually he didn't pursue his toys either. This one was tough to catch. Impossible to pin down. It exhilarated him, that cat and mouse game.

"If I'd slept with her while you watched, would that have been part of the game?"

Something thudded in his chest. He swallowed again. Fire burned his throat. His head pounded as a flash of heat made him sweat. Anger. Not just any anger. Jealous anger. His lips parted and his toy swooped in, took him. His mouth. His tongue. His mind. And Voldemort started to pant because that wasn't part of the game. Not his game. To be taken over. To be made to feel more than the superficial pain on his skin. He tried to stop the kiss, turn his head, but his toy caught him by the throat, fingers tight, pressing in, stealing breath he didn't seem to want to give back. His toy whispered. Sadistic. Eyes so green and so infinitely deep, deeper than any ocean. He looped the rope around Voldemort's neck. Tightened it,

"Watch me "

He pulled the rope.

Let's play then, V. And watch me…..."

Voldemort did.

"Watch me break you."

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, SarahAshlyn, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

He tightened the rope, pulling while Voldemort opened his mouth, fighting to breathe, to live. His toy whispered, voice gritty, his dark form wavering in front of him,

"I want you to say it…..Say it's more. Admit it."

Voldemort struggled, unable to do much other than wiggle and lurch forward. With his hands tied behind his back, he couldn't grab the rope, couldn't pull it away to gasp in air. His heart raced almost out his chest as he fought.

Nothing to say. Nothing he could say, not like this. The rope loosened and he coughed, throat burning as he gasped and gulped in air. Dots swam behind his eyelids.

"I'm going to break you, V. Until you tell me you want it."

He tightened the rope again and Voldemort fell forward, face mashed up against his toy's leg, fresh tears wetting his face,

"Tell me."

But Voldemort didn't have anything left. He parted his dry lips, gasping to breathe. His sounds, the rattling breath, his sobbing. He choked, as his vision swam.

"Come for me. Damn it! Come, V."

He yanked the rope, wrenching Voldemort backward and he went, coming even as he lost consciousness.

Harry braced himself for Voldemort's reaction as the man roused, rubbing along Harry's sheets with a rumbling moan. He'd placed Voldemort face down on his bed after pulling off his shoes. He'd had a hell of a time getting him into the elevator and up to his floor. Even out of it, drunk on his submission, Voldemort had rebelled at stepping into the elevator. His high had been the only reason Harry was able to get him out of the club and here to his condo at all.

Voldemort's reaction, now that he didn't look forward to.

Voldemort whispered something, too low for Harry to decipher, then he rolled onto his back, face contorting into a pained grimace. His back would still sting.

"V."

Voldemort stopped moving. One eye opened, locking in on Harry,

"Wha…"

Harry smiled,

"Welcome back."

He held out the glass of water,

"Drink."

Both of Voldemort's eyes opened, darting around the room.

"Where am I?"

He lurched upright then hissed.

"Where am I?"

Harry replied nonchalantly,

"At my condo."

Voldemort laughed and fell backward onto the pillows, one arm flung over his eyes.

"Could've sworn you said I was in your house, Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't say anything. He waited and Voldemort lowered his arm, staring up at Harry with the most anguished expression.

"Why am I here?"

Harry shrugged.

"I want you here."

It wasn't easy to say the words when his rational mind battled his heart on what to do, but he managed. Voldemort took the glass of water from him and flung it across the room without breaking eye contact.

"I don't care what you want. This isn't about you. It's about me. I don't want to be here."

Harry just stared at him, because obviously that wasn't the truth.

"You had no right."

Voldemort's words trembled and Harry stared at him closely. Was that fear he saw reflected back at him in Voldemort's gorgeous brown eyes? Finally, Harry spoke softly,

"Stay the night with me. Give me that."

Voldemort shook his head. Eyes wild, he looked like a trapped animal, searching for a way out of his predicament.

"We're not friends. We're nothing. I can't…"

He flipped over, burying his face in the pillows.

"Don't make this personal. It's not."

Harry hovered a hand over Voldemort's back, aching to touch him, scared to do anything that would make him run.

"V, you're in my bed."

His lips quirked when Voldemort's hips rolled.

"You're humping my sheets."

Voldemort groaned, words muffled by the pillows,

"I can't help it. They feel so soft."

He shuddered.

"And they smell like you."

His fingers fisted the sheets.

"I'm surrounded by you and I…"

He sighed and lifted his head, meeting Harry's gaze over his shoulder.

"I can't. Not with you. Not now when my life's so damned volatile."

Because of him. Harry swallowed the guilt, bitter in his throat. He wanted to reach for him, hug him close. He opened his mouth, to tell Voldemort who he was, but he saw it, Voldemort leaving, walking away and Harry was way too selfish to let that happen. He said instead with a rueful smile,

"V, letting you walk away from me at the police station was difficult. Harder than I thought, way harder than I'd expected, and these few days..."

Harry shook his head.

"Stay with me, V."

Voldemort's Adam's apple shifted up and down. He licked his lips and whispered, broken, rough.

"I don't do this. I don't do more. I'm not considered first choice when it comes to more, Mr. Potter."

Bastard that Harry was, he wanted more. The last thing he should want, the last person he should want, but he did. Voldemort spoke again,

"I don't even know you. We don't know anything about each other. I have to keep it like that."

Harry got to his feet and held out a hand.

"Stay with me tonight and I'll tell you whatever you want to know about me."

Voldemort bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes.

"V."

Voldemort's eyes flew open and he said, scowling,

"Don't call me that."

He sighed and blew out a breath.

"One night."

Harry's heart leapt, but he nodded demurely.

"Yes."

Voldemort took his hand, grasped it tight, and Harry swallowed before hauling Voldemort into a sitting position.

"Come with me,"

Harry jerked his head toward the bedroom door.

"Let's get you something to drink."

Voldemort's cheeks pinked, but he nodded and got off the bed with Harry's help. Harry made his way out the room and through the condo to the kitchen with Voldemort following closely behind. In the kitchen, he poured Voldemort another glass of water and offered him something to eat which he declined. That was a good thing, since Harry had no idea what he had in all his cupboards that was edible. Debra was in charge of food. He could barely make scrambled eggs without burning them.

He stood there next to a topless Voldemort in his kitchen, watching him drink his water. Other than Debra and the odd visit from Sirius, Harry didn't have visitors. Voldemort looked like he should be there more often. Harry wasn't prepared to feel this way for this man. He needed to step back, but not from Voldemort. Not right now.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, SarahAshlyn, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

"This way."

He headed out to the balcony with a wave at Voldemort. The entire balcony wrapped around the condo from the kitchen to Harry's bedroom. He walked outside and inhaled the night air. Voldemort settled next to him.

"Wow."

It was a beautiful view, overlooking the London city with the River Thames mere feet away, and the lights of London's cityscape in the near distance. Voldemort grinned, eyes wide and almost childlike as he took it in.

"This is spectacular."

Harry leaned forward on his elbows, shoulders bumping Voldemort's,

"I like it."

Voldemort asked,

"You just moved in?"

Harry shook his head with a laugh.

"Actually, I've been here four years."

Voldemort turned to him, confusion on his face,

"But...the walls are bare, there's barely any furniture. Why?"

Harry stared out over the darkness. This part of himself he could share, but it hurt, still, so Goddamn much,

"I haven't ever really had a family or anyone close."

Voldemort tensed next to him. Harry shook his head, sliding his hand over Voldemort's arm,

"My parents died I was barely a year old and I grew up with my relatives, who weren't exactly loving."

Voldemort made a low sound. Harry didn't look at him.

"Yeah…. they just kept me around for the money they received. If it weren't for that they would have kicked me to the curb and I probably wouldn't even be alive. They despised me, downright detested me. They didn't give a damn about me. They only talked to me when they had a list of chores for me to do. When I wasn't working for them, they ignored me. I bore all their hate, all their ignorance, all their coldness and indifference for sixteen years. I knew they weren't going to pay for my college so I moved out."

"That sounds…"

Harry smiled.

"Yes."

He fisted his hands.

"I got myself through college, through university but I always wondered about my parents since no one ever talked about them and I was told that they had been killed in a car accident. I had never even seen them"

He looked at Voldemort and Voldemort asked him,

"Did you ever look for anything about them?"

Harry nodded his head.

"I did a lot of research but couldn't find anything. That struck me as odd because there should have been a news report…. something. I just about abandoned my search but something in me just wasn't ready to give up. So, I dug deeper. Being a lawyer can get you through some locked doors. It turned out that they had been murdered."

"Oh, Damn."

Right? Voldemort didn't even know the full story, but even he knew it was going to be bad. Harry's hands shook, so he laced his fingers.

"My dad worked for the Scotland Yard. He had been working undercover in the Cosa Nostra. Someone sold him out. And those Italians beat my parents. They broke nearly every bone in their bodies."

Harry cleared his throat. His eyes blurring with tears,

"They were…."

Harry spun away. The pain of that discovery would never go away. Those photographs he'd seen would never leave him. Harry said hoarsely

"They'd been chopped up…The police only recognized them by their IDs"

Voldemort touched him, grasped his shoulder, squeezing.

"I was in that house…. I was there and I can't even remember it…The report said that they had found me in the bedroom, wailing and crying…...They must have screamed…"

"What the hell?" Voldemort hugged him from behind.

"Tell me those bastards got locked up or died."

Oh, Harry had dealt with them. He had tracked them down and turned their bodies to a crisp inside their car. Wasn't the first time he'd taken lives, but that had been the last. He'd loved it too much.

"They got what they deserved."

He tipped his chin up.

"I don't know. That just shook me up inside. I was never able to form connections with anyone after that."

He took a breath and Voldemort asked,

"Why?"

Harry shrugged,

"I don't know. Maybe because if I don't have anyone then I won't have to face the risk to lose them."

"I'm sorry."

Voldemort's words made Harry blink and he turned around to gaze at the other man.

"Why?"

"For what you went through."

Harry nodded,

"It's just life. You know I've never really felt alive, never really felt connected but when I look into your eyes, I feel like…I feel like I should take the risk."

Under Harry's touch, Voldemort's body went taut. He tensed as well, waiting to see what Voldemort could do. Voldemort finally spoke softly.

"I fell for a man once. But he was an employee of my grandfather's and I just never had the nerve to ask him out. Turned out he was straight and got married to a woman, Narcissa."

Harry cocked his head to the side. Narcissa sounded way too familiar and too close for his peace of mind. If Voldemort's Narcissa was the same woman as his partner in the club, Harry definitely needed to get as far from Voldemort as he could,

"When I got control of the gang. I was practically drunk on the power, Mr. Potter. There's something very satisfying about being on top. I still feel that way sometimes but this turf war is really getting out of control and I feel like everything's slipping right through my fingertips."

"I'm sorry."

Harry pursed his lips and gripped Voldemort's fingers.

"I'm so sorry."

"That's why I can't do this."

Voldemort stared down at their joined hands.

"It's dangerous and I don't..."

Harry tightened his grip on Voldemort's fingers.

"It's okay. Don't worry about me."

"That's the thing."

Voldemort jerked away and faced Harry with a serious expression in his eyes.

"I can't _not_ worry about you. Someone shot at me with you standing inches away, Harry. You don't belong in this with me. I need to walk away."

He rubbed the top of his head in a frustrated gesture as he looked around.

"Damn, I woke up in bed with Bella and Rodolphus this morning and I—"

What. The. Hell? Harry grabbed him by the throat and pushed him into the wall.

"You did what?"

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, SarahAshlyn, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Voldemort's mouth opened and closed, his eyes bulged out,

"You're having sex with other people?"

Harry tightened his grip, pressing his thumb over Voldemort's windpipe. He hadn't seen that one coming and it shook him, made him see red. Harry roared and shook Voldemort.

"Answer me!"

Voldemort clawed at his hand, coughing,

"Har…."

Harry released him, but Voldemort held on to him, stopping him from moving away.

"Damn you, V."

Voldemort panted and coughed.

"Will you listen before you start choking a guy?"

Harry narrowed his gaze.

"What do you want to say, V?"

Voldemort swallowed and cleared his throat.

"I wanted to say that I walked away from the police station and lost all track of time."

He paused and rubbed his throat,

"I did the coke, drank the alcohol, and I woke up this morning sandwiched between the people I usually play with."

Harry clenched his jaw and gritted out,

"You're not helping."

Voldemort rolled his eyes,

"But I didn't do anything. Bella said I kept whispering your name, and that we didn't sleep together. I just watched the two of them go at it."

Harry stared at him in disbelief,

"You believe that?"

"I woke up in my jeans. Besides,"

Voldemort's expression hardened.

"Bella knows better than to lie to me."

He looked away.

"I was so relieved when she said I didn't play with them."

Harry moved in closer, trapping Voldemort against the wall,

"What does that say? What does it mean that you don't want to be with anybody else?"

Voldemort's jaw ticked but he didn't look at Harry.

"Says I've lost my mind."

Harry cupped his chin, turning Voldemort to face him.

"No. It says you want me, V."

Harry leaned in, flicking the tip of his tongue over Voldemort's bottom lip.

"Says you want this."

Harry kissed him, and Voldemort immediately parted his lips, tongue sweeping inside and coiling around Harry's. Sweet. Voldemort tasted so sweet. Voldemort moaned and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist as he hugged him close, whimpering. Harry ate at his mouth, shuddering when Voldemort's tongue slid over his and flicked the top of his palate. Too damned good. He pressed closer, cupping Voldemort's ass. He swallowed the hitch in the other man's breath. With one hand, Harry reached up and caught one of Voldemort's nipples.

Voldemort cried out into the kiss. Harry plucked the nub, hard, merciless, plumping it, twisting it. Voldemort writhed against him, kissing him rough, wild as he pushed his chest forward, silently begging for more. Harry gave him more, working both nipples, scraping his nails over the hard points, pulling as Voldemort rubbed his erection against Harry's stomach.

Harry sucked his tongue hard, smiling in his mind at the wet sounds. So damned obscene. Voldemort humped him, wanton and needy, the heat pouring off him blasting Harry, making him sweat. He broke the kiss so he could hear Voldemort's cries as he tormented his nipples.

"You taste so sweet."

Harry murmured against Voldemort's neck.

"Always so damn sweet."

Voldemort breathed his name,

"Harry. Oh….. I…..I do own a candy store."

He rocked onto Harry.

"Yeah, sweetheart."

Harry didn't let up pinching those sexy nipples. He finally ordered,

"Work yourself on me until you come,"

Voldemort writhed against him and rasped out,

"Like this."

He twisted Voldemort's left nipple and the man threw his head back and cried out

"Yes, just like that. You're so beautiful. So damned gorgeous when you hurt for me, V."

Voldemort's hips jerked. The wet spot on the front of Harry's sweats grew and grew. He got wetter and harder with every sound Voldemort made, every time his body arched and he cried out. Pained perfection. And it was all for him. All of Voldemort's perfection was for him. Harry panted as his orgasm blazed through him.

"Want you with me, V."

Leaning forward, he caught Voldemort's nipple with his teeth and bit down. Voldemort screamed, hips jerking rapidly. Harry came with him, at the feel of him. And when he finished he took Voldemort's mouth again, snaking his tongue inside to lick him up.

"Taste so good. Damn."

Voldemort's eyes were closed, face lax after his orgasm. Exhaustion showed in every line of his face.

"I need a shower, Mr. Potter."

Harry licked him again, a wet line down his neck.

"As you wish."

Voldemort snorted and Harry grinned. He walked the few feet to his bedroom with Voldemort wrapped all around him, clutching him as if he never wanted to let Harry go. That was fine. With Harry. That was too damn ideal. He brought them to the shower, and they stood under the spray like that, both still clothed. Voldemort's arms were wrapped around Harry's shoulders, his face buried in his neck.

Harry extricated himself and leaned Voldemort against the shower wall, quickly stripping away his pants and washing him when he noticed that Voldemort was already half asleep. Harry took care of him then wrapped him in a towel and bought him back to the bedroom.

Voldemort fell facedown onto the mattress, snuggling into the pillows with a deep sigh. Harry could stand there and watch him all night. Lord Voldemort in his bed, sniffing his sheets. When did this happen, this warmth blossoming in his chest? How? He spun away before he lost his mind. He threw their clothes into the washing machine— thank heavens he'd paid attention when Debra had showed him how to use it—then went to take his shower. He didn't spend too much time washing up. He had a handsome naked man in his bed and Harry wanted to be there with him. He wanted to snuggle up close to him, press his nose to Voldemort's skin and inhale.

Harry wanted to roll over in his sleep and bump up against Voldemort, to know he was there, sleeping next to him, dreaming next to him.

He wanted a hell of a lot of things he hadn't thought to want ever, and he wanted them with the man he'd tried to kill, the man whose life he'd planned to meticulously destroy.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, SarahAshlyn, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Voldemort came awake with a soft huff of air between his lips. Before he opened his eyes, he knew he wasn't in his own bed. Before the scent of lemon and sage teased his nostrils, he knew he was damned.

Harry's bed. After all his talk about not getting personal, he was in Harry's bed. The man seemed intent on keeping him there, too. That wasn't going to happen.

Voldemort sat upright, white sheets pooling around his waist. He was naked and alone, but the indent on the pillow next to him let him know Harry had spent at least part of their slumber right there next to him. He rubbed the heel of one hand over his chest with a grimace. He needed to get the hell out while he still could.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and heaved a grateful sigh when he spotted his black jeans neatly folded and sitting on a nearby chair. He quickly pulled them on and looked around. He vaguely remembered Harry bathing him last night. The memory made him flush. He'd been so damn tired he hadn't gotten the chance to savour that. Maybe he'd find a way to talk Harry into a repeat performance, this time when he was fully awake and alert.

Low melodic music reached his ears, drifting in from the balcony, so he went that way, scrubbing a hand over his face. He found Harry sitting, legs folded under him, on a yoga mat, palms up on his lap with his eyes closed. Voldemort leaned against the doorway, arms crossed, and watched him. Like him, Harry was bare-chested, but he wore dark blue lounge pants. He looked at peace sitting there, face relaxed and open. Nothing like the man Voldemort had first laid eyes on in that club. Something told him this was the real Harry Potter.

There was more to discover, more to learn about this man. Beyond his ability to give Voldemort exactly what he wanted, to dish out the pain. There was so much more, but he couldn't want it. He couldn't touch it. He bit his lip, the urge to run swelling in his chest until he couldn't ignore it, until his legs twitched. _Turn around. Walk away._ He gripped a fistful of the white curtains at the balcony entryway, staring at Harry.

"Hey."

Voldemort blinked. Harry smiled at him, eyes crinkling at the corners, pleasure shining in his emerald green gaze. Pleasure. At seeing him. Such a good thing, but it hurt, too. It hurt, right there, in his chest. The expression on Harry's face hurt and Voldemort wanted to hide from it. From what it meant.

"Damn, you look good."

The hard heat in Harry's eyes sent warmth crawling down Voldemort's spine.

"So sexy."

Voldemort hid his inner turmoil with a grin and a wink.

"Who me? I woke up like this."

"Come."

Harry crooked a finger and Voldemort went, unable and unwilling, to do anything else. Harry got to his feet in a slow, fluid motion and when Voldemort finally stood inches apart in front of him, he slid a hand down Voldemort's chest, resting it just below his navel.

"Good morning, V."

Voldemort would've protested about that stupid nickname again, but Harry kissed him. Soft and sweet, and it stole Voldemort's words. He reciprocated with a low hum, falling into Harry's arms with a sigh.

What did it mean, this thing that made him ache at the thought of leaving Harry's embrace? What did it say about him that he wanted to bury his face in Harry's neck and stay there, wrapped up in the smell of the other man's skin? Was it weakness, to want this so much? To need this so badly? Harry murmured against his lips softly,

"Have breakfast with me."

Voldemort wrenched away from him.

"Don't. You know I can't."

But he wanted to. A muscle in Harry's jaw flexed, but he kept his voice low, his eyes soft.

"You can. V."

He cupped Voldemort's cheek.

"You can. Breakfast, just breakfast."

Voldemort pursed his lips and looked away. Harry finally whispered,

"I watched you sleep…. You in my bed, V."

His fingers tightened on Voldemort's face.

"You in my bed, I didn't know that would feel so good. Watching you sleep…"

Voldemort met his gaze, trying for a smile that barely formed before it broke and fell apart. Much like his resistance to Harry's words, his touch, his eyes.

"Sounds like the actions of a stalker."

Harry grinned, briefly.

"You would know, yeah? You stalked me until I gave in to you."

Voldemort snorted,

"You had no choice but to give in."

Harry nodded. His thumb swept over Voldemort's bottom lip.

"True. No choice against you."

His gaze had sharpened and now they pierced Voldemort dead center, stealing his breath, making his lungs burn. Voldemort licked his lips.

"Just breakfast?"

A spark of triumph shone in Harry's eyes, but he just nodded.

"Yes."

Voldemort turned away from him,

"Good"

He walked inside and said over his shoulder

"And stop calling me V."

Voldemort washed up in Harry's bathroom, using the new toothbrush Harry produced before he grabbed his phone and followed Harry's directions to the living room. He found Harry sitting at the fancy dining table, way down at the end reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. Dishes clattered from the kitchen, and the sound of running water made Voldemort frown.

"Who's in the kitchen?"

Harry looked up.

"Oh, that's Debra. Housekeeper extraordinaire."

Voldemort narrowed his gaze,

"Does she know I'm here?"

Harry lifted his shoulders in an exaggerated shrug.

"Don't know. Does it matter?"

Voldemort glared at him. See, this was why he didn't do personal.

"Calm down, Debra is my housekeeper. Not my mother."

Harry slammed his coffee cup down on the table.

"Do you want to run?"

Voldemort stubbornly kept his mouth shut. Harry sighed.

"I can see it in your eyes, V. You can't hide from me."

"Don't call me—"

He stopped when a tiny woman came into the room. She froze when she saw him, eyes wide.

Harry picked his newspaper back up and shook it out loudly,

"Close your mouth, Debra. This is V, he'll be staying over every so often. V, this lovely lady is Debra. She takes care of me."

Damn him. Voldemort threw Harry a cutting glare, but the bastard wasn't even looking at him, he was pretending to read his newspaper with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Good morning, Mr. V."

Debra just stood there, ogling him and he glanced down at himself, face growing hot. His upper half was bare, so she could see all the tattoos,

"Debra."

He nodded at her.

"Pleased to meet you."

He offered up a small smile and she reciprocated with a hesitant curve of her mouth. She really was tiny, with really light brown skin and thick, wavy salt and pepper hair pulled into a short ponytail. She wore a simple blue dress with a yellow and white apron over it. Her hands were linked in front of her. He'd peg her to be in her late fifties, early sixties, and she had a slight accent. An Island accent,

"What would you like for breakfast, Mr. V?"

Voldemort fidgeted under her direct stare. He jerked his chin in Harry's direction,

"Uh, what's he having?"

Debra's tone was sufficiently disapproving.

"Mr. Potter has already been served."

Voldemort glanced over Harry.

"Coffee? That's breakfast?"

Harry smiled at Debra, a gesture meant to placate.

"Hey. That's what I always have. Debra knows that."

Voldemort walked over and pulled out the chair to Harry's left.

"Bacon, scrambled eggs. Waffles? I like waffles."

He licked his lips and Harry stared at him, or rather his mouth.

"So, yeah, we'll have that."

He waited for Harry to contradict him, but he didn't. He turned to find Debra staring at him with an indecipherable expression that made him self-conscious. She left the room with a small nod in his direction, and he faced Harry,

"Really? Just coffee?"

Harry replied indignantly without looking away from his newspaper,

"What? I'm usually too busy for anything else."

Voldemort snorted, Harry put the newspaper aside and spoke in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Debra likes you,"

Voldemort frowned,

"What? She just stared at me the whole time."

Harry pursed his lips with a nod,

"Yep. Totally likes you."

Voldemort ducked his head then snapped upright,

"I know what you're doing."

Harry lifted an eyebrow,

"What am I doing?"

"You—You want me to see what it's like."

He'd been going for outrage, but each word came out softer, rougher than the last.

"What it could be like."

He looked down at the table, trying to hide the hope he just knew was on his face. Harry touched Voldemort's arm and asked,

"What if I am? V, what if I am?"

Voldemort tugged his hand away. He refused to look up, refused to go where Harry wanted them to go.

"It's not going to work."

Harry's chair scraped the floor when he pushed away from the table.

"Come here."

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, SarahAshlyn, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry's chair scraped the floor when he pushed away from the table.

"Come here."

Voldemort's body jerked. Damned voice, chocolate, deep, dark and smooth. So bloody sweet. Voldemort's weakness and Harry knew it. He was already semi-hard, tip already damp. Because of that damned tone of voice. He looked up.

Harry remained seated, though he'd pushed away from the table. He sat there, waiting for Voldemort, as if he knew what Voldemort would do. Knew Voldemort would get up from the table slowly, that he'd stumble over on legs that suddenly felt wooden. That he'd shift into the space between Harry and the table and reach behind him to grab hold off the table's edge in hopes of remaining upright. Harry finally ordered,

"Sit on the table. Lean back on your elbows."

Damn. Forget semi. Voldemort was all the way hard. All the way wet, the front of his sweats soaked and already noticeable. He did as Harry ordered, hips resting on the table as he reclined backward, putting his weight on his elbows.

"Hold it."

Then Harry was there, one hand touching Voldemort, throat to navel, in a broad caress while the other tugged down the waistband of his sweats. He shook. Just that and he shook. Harry touched the spot under his navel tenderly. Breath sawed out of Voldemort's throat. Loud and heavy as if he'd already ran a mile.

"Do you want me?"

Voldemort trembled and Harry hummed out,

"I want you so bad, V."

He got up and leaned over Voldemort, lips brushing his chest.

"I want you."

He licked Voldemort, swirling his tongue over a nipple. Voldemort inhaled, sharp, fisting his hands. His arm trembled, but he held himself still. Harry cupped him, his balls, thumb swiping through the slick wetness at his crown. Voldemort panted. Arching, silently begging, mouth agape as he gulped his breaths.

Harry bit his nipples, pinched them and twisted, giving Voldemort the pain and then kissed it away, alternating between squeezing and stroking his cock. Voldemort pushed forward, shoving himself into Harry's tight fist, moving himself on that hold as he threw his head back, moaning, whimpering.

It was torture, but the kind he liked. The kind he'd sought Harry out for, and he got it with each nip Harry gave him, each hard tug on his balls, and the scrape of Harry's thumb over Voldemort's hungry slit. His ass clenched, neglected for longer than Voldemort had ever intended, but he wasn't in charge, wasn't in control, and he'd get what he needed only when Harry deemed it time. That killed him. In the best way. Fired his blood.

He moaned, one hand coming off the table to cup the back of Harry's head, his fingers entangled in those raven black locks. Harry kissed his way down Voldemort's body, licking at the tattoos, kissing the scars. Voldemort swallowed the emotions clogging his throat.

"Harry."

In response, Harry traced a hip bone, grunting when Voldemort's hips bucked.

"Going to taste you, V."

His breath whispered over Voldemort's groin, heating him from his tip to his balls and ass.

"Want you to let go, V."

Slick heat swallowed Voldemort's cock and he cried out, slamming down Harry's throat. Fingers dug into his hip, the pain sharp, blinding. He tightened his hold on Harry and thrust up, doing as he was commanded. Unable to see Harry's eyes, Voldemort slammed in. Harry cupped his balls, pulling and twisting them.

"Damn."

Voldemort trembled, knees shaking as he shoved himself into Harry's eager mouth.

"Damn. Please…Harry."

He wanted to let go, wanted to come. Too long, too much. And Harry made it impossible to hold on to control, to savour what he needed so desperately.

Harry touched him, one finger in that damned place behind his balls guaranteed to make him come. He jerked to a half sitting position, one hand controlling the back of Harry's head, the other fisted in his mouth to stifle his cries.

He could see Harry, see his emerald green eyes bright and lust-filled, urging Voldemort on, demanding he let go. Voldemort lifted his hips, plunging in and out, mesmerized by his length as it disappeared into Harry's willing mouth. Wet and shiny, flushed bright red and the crown flared, slit gaping and dripping pre-cum that Harry lapped up.

Voldemort's body tightened and he groaned.

"Harry. Damn…please. I…"

"Mm."

Harry pulled off him, lips swollen. Voldemort's wet cock stroked onto his stomach, trailing pre-cum

"Want it all."

He pushed a finger, wet with a mixture of Voldemort's pre-cum into Voldemort's ass. Voldemort hissed at the burn, but lifted his knees, exposing his hole so Harry could do whatever he wanted.

Harry dipped his finger deeper with a lazy grin. Voldemort howled and came. Harry made a low agonized sound against him, twisting the finger in a shallow thrust. It hurt. Burned. So long since he'd been penetrated. Hurt. But Voldemort pushed back against it, fighting to take it inside, wanting Harry inside.

Harry pulled away and pushed Voldemort backward with both hands against the underside of his thighs. Voldemort went with the movement, falling flat on his back, legs in the air, and Harry buried his finger in Voldemort's ass, pushing into him.

"Yes. Yes."

Voldemort pinched his nipples, rolling his hips as he got himself off on Harry's finger. He couldn't breathe. His lungs felt full to bursting, but he cared about nothing but the slick finger digging him out, and Harry's moans and groans spurred him on,

"Don't stop."

Voldemort panted,

"Please. Please."

Harry pulled his finger away. Voldemort whimpered at the retreat.

"No. No…Oh… Harry. Please."

Harry grinned, gaze predatory as he said,

"Hold yourself open for me, V."

Harry's grin widened. Voldemort didn't care about modesty or any of that, not when Harry looked at him like he did then. All soft and sweet, a little dazed and a lot hungry. He held himself open, hole stretched and burning as Harry dipped his finger again and traced Voldemort with it,

"I…..need it in me….need it in me, Harry."

Harry dipped inside, slowly, finger pushing past Voldemort's tight ring. Voldemort swiveled his hips. Achy. Needy. Everywhere. He blazed, the heat inside him pouring out, making him sweat.

Harry flicked his finger in and out, moving inside Voldemort like he wanted.

"Yes."

He humped that finger

"Right there. Right…Ohhhhh….."

Voldemort stroked him again, short, sharp pulls on his sensitive dick. Voldemort shrieked. The cry gurgled and choked off when Harry pushed two fingers into him, immediately zeroing in on his prostate.

"Harry."

He lurched off the table.

"Damn…Ohhh…..Ohhhhh…."

He came again, ass clenching around those digits, bucking into Harry. His toes curled and he slammed his head back on the table as he stared at the ceiling, temporarily blinded. A gasp sounded at the other end of the table, above his head. Voldemort froze. Damn. He'd forgotten all about Debra. Something crashed to the floor.

Harry raised his head and looked over Voldemort's shoulder.

"Just put the food down, Debra."

He sounded rusty and he cleared his throat.

"We'll serve ourselves. Thank you."

Harry's lips curved as dishes thumped onto the table then light footsteps hurried away.

Voldemort covered his eyes with a hand and groaned.

"Damn."

Harry chuckled,

"Not something she'll soon forget, I'm sure."

The fingers inside Voldemort retreated and he hissed, at the loss more than anything else. Harry turned his gaze to Voldemort.

"You taste sweet everywhere, V."

Harry winked.

"Every damn where."

Voldemort rolled his eyes despite the hot blush washing over his face.

"I can't believe we forgot about her."

He hopped off the table on shaky legs and pulled up his pants.

"I didn't forget."

Harry stood, gaze hot on Voldemort's face,

"I'm not ashamed of what we do, and no one's going to get in my way when I want something."

He walked off in the direction of the bathroom while Voldemort gaped after him.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Charliee Keely Warmer, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

"Have dinner with me tonight."

The fork clattered from Voldemort's fingers. He remained frozen in place, eyes on the scraps of food in his plate as he went over what he should say. Weighing that against what he wanted to say. Harry added,

"It's an open invite."

Voldemort glanced at him. Harry's attention was on his plate, laser-focused on the fluffy eggs Debra had whipped up.

"Any time. Any day."

Harry's voice went hoarse there and he stopped, placing the fork down gently.

"I want you."

He looked up then, dark, sombre eyes clashing with Voldemort's.

"I want you anyway I can have you. I'll have Debra make us something, just in case."

The emotions in his voice, in his eyes, trapped Voldemort. So raw.

"I…..I don't know."

Harry nodded slowly, disappointment seeping through the expression on his face.

"Just in case."

It was Voldemort's turn to nod and he did, a jerky motion as he shot to his feet.

"I'm—I have to go."

It was closing in, the walls. He needed out. He turned away from the look in Harry's eyes, a look that tore at him, that tore him in so many directions. He sent a text to Avery in the bedroom as he yanked his t-shirt over his head. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at the rumpled sheets, the evidence of Harry and him sharing a bed. Sharing last night. They had yet to make lo—to have sex, but last night felt way more intimate.

Voldemort smoothed a hand over the pillow where Harry had slept, inhaling deeply as he searched for that lemon and sage smell. He found it and tilted his head up, a bitter smile curving his lips. Footsteps drew near and he snapped out of his daze, bending to put on his shoes.

Harry stood in the doorway and watched him, silent, gaze heavy and loud. But they didn't speak. Voldemort stood when he was fully dressed and walked towards Harry.

"Thank you."

He lifted a hand to touch Harry's face, but thought better of it and let it fall halfway to its destination.

"Last night. This morning…just, thank you."

He brushed past Harry and walked through the condo headed to the front door, keys jiggling in his shaking hand. He passed Debra clearing their dishes from the table and stopped.

"Debra."

She looked up at him and he held out a hand. She didn't hesitate to take it. He smiled.

"Thank you for breakfast."

He kissed her knuckles and walked off under her stare. Harry caught him as he stepped outside the condo, grabbing him by the arm and shoving him into the wall. Voldemort didn't struggle. He couldn't.

"I don't want your thanks, V."

He buried his face in Voldemort's neck.

"I want you."

He inhaled then pulled away.

"I want you, V"

Voldemort bit his lip.

"I know."

He knew that. He did, he just didn't know how to make it happen. A resigned look crossed Harry's face and he released Voldemort and took a step back. Voldemort headed toward the stairs. Harry spoke softly and pointed to the elevator.

"I'll come with you. I can come with you."

Voldemort shook his head.

"I can't. I need—I need the stairs today."

To think. He continued walking and didn't stop thinking, not even when Avery pulled up.

An hour later Voldemort glared at his uncle. No words. He had no words for what the hell he was seeing. Hearing. Morfin was in charge of making sure their girls were safe. But one of them had been beaten and stabbed to death. Under Morfin's guard. His uncle had the nerve to shrug. as if he didn't know the hell he was about to put him in.

"What the hell, Uncle?"

Voldemort wanted an explanation for this—this mess that would surely have the MET on his back.

"One job. You had one bloody job."

Morfin glowered at him from the other side of the desk.

"How is this my fault? Katie's husband found out and beat her. Who knew this would happen?"

Voldemort couldn't help but shout.

"You're supposed to make sure they're safe. Instead of taking advantage and getting your dick wet, you're supposed to be watching that they're okay. All the time."

He pounded the desk with his fist, wishing the smooth oak top was his Uncle's face.

"Don't talk to me about using the merchandise,"

His uncle shot back, face red.

"It's okay for you to mess around with Bella and Rodolphus, but not for me to do the same?"

Voldemort stared at him.

"Really? That's your take away from this? Not that you should have been on point, doing the job I assigned you, but that?"

Morfin raised his hands and spoke in an exasperated tone,

"Look, what do you want from me? The cops already know who did it, they have Katie's husband in custody."

Damn, was Morfin that dense or just really good at playing?

"Yeah, that's all good, but once he tells them why he did it, that Katie was working for us, the cops are going to come gunning for us."

He sat back.

"Is that what you want, to have the MET underfoot, all over our business?"

Morfin looked away.

"Of course, you didn't think about that."

Voldemort shook his head.

"I have, because that's _my_ job, Uncle. To see all the angles, to rifle through the what-ifs. That's my job, to anticipate every bloody problem and fix them before they even arise."

He rose to his feet.

"My job, this job that you want so bad? You wouldn't last a day."

Disgust wrinkled his brow as he stepped away from the desk and walked to the door.

"Get the hell out."

He pulled out his phone to call Nott. They needed to fix this mess, and quick. Morfin grabbed him from behind. Voldemort whirled and smashed face-first into his Uncle's fist. He tripped as pain exploded behind his eyes, staggering backward.

What the hell?

Morfin punched him again, and again before Voldemort found his equilibrium to throw his left arm up and block the fourth strike. He countered with a punch to the gut that had Morfin doubling over then slammed the heel of his hand into his Uncle's throat. Morfin fell back onto Voldemort's desk. Blood dripped into his mouth and nose, probably from his forehead, clouding his vision.

"You hit me?"

He cracked his jaw and stared at Morfin, incredulous.

"You think you're in charge, but you're not."

Morfin held his throat with one hand, glaring at Voldemort. His expression was hate-filled, intense enough to make Voldemort falter.

"Enjoy it while you can, Tom."

Voldemort narrowed his gaze.

"What is this, Uncle? Suddenly you're taking sides against me?"

Morfin pushed himself upright.

"I'm on the right side. They were right, you're not cut out for this. You're soft."

Voldemort cocked his head.

"That's a new one."

The words didn't hurt them. They never did,

"You've been walking around here different."

Morfin limped closer to Voldemort and spat out,

"You're different. "Your edge is gone. All the attacks on us by the order, you should have struck back harder, faster, but you didn't. They're going to be here, running things in no time because of you."

Voldemort gaped at him.

"I'm not different. I haven't changed. You're the one picking fights, reaching for more than you can handle, Uncle."

Morfin's eyes turned sad even though his expression remained resentful,

"It's more than you've been doing around here. You've been missing in action, Tom. Like last night, we couldn't get a hold of you at all. Not the first time."

He stepped back and looked Voldemort up and down.

"You have someone."

Voldemort scoffed at that though his pulse leapt. No one could know about Harry.

"No. There's no one."

It was Morfin's turn to smirk, gaze dropping to Voldemort's neck. The inked thorns wrapping around his throat didn't do much to hide the evidence of Harry's hand at his throat. His mark remained there, faint, but visible. Voldemort fought against the urge to squirm, to touch his throat, to hide it. Morfin said finally. He shook his head.

"Your priorities aren't the same. You're the one not cut out for this."

He left, his words leaving Voldemort's feet rooted to the floor.

He didn't have the time to fully digest Morfin's words, to examine the significance of his Uncle's actions. He didn't have time for any of it. So many things needed to get done, fires needing to be put out. Even though he went through the routine of barking orders, his uncle's words were never far from his mind. Teasing and tormenting him.

He sent Bella to deal with the arrangements regarding Katie's funeral. The problem of her husband needed to be handled with the utmost care and quickness, and while Voldemort would have liked to see to it personally, he couldn't. He resorted to calling in one of the men he used for the more detailed jobs.

Sanguini wasn't a part of Voldemort's world, he was simply a contractor who could get anything done for the right price. He was quick and brilliant. A man of few words with more bodies on his resume than Voldemort cared to count. A few strokes of the computer keys and Voldemort had sent him everything he needed, plus half of his fee. Then he called the number Sanguini texted to him.

"Voldemort. Long-time no hear."

Sanguini's voice never failed to give him the chills. Voldemort said with a small smile.

"Been keeping things quiet on my end,"

"Yeah? The streets are talking, and they're saying you're in way over your head with the order."

He never knew how Sanguini got his info, but Voldemort didn't ever ask. He waved a hand in dismissal.

"It's just gossip. I'd take it with a grain of salt if I were you."

Sanguini chuckled and then asked brusquely,

"You got a timetable on this job?"

"Yesterday."

Sanguini grunted.

"He's at the precinct?"

Voldemort nodded.

"Yes. I'd prefer it be before he says anything, feel me? I'd like to know if he said anything, either way."

"I'll let you know when it's done."

Sanguini was gone before Voldemort could say thank you. For fixing his mess, killing a man on Voldemort's orders. His head and face hurt from Morfin's blows. He sat in his room, phone in front of him on the coffee table as he waited for word from Sanguini. This was what he did, silencing people with the knowledge of who he was and what he did. He didn't know Katie or her husband, Henry, very well. He didn't have to.

The man killed his woman for prostituting to make enough money to feed their family after Henry got laid off at Transit. He deserved what he got. His knowledge that Katie worked for Voldemort signed Henry's death warrant. Henry was a threat. It was Voldemort's job to eliminate those, despite what his uncle might think. Voldemort did what he had to, because people depended on him to keep things running. Still, it took something out of him whenever he went this route.

He leaned back in his seat while the pain in his head throbbed. This, this was why he couldn't give in to his pull with Harry. The lawyer wanted more than Voldemort could give right now, or possibly ever. It hurt him, deep inside, it hurt him every time he walked away from Harry. This morning was the worse. After all they'd shared, the night before and at the breakfast table, he'd had to force himself to put one foot in front of the other and leave. The disappointment in Harry's eyes had followed him home.

Why? Why now and why this man? Voldemort hadn't wanted this when he'd set his sights on Harry. He'd wanted the promise of release he'd seen in Harry's actions that night at the club. He'd wanted the ability to lose himself in the pain, to play the games he played then walk away. He hadn't wanted this, and yet, _this_ was so damn good. So tantalizing. A bright and shiny thing he couldn't help but stare at with wide, hopeful eyes. A glittery object, swinging suspended in front of him, and he had only to reach out, reach up, and grab hold. It'd be everything he never thought to want, everything he'd ever run away from. It'd be everything.

Hours went by. He didn't move from his seat. This was what it came down to, waiting. He didn't doubt that Sanguini would get the job done, Voldemort simply worried that Henry might talk before that happened. His phone made a sound, the chirp and vibrate it did when he had a new text message. Voldemort picked it up, swiped the screen and read it.

 _Done._ _Birdie didn't sing._

He dropped his face in his hands and just stayed there, breathing, feeling. The pain in his jaw and wrist throbbed in sync so he crawled to the bathroom and levered himself up against the sink. In the medicine cabinet, he found painkillers. With two little white pills in hand, he trudged to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of Vodka from the freezer. He used the alcohol to wash down the pills then made his way to the bed and collapsed onto it. The clear liquid splashed onto the sheets. He ignored it.

The muted sounds from people having fun in the street just under his window irritated him so he drank. He'd been born and raised in London. He knew the dark underbelly, so the surface brightness didn't faze him at all. But the more people who came to London, the more tourists visited, the more money he made. There wasn't a dollar made here that Voldemort didn't get a percentage of. If you wanted to open a business here, Voldemort had to okay it. Not many knew that, but the right people did.

Head against the headboard, he drank. All the windows in his apartment were closed despite it being almost ninety degrees outside. Then he thought about Harry, about the lawyer seeing Voldemort like this, and he drank. His uncle's words bounced around in his skull, hitting Voldemort low and hard. So, he drank.

He drank until the bottle fell from his stiff fingers, but he passed out before it hit the floor.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Charliee Keely Warmer, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Sirius said over the phone.

"It's going to be about three days, Harry; the Russians want to know what else we can bring to the table."

Harry rubbed his head with a frustrated sigh.

"Give them whatever they want. I don't care what you have to do, Sirius. I want this deal."

Sirius cursed.

"I hear you, Harry. We should've dealt with that Voldemort bastard by now, do you hear me? Don't know why you're holding back. What are we waiting for?"

They were waiting for Harry to come to his senses.

"I have my reasons and I'll share them with you soon. Maybe when you get back."

Sirius was headed to Moscow to meet with the Russians in a last-ditch effort to salvage the deal Voldemort had tanked when he'd tipped the cops off to their shipment of marijuana. Harry didn't know for sure that they could still hold on to the Russians but he had to try. He also wanted Sirius out the way, an unofficial cease-fire, while he figured out a way to have what he wanted with Voldemort.

Because he wanted Lord Voldemort. He wanted him bad. He knew he'd set himself up for a long and hard fall, but Harry didn't know how else to have Voldemort. The truth would kill anything they might have. He wanted some time to show Voldemort what it meant for them to be together before he told him the truth. Maybe by then Voldemort would feel as Harry felt. _Stupid._ It made no sense, but that was all he had. He asked in an effort to get his mind back on track,

"Who are you taking with you? I want you well protected, you're going on their turf."

"I'm rolling five deep,"

Sirius said.

"Unless I transport all our men to Moscow, I'll remain outgunned, so it doesn't really matter."

Harry wiped a hand over his mouth.

"Watch your back, Sirius, and keep me updated. This isn't a joke."

Sirius's words rumbled in his ear.

"I know that. I'm not trying to attract any unwanted attention. I know how blood-thirsty those guys are."

Harry chuckled.

"Unlike you?"

Sirius joined him in a moment of mirth then he sobered

"Take care of yourself, Harry. I've got some things to handle before I head out."

"Later."

Harry ended the call and sat there, staring at the phone in his hand. Things used to be so cut and dry. Not easy, per se, but he'd known what he was doing all the time. Every step of the way. Right now everything was a jumbled mess of lies and feelings, emotions when he'd thought himself long past that. Need, when he'd thought he was beyond that.

He hadn't heard from Voldemort all day and unlike the man, Harry had no way to contact him. He didn't know if Voldemort was coming to dinner. Past six o'clock and Debra was finishing up whatever it was that smelled so good in the kitchen. Anticipation cramped Harry's belly. Voldemort was complicated and strong and dangerous, and he made Harry feel and want and need. He made him want him, and Harry wasn't going to question it, he wasn't going to hide from it. Caring for Voldemort was suicide, but he'd take it if it meant going back to life without the excitement of Voldemort.

Six turned into seven o'clock. Harry showered and waved goodbye to Debra who didn't say a word, but looked at him with eyes that asked if he'd thought any of this through. She'd been with him since he'd moved in to the condo. She'd seen him when he was just a broken man, wandering around in a hate-filled daze. He'd tried looking for solutions, but every avenue led to one that didn't include Voldemort. Harry rejected them all. Dressed in jeans and a grey t-shirt, he paced the length of his balcony in bare feet. He watched the sun set, watched the sky turn from blue to orange, pink and violet then black, and ignored the churning in his gut and sweat moistening his palms.

He went over their time together at breakfast. The scared look in Voldemort's eyes. What if Harry had sent him running for good? What if Voldemort never showed up again. Voldemort's deep brown eyes blazing with that internal fire seared Harry to the core. What if Harry never got to tell him all the things he was feeling, never gave word to the emotions balled in his throat?

In his office, he tried to do some work, but that didn't last too long. Harry was back pacing, back wondering. Hours and hours. At ten o'clock he watched the news and the drone of the TV lulled him to sleep. When his chin dropped to his chest, Harry made himself walk to his bedroom and plop onto the bed. He hugged the pillow to his face, searching for Voldemort's scent, but it had long faded away. He drifted to sleep, wishing for things he shouldn't.

The sound of his phone startled him awake and he jumped up, gaze darting through the darkened room. He was hearing his phone, but he couldn't see the damn thing anywhere. He leaned over the bed and found it on the floor, dancing with the vibrations. Harry snatched it up and checked the time. 12:53 am.

He answered the Unknown Caller.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Potter."

Harry's heart lurched at that voice, so clear and strong. He swallowed.

"V."

"I'm at your door."

"You are?"

Harry scrambled off the bed, getting all twisted up in the blanket.

"I didn't think you were coming."

Voldemort didn't speak as Harry made his way through the condo and to the front door, but Harry heard him breathing heavily through the phone. He must have taken the stairs again. He pulled open the door.

Voldemort stood on the other side, in a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket and tight black jeans stuffed into a pair of motorcycle boots. He lowered his phone and shoved it into his pockets as Harry stared at him, taking him in. His eyes widened when he saw the big purple bruise on Voldemort's jaw. He finally spoke

"I didn't think I'd come,"

He stepped forward, over the threshold and Harry moved backward, giving him room, making space for Voldemort in more than his house. When Voldemort was all the way inside, he closed the door behind him, and Harry cupped his jaw tenderly with a grimace. Voldemort winched. Harry asked in a low tone.

"What happened?"

Voldemort shook his head.

"Not now. I don't— That's not what I want right now."

His face was shadowed, but Harry made out the lines of stress around his mouth and eyes.

"What do you want, V? Anything,"

He promised.

"Anything and it's yours."

Heat turned Voldemort's eyes a deeper, darker colour.

"I want you to stop calling me V."

He touched Harry, a palm on his chest.

"Not going to happen."

Harry smiled at him.

"What else? Tell me what else you want."

Voldemort's Adam's apple bobbed and he tipped his head back, leaning it against the door. Anguish came and went on his face, in his eyes. Harry wanted to touch him, cover him, protect him, but he needed Voldemort to say the words.

"You."

Voldemort's word seemed to echo inside the dim quietness. His hand fisted in Harry's t-shirt and he pulled Harry forward, onto him. He didn't have to tug hard, Harry was already there with him, on him, body bracketed by Voldemort's thighs.

"You and me."

Voldemort's tongue peeked out, wetting his bottom lip.

"I want us."

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Charliee Keely Warmer, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Voldemort's tongue peeked out, wetting his bottom lip,

"I want us."

Harry groaned and buried his face in Voldemort's neck. Those words echoed in the stillness, louder than a bell. He mouthed Voldemort's neck, nipping him. The man shuddered, breath turning to heavy pants. Harry kissed him, smoothing both hands over Voldemort's sculpted chest and torso. He begged against Voldemort's neck. He fumbled with Voldemort's belt, unbuckling him with one hand,

"Say you'll be in my arms when the sun comes up."

Voldemort bucked when Harry's knuckles scraped his abdomen

"Yes."

Harry kissed his way up to Voldemort's ear, gently tonguing his jaw.

"Say you'll have breakfast with me at that bloody table."

Harry cupped the erection already rock-hard and throbbing for him.

"Say it, V."

Voldemort caught Harry's face in both his hands.

"Yes, Harry."

Harry blinked up at him.

"Yes. To all of it."

Harry wrenched himself away, meeting Voldemort's hazy gaze.

"Want to make love to you, V. Take you. Taste you all over."

A smile curved Voldemort's mouth,

"You'd better."

He pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it where he stood as he toed off his boots. Harry watched, rooted to the spot. Voldemort pushed his jeans down his thighs and kicked them off. When he straightened, wearing only tight black briefs, his tattooed skin and that bruise, Harry held out a hand.

Voldemort took it and Harry yanked him into his arms. Voldemort wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, their lips coming together in a rough kiss. Voldemort opened for him, tongue meeting Harry's as he whimpered. Harry palmed his ass, squeezing him as he staggered forward. He pressed Voldemort into the door and held both of his hands up, over his head as they kissed.

The other man writhed against him, skin hot and smelling like the hot sun and salty ocean. Harry inhaled him, grinding his erection against Voldemort's taut belly. He wanted to rush, get inside Voldemort and stay there until the sun came up. But he also wanted to savour him, this might be the only time they got this close, this intimate. He wanted to take his time and taste every inch of Voldemort's pale, tattooed skin. Voldemort moaned into Harry's mouth, arching in the tight hold Harry had on him.

"Harry."

His breath shuddered against Harry's lips.

"Take me."

The way he begged. Harry loved that.

"Not going to take you, V."

He nipped Voldemort's jaw, licked his earlobe then caught it between his teeth.

"Going to make love to you."

He pulled back, staring into Voldemort's heavy-lidded eyes.

"It's what I want. To make love to you."

He slid one hand down between them, caressing Voldemort's chest before catching one of his nipples between two fingers. He pinched. Voldemort flinched. He inhaled loudly then licked his lips.

"This is nice, the pain. I love it, but tonight I just want you."

He leaned forward and kissed Harry, loud and wet.

"I want your skin on mine,"

He murmured against Harry's mouth.

"Want to feel you in me."

He trembled.

"Make love to me."

There was nothing for Harry to say other than,

"Come on."

Voldemort lowered his legs to the floor and Harry took his hand, gripping him extra tight as he led his man to the bedroom. Only one lamp was lit, and his sheets were rumpled. Pillows dented where his head had been. He sat on the edge of the bed and guided Voldemort between his splayed thighs with both hands on the other man's waist. The front of Voldemort's underwear was already damp, cock hard. Harry licked his lips and tugged the briefs down, bending his head and sucking Voldemort to the back of his throat.

"Damn!"

Voldemort grabbed Harry's shoulders when his legs buckled.

"Harry."

He canted his hips, sliding deeper into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned around him. Voldemort's thick shaft throbbed on his tongue, pre-cum making his taste buds come alive. Harry sucked him hard, hollowing his cheeks while Voldemort cursed at him in a rough voice and thrust into his mouth.

This was for Voldemort. Harry wanted him to remember all this, to remember how good they could be, how good they were when he learned the truth. He would learn the truth, because Harry planned to tell him. He just wanted to be selfish a little while longer, to be with this man who made him feel after so long. He pulled Voldemort's briefs all the way off with one hand and cupped his balls when he shifted, widening his stance.

"Ah, Harry."

Voldemort's nails bit into Harry's shoulders.

"Please."

He sounded as if he was close to tears, body shaking between Harry's thighs. Harry knew without having to hear it from Voldemort that he wasn't this open with anybody else. Not many got to witness this part of him. That he got to see this side of the dangerous man humbled Harry. Made him want better, want to be better for Voldemort. Made him want to be worthy of the trust Voldemort had put in him. Unconditional trust.

Harry's eyes stung when Voldemort grasped the back of his head, holding him still as he shoved his way down Harry's throat. In this, none of them was in control. Harry wanted whatever Voldemort wanted. He wasn't in this bed to exert his dominance over Voldemort, not now. Not tonight. He just wanted to experience this, this bliss, this connection that surprised him every time.

He pulled off Voldemort's length and looked up. Voldemort was biting his bottom lip, eyes glazed over, chest heaving.

"V."

Voldemort shook his head. The emotions on his face killed Harry. He smoothed a hand down Voldemort's chest, tweaking his nipples while he licked Voldemort's stomach, tongue swirling over his navel. Voldemort arched into Harry's mouth with a groan,

"Been too long. Don't want to wait."

He caught Harry's gaze, cheeks red.

"Please. Harry. Don't make me wait."

Harry didn't want to wait either. Not now when he felt as if he was going to come just staring into Voldemort's eyes.

"On the bed. On your back."

Voldemort scrambled up and settled back onto the pillows, one hand wrapped around his cock as he pumped himself, hips lifting off the bed. Harry grabbed the lube from the small basket next to his nightstand and stripped in record time.

He watched Voldemort jerk himself off with his head thrown back and mirrored the action, stroking his flesh. Harry gritted his teeth with every pull, the sensation of his fingers on his aroused skin making him shiver. Finally, he got on the bed and knelt between Voldemort's legs.

"Open for me."

He slicked two fingers and rubbed them together, getting them warm before he pressed them to Voldemort's tight hole. The flesh pulsed under his fingertips. Voldemort's body tensed, cock lying across his belly with a thin stream of pre-cum dripping from the tip. Harry rubbed him there, circled his hole and watched it contract.

"Feel so good,"

He murmured.

"So damn good, V."

Voldemort moaned, head thrashing on the pillows.

"Please."

He pushed against Harry's fingers, begging to be breached. Harry gave it to him, easing one finger in.

"Mmm."

The sound was deep and drawn out, rumbling in the room as Voldemort grasped the back of his thighs and lifted his knees to his chest.

"More."

He was a greedy bastard, but Harry complied, giving him two digits. The super tight channel grabbed him, squeezed him, rippled around him, and he ground his lower half into the mattress, needing to ease the ache in his own groin.

"Please."

Voldemort was sobbing, begging.

"Harry."

He worked his hips, circling them, drawing Harry deeper into him and Harry went, helpless against the dark pull. Voldemort rocked back and Harry thrust in hard.

"Ohhh."

Voldemort cried out, body arching.

"Damn."

Harry pushed harder this time, ramming the fingers inside while stroking himself with the other hand. He'd come if he didn't get inside Voldemort. He wanted in. Harry said hoarsely as he got into position.

"Need to come inside you. Want in."

"Yes. Yes."

So needy. Voldemort sounded hungry, ravenous. Exactly the feelings gripping Harry's gut. He slicked himself up without even looking and threw his hips forward, cock pushing at Voldemort's stretched entrance. Voldemort was begging, muttering under his breath while he gripped the sheets with white knuckles.

"Please, please, please."

Harry pressed in and in until he was inside all that heat. Voldemort keened, low and long, eyes shut. Harry stared down at him, emotions clogging his throat. He lowered himself onto Voldemort, and the other man immediately wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. Harry stayed unmoving, getting Voldemort to adjust to him and when Voldemort made that little whimper Harry loved so much, he moved, sinking all the way in.

He bottomed in all that fire and even though his arms trembled, he reached down and caught Voldemort's chin, remaining quiet until Voldemort opened those eyes and pinned him in place with excruciatingly bright emotion in his eyes. Everything Harry felt he saw it reflected back in Voldemort's eyes. Once again, Harry knew everything had changed.

The pain of being breached hardened Voldemort to steel. Harry was inside him, still, throbbing. Emotions dampened Voldemort's eyes and he blinked them away as he stared up at Harry,

"Are you alright?"

Harry's tone was sandpaper-scratchy. His emerald eyes sparkled with a fire that licked at Voldemort's skin. He nodded.

"Yes _"_

Harry's lips curved and his cock jerked inside Voldemort.

"Let me love you."

He couldn't say no, not when he wanted to be loved. Not when he'd already made the choice. He nodded and Harry thrust into him, cock hitting all Voldemort's nerve endings. Dragging against his walls as they clung to him, moulded to him. Voldemort cried out, moving back, riding Harry, meeting him thrust for thrust.

He lurched up, taking Harry's mouth, almost gagging on the tongue Harry shoved deep. He took the kiss as Harry took his ass, sinking into it as he threw himself into the act of making love with Harry. Every slam into him rattled his teeth, bowed his spine, but Voldemort loved every minute of it. He gripped the sheets and gave as good as he got.

Harry took him, riding him like Voldemort loved, hard and rough, slamming into him pounding his ass until Voldemort grimaced, until his body contorted and he was bent in half, legs over his head, knees almost touching his nose. Harry groaned above him, whispering words too low and rough for Voldemort to catch, but he imagined they were the same words he felt.

That this was too good. Too damn intense, too much. Too everything. But he wanted it all. And he took it all, even when Harry grazed his prostate and made him shout, made his eyes water. Harry clutched Voldemort's balls, pulling, tugging, twisting them until Voldemort sobbed, head thrown back. His eyes were opened, but tears and sweat burned them, blinding his vision.

Harry took everything Voldemort gave, and even what he hadn't known was up for grabs. Voldemort had no words, not to complain. He yanked Harry down onto him, wrapping one leg around Harry's waist to hold him in place, to keep him inside himself, pistoning in and out. They were beautiful, the way their bodies were all twisted around each other. Beautiful.

Voldemort held him, both arms around Harry's neck, lips bruised from all the kisses, hard and rough and savage. He tasted blood at one point, figured Harry's teeth had cut into his tongue or lip, but he couldn't be sure.

Harry pulled out until his crown was barely inside Voldemort then he plunged back in.

"Damn!"

The ache, the pain. It was incendiary, swimming through Voldemort, burning everything to ash.

"Harry."

Pleasure blinded him, dimmed his hearing.

"Always like this, V."

Harry murmured against his throat. He sank his teeth into Voldemort, biting him, teeth scraping his Adam's apple.

"Always going to be like this."

"Yesss."

His words were rough, falling from his lips as Voldemort tried to fight the orgasm.

"So good. Please. Make it—"

Make it last. Make it real. Make it mine. All the words choked away when the orgasm lit up his spine and exploded. He screamed, clawing at Harry's back.

"Damn. Damn it!"

Harry snarled in his ear.

"That's it. Come for me. Give it to me, V."

Cum spurted between them onto Voldemort's stomach, his cock untouched,

"Oh…Ohhhhh…"

Voldemort convulsed, ass clenching. Harry growled and kissed him. His pace sped up, breath loud, whistling from his nose as he pounded Voldemort's ass.

"Damn… V… Baby… Let me come. Let me come for you."

Voldemort's ass clenched and Harry yelled. His cock jerked and he shot inside Voldemort. Pure heat. Voldemort took his lips, claimed his mouth as Harry panted and clung to him, chest heaving. They held each other, their chests the only thing moving as Harry throbbed inside him.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Voldemort kept his attention on the food as he spoke.

"I didn't set out looking for this."

They'd finally made their way from the bed to the kitchen where they'd microwaved the lasagna Debra had made for dinner. They'd piled a large portion onto a plate with two forks and two glasses of water. Now they were back in the bed, Harry's bed. Voldemort sat up against the pillows and Harry sat in front of him with the plate between them. Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

Voldemort took a sip of water and shifted. His ass ached. That sweet ache he hoped didn't go away too soon. He said softly,

"I don't want— I didn't want a relationship,"

He still didn't look at Harry. He speared some of the lasagna and forked it into his mouth. After a beat, Harry asked,

"What did you want?"

Voldemort looked up then, directly into Harry's intense stare.

"I just wanted to get off. It'd been a very long time since I had that kind of release. I was simply looking for that."

Harry nodded slowly as he chewed.

"But why me? What made you decide I was the one to give you what you needed?"

Voldemort shrugged.

"I watched you with the woman. Ginny. I just knew. You got me hot. Made me want to do anything so you could whip me like you were whipping her, but without that detached shit you had happening."

He smiled then and shook his head.

"I don't do this. Relationships. Harry…"

Harry just watched him, waiting for Voldemort to put what he felt into words. It wasn't easy. Nothing about this situation was. He whispered, looking back down at his plate.

"I play around. It's what I do. I mess around. I drink too much. Smoke too much."

He swallowed.

"I do harder stuff sometimes. I have toys that I use and throw away."

Jerking his head back up, he looked Harry in the eye.

"You were supposed to be the next in a long line of toys."

Harry studied him, dark, emerald eyes seeing everything.

"Things change, V. We're both learning that."

They did, but…

"I don't know how to do this."

Voldemort motioned between them and whispered,

"It scares me. The way I feel, the way you make me feel. It scares me."

Too much to put into words. He'd never had something to lose before. Harry leaned over and cupped Voldemort's jaw.

"You're not the only one, V. I want you. I'd do anything to keep you here, in my bed. I want you here."

Voldemort nodded.

"I want to be here."

He wanted to hide away between the sheets, never coming out to face the real world. His world.

"Are you going to share the reason for that bruise on your face?"

Voldemort shrugged.

"Fight with my Uncle."

One of Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"Your Uncle did that to you?"

Voldemort stared down at his plate, pushing the food around.

"Morfin wants more than I'm comfortable giving him."

He paused and then spoke,

"I had a man killed today."

Harry tensed, but Voldemort kept going, kept talking. If Harry wanted him, he had to know who Voldemort was.

"He knew too much about my business."

He barked a harsh laugh.

"He got arrested for killing his wife because she was prostituting to keep their family afloat. She confessed to him who she worked for and he beat her so badly, he almost decapitated her. I had him killed. Wished I could have done it myself."

Harry forked the last piece of abandoned lasagna into his mouth. Voldemort looked at him. His face was carefully blank. And it hurt, but Voldemort couldn't stop talking, couldn't stop the words from bubbling up from his throat, all bitter and filled with self-hatred.

"I didn't do it because he hurt Katie. I did it because he knew something about me that could hurt me."

He shook his head and spoke harshly

"I couldn't have that. I protect myself. I protect what's mine. Any means necessary, Harry. Any means necessary."

Harry's lips parted, but Voldemort didn't let him speak.

"I'm not a nice person. I'm not easy to handle. I do bad things. I do it every day."

Harry's eyes narrowed,

"Huh. Is this the part where I cut my losses? Where I walk away? Where I leave you to self-destruct?"

Voldemort didn't know.

"I don't know."

Voldemort's eyes watered.

"I wouldn't mind if you did."

The words were like hot ash on his tongue, burning.

"I wouldn't hold it against you if you did, Harry."

Harry swiped the empty plate to the floor and clasped Voldemort's throat in one hand.

"Yeah? I'd hold it against you if you let me leave. I'd hold it against you if you let me walk away, V."

His nostrils flared, anger tightening his grip on Voldemort's neck.

"I'd hold it against you."

Voldemort trembled. Violently. Shaking until his teeth chattered. He couldn't stop, not until Harry wrapped him in his arms, held him against his naked chest. Voldemort buried his face in Harry's throat.

"Don't leave,"

He muttered the words into Harry's skin, but Voldemort knew the other man heard.

"Don't walk away."

A tremor shook Harry's arm where he held Voldemort. He kissed Voldemort's head, his ear.

"Never…Never, V."

He made it sound like a promise, like something Voldemort could count on. Voldemort wanted to count on Harry's word. He let Harry push him backward on the bed and roll him atop him. Voldemort took the kisses and the whispered words of comfort, and as he sank down onto Harry's shaft, he pretended he didn't hear the warning bells going off in the back of his head.

After Voldemort left the next morning, not before agreeing to a date with Harry for that evening, Harry checked in with Sirius to get a report on how things were going with the Russians. Things looked good on that end, perhaps because of Sirius's assurance that they'd secured another avenue to get the marijuana down to their potential business partners.

Harry let Sirius handle his business. His Godfather was good at all the fast talk and shmoozing needed for that anyway. He needed to figure out the best way to tell Voldemort who he was. The best way to explain. He tried to put himself in the man's shoes, in Voldemort's mindset, to sort of gauge how Voldemort would react. None of it was favourable.

All of it ended up with Harry losing out on something he could really see himself having. He wanted to be with Voldemort. He wanted to build something, but how? Last night was amazing. Beyond amazing. Then they'd talked and Voldemort's insecurities had shown themselves. He'd lash out. If he saw Harry's actions as betrayal, he'd lash out. Harry didn't know how to contain that. Maybe he shouldn't try to contain it, just speak the truth and let the chips fall where they may. He'd put himself in this predicament after all. He'd known full well what he was doing. It ached, the knowledge that he'd be hurting Voldemort. The last thing he wanted. He stared out unseeing onto the streets of London below. What was the best way to tell Voldemort? An idea formed in his brain and he jolted up right, spinning around in his chair to buzz his assistant

"Get me Dean Thomas's number, please."

"Yes, sir."

Fifteen minutes later, he hung up the phone. Before the weekend was up, Voldemort would know Harry's true identity. He'd also know how Harry felt about him, and the ball would be in Voldemort's court. He picked up his cell phone and searched for the number Voldemort had programmed into his phone before he left.

"Hey"

He felt very much like a teenager when he'd thought all that mess was behind him. Anticipation and fear cramped his stomach, made his palms sweat.

"Hey there, Mr. Potter."

It did something to Harry when Voldemort called him Mr. Potter. Everything Voldemort did got to him. He wasn't willing to give it up.

"How's your day looking, V?"

He was willing to do whatever was necessary to keep this silly grin on his face. To keep his heart beating faster and his pulse racing. He was in love. He knew it. He had always thought that falling in love would be slow and sweet but with Voldemort, it was like a baseball bat upside the head, these feelings. They completely swamped him, made him want different things, made him want to be different. How could he do that? Would he be allowed to do that after Voldemort learned the truth, or would Harry have to fight Voldemort to be allowed to love him?

"It's much better now that I've heard your voice."

That right there was what Harry wanted to hear.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Voldemort spent his day answering questions from the MET about Katie. They had found his number in her phone. They also wanted to know if he knew that her husband had a heart attack while in their custody.

Voldemort kept his cool, his usual lawyer on hand, and sat through five hours of questioning. Of course, when they shoved photos in his face of him coming out of the old bar where he usually met with the old timers, he almost launched himself across the table to strangle one of the detectives.

They had that bar under surveillance. How long before they started watching every move Voldemort made and taking note of whomever he came into contact with? Normally that wouldn't bother him, but even though they didn't know about Harry yet, that wouldn't remain the case for long. Panic iced his insides and he scurried to figure out a way to get the MET to back off. That wouldn't be easy. The only other option was to stay away from his lover and that, Voldemort didn't know if he could. He was strong, no doubt, but walking away from Harry would mean employing a will of steel he didn't think he possessed.

When the detectives finally let him go, he sat in the back of the SUV, with Avery and Nott up front, and stared out the window. He'd have to do something. Harry was a lawyer for heaven's sake, his reputation could be ruined if the cops started sniffing around in his direction.

His phone dinged in his lap and he smiled. Just like that. A text from Harry, inquiring about his day and Voldemort was okay. He was smiling as they messaged back and forth, feeling those Goddamn butterflies in his stomach. He had to give that up?

No way he could.

Upstairs in his apartment, he took a shower to wash away the grime of the day and exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist—using another to dry his hair—to find Rodolphus and Bella in his bedroom. More specifically, in his bed. He stood still, damp towel in his hand and watched them. They were a couple, not officially married, but they'd been together far longer than most marriages Voldemort had seen. They suited each other, Rodolphus more quiet and subdued, Bella bright and boisterous.

Rodolphus was on his back, legs splayed as Bella crouched between, alternating between blowing him and finger-fucking him. The sight had the desired effect. Voldemort was hard. Of course he was, they'd all been in this little triangle for years. They'd always been his go-to people when he needed something uncomplicated, when he wanted to play but didn't feel like going hunting for his next toy. They were hot together, devoid of inhibitions, and normally he'd be on that bed, joining them in a heartbeat. Bella wiggled her ass and Voldemort caught the glisten of moisture between her legs. Rodolphus's fingers were twisted in her hair, his grunts loud as he thrust in her face and worked his ass on the fingers inside him.

Voldemort was aroused, no question.

"What are you doing?"

As if he didn't know. He threw the towel on the nearby armchair and strode over to them.

Bella pulled off Rodolphus with a wet smack of her lips, drawing a disappointed grunt from her man.

"We heard you were locked up."

She glanced at Rodolphus, lips red and swollen, eyes filled with want as she turned back to Voldemort and let her gaze drift over his body.

"We thought we'd help you get rid of the tension, Master."

She winked. Voldemort's cock responded, jerking under the towel wrapped around his waist. He glanced at Rodolphus. The need was stark on his face as well, but he preferred when Bella led the way. She spoke for them both, always.

"Not today, guys."

He turned away and walked over to his closet. The mattress groaned and footsteps fell before Bella spoke at his ear.

"You haven't played with us in a while, Master"

Her lips were at his ear, both of her hands sliding up his back and coming around to wrap around his neck.

"Come to bed."

She bit his earlobe, one hand travelling down his chest, plucking at his nipples.

"We want you, Master."

Voldemort shook his head, not bothering to turn around.

"Sorry, Bella. Not gonna happen today."

She pressed against him, her naked front to his back. Voldemort felt her, the hard points of her nipples, the heat radiating from between her legs, and his body responded, hardening more, but this…he couldn't do it to Harry.

"You want us."

Bella purred as she cupped him, squeezing his erection through the towel.

"Rodolphus's already open for you, and I'm wet."

She wiggled against him.

"I could take both of you in me at once. Like before. Remember? Two cocks, my hungry pussy."

Damn. The words sent a flash of heat through Voldemort, over his skin. She pushed her advantage then, stroking him, grinding her pussy against Voldemort's ass. He glanced over to the bed. Rodolphus's gaze was on them as he stroked himself with a finger plunging in and out of his hole. Voldemort tore his gaze away. This wasn't helping at all.

"No."

He wrenched away and Bella's nails scratched his shoulder, fairly deep apparently because it fucking hurt. And of course, pre-cum wet his tip. Shit. He whirled and faced her confused expression.

"This isn't going to happen. Not now, Bella. I'm sorry."

"But…"

Voldemort hardened his voice.

"Don't push yourself on me again, Bella. No is always no. Remember that."

She ducked her head, properly chastised. Rodolphus got off the bed and came to her, throwing an arm around her shoulder and hugging her close.

"We just wanted to help you feel better, boss."

He glanced at Bella then back to Voldemort.

"We're sorry if we overstepped."

Bella nodded her agreement. Voldemort sighed.

"Listen, guys. It's okay. I just…things are different and I think this,"

he motioned between the three of them,

"we need to cool it."

He stepped forward and put his arms around them both. They hadn't done anything wrong, he was the one suddenly pulling away, acting differently.

"I'm sorry."

Bella looked up.

"You met someone, Master."

That wasn't a question. Voldemort granted her a brief nod.

"Yes."

Rodolphus smiled.

"That's good. That's really good, boss."

Bella asked.

"But she doesn't know about you?"

Voldemort grinned and stepped back.

" _He_ knows all about me, but I really don't like seeing him with other people."

He shrugged.

"I have to give him the same courtesy."

Bella stared at him, mouth agape.

"What?"

Voldemort squinted at her. She smiled for the first time.

"It's really serious. Never thought I'd see that."

Voldemort flipped her the bird. They laughed, but he sobered quickly.

"He's not in the business,"

he said softly.

"In fact, he's as far as you can get from it, so I'd like to keep this between the three of us."

He stared pointedly, and they nodded.

"Of course."

"Sure thing."

He turned away then.

"Good. Now you two take this someplace else, I have a date."

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

"Why didn't you tell me you were arrested again?"

Voldemort froze.

"How…"

Damn. He'd hoped to keep that to himself.

Harry stared out over the water.

"News."

Harry had taken him out for a stroll. Nowhere Voldemort hadn't been before, but it was different doing it with Harry. Side by side. They'd eaten dinner from a food truck, tacos for Voldemort and a lamb gyro for Harry. Now, they'd arrived at one of the walkways along the Tower Bridge and were staring out over the River. The sound of the water was soothing, hypnotizing. A few other sightseers were around, but Voldemort paid them no mind. Traffic from the bridge blinked in and out in the distance. He finally spoke,

"I don't want you involved in this,"

Harry sighed. He didn't look at Voldemort. Instead his jaw ticked and the lights from the cityscape lit up his emerald eyes. Voldemort bit his lip and then blurted,

"They might have me under surveillance. I think…Maybe we should reconsider this."

Harry cursed swiftly.

"Damn it, V."

His heart beat was loud, Voldemort looked away.

"Don't call me V."

But it was a weak protest. The horn of a boat broke through the air, and they watched as the yellow boat, navigating the water way, headed out on another run. Harry said suddenly.

"Come away with me,"

Voldemort jerked his gaze back to him,

"What?"

"This weekend."

Harry straightened and touched Voldemort's face, hands warm and soft,

"I need…I want you all to myself."

Voldemort shook his head,

"I just told you I could be under surveillance by the MET and you want to go away, just the two of us?"

He didn't understand.

"Just this weekend."

Harry pressed his forehead to Voldemort's, but Voldemort stepped away, casting a covert glance around. Harry growled.

"Don't."

He yanked Voldemort back, but Voldemort fought him. He snarled the words under his breath.

" _You_ don't. We're in public, possibly being watched. So, you don't, Harry."

Harry spoke in a tight voice,

"It's dark out here, there's about five other people on the whole damned walkway. And most importantly, I don't care. I will touch you whenever and wherever I want."

Voldemort gazed at him, at his face shadowed by the night,

"That's sweet, but not bloody practical."

Harry kissed him, a hard and insistent press of lips,

"Nothing about us is practical, V. But it's good, we're good."

It was good, but Voldemort knew it could go bad and fast.

"I don't want you hurt."

He bVed his thumb over Harry's cheek.

"I can't watch you hurt."

He forced a smile.

"That's my role."

Harry's teeth flashed.

"Then say you'll come away with me. Two nights and we'll have the time to discuss what we'll do about your situation."

Voldemort rubbed his head and looked out over the calm water. He didn't think, just allowed his heart to make the decision.

"Yes."

Harry's smile was the widest he'd ever seen.

"Good. Now let's go home, where you'll explain to me where the scratches on your skin came from."

The smile fell way, bringing coldness to his eyes. Voldemort clasped a hand to his neck.

"I…I…"

How had Harry seen the damn scratches anyway?

"Not now!"

Harry pushed away from the railing and began walking away. Voldemort grabbed his hand.

"It's not a big deal."

Harry scowled. Damn.

"Nothing happened."

Harry didn't break his stride, and Voldemort hurried after him.

"Really?"

Damn. Damn it. Harry didn't speak to him in the car on the ride back over the Tower Bridge. Voldemort tried to explain the situation with Bella and Rodolphus, but something told him he was just digging a deeper hole.

Back home, Harry parked in his designated spot and they took the elevator from the parking garage. Harry took his hand then, holding him tight, offering comfort even when he was mad at Voldemort. Voldemort whispered,

"I didn't do anything with them. It was tempting and hot to find them going at it in my bed, but I thought about you and how I'd feel if you were in that position."

Harry looked at him.

"How would you feel if the roles were reversed?"

Voldemort didn't even have to guess.

"Someone would get killed."

Guaranteed.

"I don't want you even touching someone else."

Harry was his.

Harry backed him into the elevator wall.

"Now you know how I feel. Those marks? I want them gone, V. They're right there for anyone to see. I want them gone."

He sounded harsh, eyes flashing anger and arousal.

"I don't think you understand what that does to me. Knowing someone else got close enough to mark you like this."

Harry's face was granite, eyes hooded.

"That tight, hot fist you felt in your gut when you saw me with Luna at the club? When you thought I was going to do something with her?"

Damn. Voldemort didn't want to be reminded of that.

"That,"

Harry growled against his throat.

"That is what I feel. How I feel. Like someone needs to pay for touching my property."

He pinched Voldemort's nipples through his shirt. Damn. Voldemort moaned into the touch, sinking into it. Harry pulled back and reversed their positions, putting his back against the wall.

"On your knees. I want your mouth around my cock."

Voldemort dropped to his knees right there in the elevator, fumbling with Harry's belt. He was already drooling. Once Harry's cock was free, Voldemort allowed himself one short look at the hard cock then he dipped his head and took him deep.

"Damn!"

Harry cupped the back of his head and set about thrusting in Voldemort's mouth. Voldemort moaned, sucking Harry deep. He throbbed on Voldemort's tongue, hot and hard, pre-cum slick and sweet.

Voldemort bobbed on him furiously, whimpering hungrily when Harry plunged in and out. He used the tips of his teeth, scraping the smooth head. Harry snarled and thrust in hard, snapping Voldemort's head back. Voldemort shuddered, the front of his briefs soaked. Both hands were occupied, stroking Harry as he sucked, cupping him while he teased the area at the back of his balls with one finger.

Harry panted above him, thighs shuddering, the scent of him, hot and aroused, filling Voldemort's nose. He could stay there all night on his knees, the head of Harry's cock nudging the back of his throat, making him gag, bringing moisture to his eyes. He could stay like this.

"Going to screw your throat, V."

Harry sounded as if he was in pain.

"Let me…"

He panted.

"Let me…"

As if Voldemort wouldn't. As if he could stop himself from hollowing his cheeks and sucking, pulling hard. Harry squatted above him and with one hand on the back of Voldemort's head, the other on his face, covering Voldemort's nose, he set the pace, shoving himself in and out roughly. Voldemort opened for him, lips forming that "O" and Harry took the offering, plunging deep, his breath was locked off. He kept his eyes open, gaze pinned on Harry's face, on that naked bliss playing out on his beautiful features.

For Voldemort. Forget breathing. He'd forego everything if this was the trade-off. If the emotion and hunger in Harry's eyes were his reward. Harry screwed his throat, taking Voldemort's air then pulled out, all the way. He was wet, slick, hard and Voldemort didn't wait, he gulped in a lungful of air then bent and took Harry in again, to the back of his throat, sucking him down where he wanted him.

"Yes. Damn."

Harry's eyes rolled.

"So damned tight, V. You make me—"

A cry cut off his words when Voldemort touched his hole with one wandering finger He circled that tight hole. Harry's hips sped up, warped speed, and Voldemort's head snapped back with every angry thrust.

"Damn. Damn it."

Harry was coming, Voldemort tasted it. He hummed and pressed that index finger into Harry.

"V."

Voldemort choked, coughing while trying to swallow it all. He remained there, Harry's dick in his mouth. Under his touch, Harry trembled. Voldemort finally pulled off him, allowing Harry to tuck himself in, while he licked his lips and caught the cum on his chin with his thumb. The elevator doors pinged open and they froze.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Damn. Debra stood there, all prim and proper, waiting for the elevator. Voldemort gazed at her, horrified, while Harry acted as if nothing was amiss.

"Mr. V."

Debra smiled down at him then turned to Harry with disapproval in her eyes.

"Mr. Potter."

Voldemort scrambled to his feet.

"Debra. I'm…"

He didn't look at Harry as they exited the elevator.

"I apologize for…um…"

She got into the elevator with her chin in the air.

"Dinner is in the oven. I expect both of you to clean up after yourselves."

Voldemort nodded. He couldn't look her in the eye.

"Sure."

Harry sounded almost jovial.

"See you later, Debra."

Voldemort waited until Debra was gone before he punched Harry on the arm.

"That was seriously embarrassing."

Harry smiled.

"She'll get used to your randy ways, I'm sure."

He winked and stepped into the condo as Voldemort raced after him.

"My randy ways?"

He poked his chest.

"You were the one who told me to suck you in the elevator."

Harry grinned over his shoulder as he dashed into his bedroom.

"And who was so hungry he didn't hesitate?"

Voldemort rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, otherwise I won't do it again."

Harry lifted an eyebrow as he stood in the middle of his bedroom.

"Oh, really? You want to put money on that bet?"

Damn. Like there was any way Voldemort wasn't going to get that damn cock in his mouth given the opportunity? He harrumphed, and Harry chuckled.

"Get the paddle in the box at the left corner of my closet. It would appear I need to beat that ass, get it hot and red so you remember no one touches you except me."

"I didn't forget,"

Voldemort said.

"I promise I didn't forget."

There was no way he could. Harry came over to him, jeans gone.

"No?"

He slid a finger under the neck of Voldemort's t-shirt, touching the red, angry scratches on his right shoulder.

"These say different."

His eyes bored into Voldemort.

"They say someone else's hands were on you, V, and you have no idea,"

Harry took a deep breath,

"none, how much I want them gone."

Voldemort had some idea. He nodded and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry."

Harry caught his chin and brought his head back up until they were eye to eye.

"You want a woman, V?"

Voldemort shook his head.

"What? No."

Harry closed his eyes briefly then opened them to ensnare Voldemort in a hot gaze.

"You and I, we play both sides. I like women fine, V, but I don't really get turned on for them the way I get turned on for you. Just you."

The fingers on Voldemort's chin tightened.

"If you want women, if you need them more than…more than you need me then we definitely need to talk."

Voldemort touched Harry's hand on his face.

"No. Nothing like that. I just need you."

There were so many more words in Harry's eyes than what came out of his mouth.

"Then you've got me, Love. You got me."

He kissed Voldemort, soft and tender, and Voldemort melted into him. He circled Harry's neck, opening wider, head tilting to the right then the left as Harry kissed him like he owned him, like he was branding Voldemort.

"I need to mark you,"

Harry murmured against his mouth.

"I need to heat up your ass and then claim it."

Voldemort shuddered.

"Yes. Please."

Harry stepped back.

"Get the paddle."

Voldemort did, legs unsteady, heart beating at a frenzied pace. He brought Harry the paddle and stripped before lying over Harry's lap as his lover sat on the edge of the bed. A bottle of lube was next to him. Voldemort's hole clenched. Harry smoothed a hand over his naked ass, just touching him. Harry murmured.

"Flawless…Your ass is flawless, V."

Voldemort moaned. Harry stopped touching him and asked seriously,

"Safe word?"

Voldemort could only moan out,

"Toffee."

Harry's serious tone didn't waver,

"Do you know why I'm doing this?"

Voldemort made his tongue work.

"Because I let someone who wasn't you touch me."

The words came out raspy, rough.

"I let someone who wasn't you mark me."

Harry bent over him and practically growled out in his ear,

"Yes. And you get ten lashes with the paddle. And you don't get to come. Not once."

Voldemort cursed,

"Do you understand me, V?"

He nodded.

"Yes."

He was already dripping, his erection trapped between Harry's thighs. He was going to die. Voldemort just knew it.

"Count for me."

Voldemort braced, hands fisted. The first blow made him jerk.

"Damn!"

The pain lanced through him, heat blossoming on the spot instantly.

"One."

Smack. The next cheek. His cock throbbed. The pain strangled the air in his throat.

"Two."

Smack. Smack. The hard, flat surface of the paddle landed on him and he had to move had to wiggle, had to beg.

"Please. Oh. Oh Damn."

He couldn't be expected to survive this. He couldn't _not_ come. This was his, this thing, the pain, he came from it, how could he not?

"How many?"

Harry barked.

"How many was that, V?"

He struggled to think back, to clear the fog of pain and arousal enough think a little clearly.

"Three and four."

"Good." Harry hit the underside of his right cheek. One. Twice.

"No one puts their hands on what's mine, V. You should know that."

He knew. Tears blurred his eyes as he fought the orgasm.

"Yes. Six. Please."

Damn whimpers. His ass was on fire, even his hole throbbed, wanting to be fucked. He felt the pre-cum dripping from his tip. He ached. Painful. Everywhere. He couldn't…

"Seven."

He bit his bottom lip.

"Eight."

The orgasm raced up and he shouted.

"No. Oh….Harry… please. I can't. I can't."

Harry stopped,

"You can. Hold it."

Voldemort tried, mind flipping through the least sexual things he could conjure up. Sports and stuff. Damn. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Harry."

He hit him again.

"Count, V."

Voldemort's head dropped and he arched into the next blow, hissing when it landed on the exact spot as the one before.

"Nine. Please…"

The last one made him grit his teeth. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to hold himself in check. He didn't want to move; too afraid any jolt would send him shooting off. He wanted to sob into Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

He mumbled the words over and over as Harry lifted him to a seated position on his lap. Voldemort launched himself into Harry's arms, burying his face in his neck. His ass hurt, damn, his cock pounded, felt as if his heartbeat was centered there.

"Forgive me,"

he begged into Harry's skin.

"I'm sorry."

Damn. He didn't even know why he was crying, why he was begging, he just needed the knot in his chest to go away. He wanted Harry to touch him again.

"Please."

"Shhh."

Harry kissed his forehead.

"Hush. V, don't cry."

He pressed Voldemort backward and wiped his face.

"We're good. We're okay."

"I belong to you."

The words just kept tumbling out.

"I'm yours."

Harry's eyes flashed.

"You do. And you are."

He kissed Voldemort.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, V. I belong to you. I'm yours."

Voldemort kissed him, hungrily, desperately. He'd never had someone belong to him. Too afraid that they would walk away. Voldemort wasn't going to let Harry do that. He humped the cock throbbing under his hurting ass.

Harry groaned and grabbed him, and pushed him onto the bed. Voldemort fell forward, face first, on his stomach.

"Ass in the air, hold yourself open for me."

He did, body vibrating, trying not to hump the mattress. He inhaled Harry's musk on his sheets and closed his eyes on a moan.

"No coming,"

Harry said softly.

"I want to feel you coming around my cock. Got me?"

Voldemort nodded with a pained swallow. He could do this. A few minutes passed and no touch came. Voldemort moaned, hips rolling.

"Harry."

"I know, baby. You want me inside you, don't you? Want me to just get inside all that tight hotness and take you until you come for me?"

Voldemort groaned.

"Yes."

He clenched.

"Please."

Sheer determination was the only thing keeping him from spilling himself all over Harry's sheets.

"Want you. Want you so much."

"Aww, V."

Voldemort whimpered.

"You have me. Couldn't lose me if you tried."

The words alone had him on the edge. Just the words. They filled him with heat, making his cock throb, and his heart beat erratic. Voldemort's hips swiveled.

"Too much. Harry."

The orgasm raced up and he grasped the base of his cock.

"Too much."

"Hold on."

Slick fingers pushed into him, twisted. His mouth dried out, tongue feeling swollen. Useless. He slammed back on those fingers, hungrily. Needing them deep, harder.

"Oh. Oh."

Then they disappeared and Harry pushed inside. Bigger, harder. He pressed in. His spine caught afire and Voldemort was sobbing.

"Come."

Harry slammed into him.

"V. Love, come for me."

Voldemort arched and screamed, balls emptying in painful bursts. His entire body ached so sweet. He pulsed, vision greying as he came and came. Harry pounded into him, teeth in Voldemort's shoulder, muttering things Voldemort couldn't _not_ hear.

Words like _I_ and _Love_ and _You_.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Reader-anonymous-writer, Procrasty, Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

"Are we going to stay here all day?"

Voldemort asked.

"Or will you finally tell me where we are?"

Harry tightened his fingers around the steering wheel and stared at the house. Hours of driving took them from day to night and they were here, in Liverpool. At the house, he'd vowed never to set foot in.

"Harry."

Voldemort touched his arm, making Harry blink and turn to his lover. Concern darkened Voldemort's eyes as he waited for Harry to speak.

"We're—"

He cleared his throat and spoke softly,

"This place was..."

Voldemort's expression was shuttered, his face blank.

"What is this place?"

He spoke the words cautiously, carefully. He had a hint to what this place this. Harry closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the steering wheel,

"I was born here…my parents were…they were murdered here."

Voldemort rested his hand on his shoulder,

"We couldn't do a hotel or a rental, even? You had to bring me here, to a place that causes you pain?"

Harry shook his head. The man seated next to him, in the passenger side of his car, the man who'd gone as stiff as a plank.

"V"

Harry took his hand, gripped his fingers as he tried to make his actions make sense.

"I want to show you who I am. I want to share my life with you."

Voldemort shook his head, a bitter laugh falling from his mouth.

"I only set foot in there once and I couldn't do it."

Harry said.

"All those memories followed me."

Voldemort didn't look at him. Fear tightened Harry's grip and sped up his words.

"Everything from my childhood back then is in boxes in that garage."

He pointed to the three-door garage. He had the code to open it up, but he remained frozen.

"I want to go through them with you by my side."

His voice dropped, turning raspy.

"I want to walk through that door with you by my side. It's the only way I can. I want to face all those memories, packed away for years, and know that you're there with me."

Voldemort's chin wobbled.

"V, look at me,"

Harry begged.

"Please."

Voldemort turned slowly, facing him with red eyes as he swiped a hand over his mouth.

"Listen to me."

Harry cupped Voldemort's jaw.

"I want to put this part of my life to bed for good so that I can move forward with you. That's what I want."

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Voldemort asked. He gave a low, dark chuckle and stared out the vehicle.

"How am I supposed to do this, spend the weekend here with you, surrounded by memories and mementos of a time that torment you."

"It's all a part of me,"

Harry said.

"That time, that life, it's all a part of me. But so are you."

He brought Voldemort's knuckles to his mouth and kissed it.

"You're my focus now. And I want to show you that. I want to prove that. With your help."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"How am I supposed to help?"

"By being here."

Harry didn't see any other way to prove how he felt to Voldemort. This weekend was to show him just how much he cared, so that when the truth came out…maybe it wouldn't be such a blow. Maybe it wouldn't explode and shatter any chance of them being more.

"Just be here with me, Love. Let me prove it to you. Put the words to action."

Voldemort looked sceptical. He stared through the windshield.

"Tell me about it."

He waved at the house.

Harry shrugged.

"My property manager, Dean. He takes care of everything. There isn't any furniture, but the utilities are on. I also had him stock up the fridge for us."

He took a deep breath then let it out.

"Come inside with me."

Felt as if he were asking for something more than just accompaniment up the circular drive and into the house. Felt as if he were asking for more than he should, given the circumstances. Voldemort nodded sharply.

"Okay. Let's do this, Mr. Potter."

He was out the car before Harry. Harry let his head fall back against the steering wheel. It was going to be fine. He had Voldemort with him this time.

Harry followed him, grabbing his overnight bag from the back seat. Voldemort had flung his camouflage duffel over his right shoulder. He stood there, so casual and sexy, in dark slacks and a black linen dress shirt. Today he wore Doc Martens instead of his usual polished dress shoes. Harry stared at Voldemort as his lover gazed up at the house. He couldn't get a hint as to Voldemort's thoughts, he kept his face carefully blank.

The drive up to Liverpool from London had been long, but they'd laughed and talked the whole way. Voldemort opened up to him about his likes and dislikes, his college days and Harry had shared how he'd gotten into law. The easy camaraderie and comfortable atmosphere was strained now, and he wished he'd told Voldemort where they were going before they left London. He walked up and stood side by side with Voldemort.

"Big house,"

Voldemort said. Harry nodded.

"Six bedrooms, four full baths. Two halves."

A house for a family. Harry swallowed the sudden knot in his throat.

"Come on."

He started walking and Voldemort was there with him, rough hand sliding into Harry's palm, holding him, propping him up as they walked up to the front door. Voldemort held his hand as Harry keyed in the security code and unlocked the door. He held Harry as they stepped into the house.

The place was warm, a bit muggy. Immediately he remembered the day he'd come here for the first time. Still so angry and bitter about all he'd lost. He'd stood in this same spot, stared up at the circular, winding staircase and saw the ghosts of the life he should have had with his family. He'd seen the walls stained with the blood of his parents, heard their screams as they had been murdered brutally. He'd turned right around and left. He never came back, but couldn't make himself put the house back on the market.

"Harry."

He turned to Voldemort who looked quite lost himself, in pain himself, and Harry pulled him into his arms. Voldemort held him, arms like tight contracting bands around Harry's body. He liked it. He whispered against Voldemort's neck.

"I love being in your arms. Your strength and the way you hold me, V. It feels like you're never, ever going to let me go."

Voldemort shuddered, but he didn't speak. Harry didn't need that. What he needed he had, Voldemort's arms around him. If he didn't have that, he'd fall. He pulled away reluctantly and spoke,

"Let's get some rest. Tomorrow will be time enough for all this."

Voldemort nodded.

Harry didn't want to climb the stairs. He led them to a room to his left, the living room, then got the inflatable bed and a blanket from the car. Voldemort snickered. Harry glared at him. That was the only interaction they had as Harry got the bed up, and Voldemort stripped down to his black briefs. Harry spread a blanket on the bed and kicked off his jeans before tumbling to the mattress. Voldemort crawled in after him. Exhaustion beat at him. He tugged Voldemort into his arms, inhaling his skin.

"Thank you."

he murmured.

"For coming here with me, and for staying."

Voldemort flipped until they were face to face.

"I'll be here, wherever you go."

His eyes were bright in the low light.

"My place…"

he touched the pad of one finger to Harry's mouth,

"My place is by your side, Harry."

And wouldn't it be great if he were to remember _that_ once he learned who Harry really was? Wouldn't it be great if he let _that_ drive him and not Harry's deceit? Harry kissed him softly, humming low in his throat. Voldemort's hands slid up and down his back as he pressed closer. Harry murmured sleepily,

"Let's go to sleep. I can't wait to wake up in your arms."

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Reader-anonymous-writer, Procrasty, Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

He woke sometime later with Voldemort's ass pressed to his hard groin. Harry moaned as Voldemort rocked on him. When Voldemort shifted again, making a low huffing noise, Harry clamped a hand down on his waist to hold him steady.

Voldemort wiggled, pressing closer. So, Harry moved on him, shoving his erection into Voldemort's ass. Voldemort moaned, a low sound that echoed in Harry's balls. He rubbed against Voldemort, both of them shuffling, straining closer in the silent darkness. The mattress creaked and groaned underneath them, but they didn't speak. Only aroused sounds drifted from Voldemort. Harry squeezed his eyes shut as Voldemort jammed back into him, hard, making Harry wince and his eyes roll back in his head.

They rubbed together, silent whimpers and needy growls. Harry focused on the man in bed with him, the man he hoped loved Harry as much as Harry loved him. The man whose defences he wanted to break. They rutted and when Voldemort stiffened against him, a low cry signalling his release, Harry bit his lip and let go. He put his mouth to Voldemort's nape and blew out a shaky breath.

"Go back to sleep,"

Voldemort muttered. He took Harry's right hand and brought it to his stomach, holding him there. And Harry listened to him, falling right back into a dreamless sleep.

A loud clatter yanked Harry awake. He lurched upright and looked around with eyes still sleep-clouded. He was alone in the bed.

"V?"

Low mutters came from down the hall so Harry stumbled from the bed and toward the noise. He found Voldemort in the large kitchen, wearing only jeans that rode low on his hips and that deep V cut in front. He stood at the stove, hunched over something that smelled really good.

"What are you doing?"

Voldemort spun around, eyes wide and panicked, streaks of flour on his cheeks and in his hair.

"Uh. Hey."

Harry lifted an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Making pancakes."

His eyes darted all around the room.

"It's…I was craving them."

Harry bit back a smile. Voldemort looked adorable, but he knew better than to tell the other man that. He also looked at home. Like he belonged in Harry's kitchen, shirtless.

"Craving, huh? You're saying I knocked you up?"

Twin spots of red appeared on Voldemort's cheeks and he ducked his head. _Aw._ Harry went to him, pulling him into his arms.

"I like seeing you in my kitchen, V. I really like it."

He cupped the back of Voldemort's head and tugged him closer.

"Kiss me good morning."

Voldemort did, eagerly, thoroughly, until they both were struggling to breathe.

"I told you I wanted to wake up with you in my arms, didn't I?"

Voldemort grinned,

"I woke up sticky. Someone humped me until I came in my underwear last night."

Harry waggled his brow.

"So that wasn't a dream?"

Voldemort moved away from him and went back to tending the pancakes.

"Nope. You've got a pantry stocked with food until the next century."

He flipped a pancake perfectly. Harry watched him, fascinated. He murmured at Voldemort's nape.

"I didn't know you cooked,"

Voldemort leaned his head back onto Harry's shoulder,

"Lots of things you don't know about me, Mr. Potter. It'll be my pleasure to show you."

"Ha."

Harry stepped back before he could spin Voldemort around, bend him over the island and screw him.

"I'm going to go search for my toothbrush and wash up. Be back."

Voldemort nodded and Harry hurried off. He grabbed a quick shower then they ate breakfast in the kitchen, standing at the counter since there weren't any chairs. Voldemort didn't seem to mind. He was a trooper, Harry's lover. Every time he looked at Voldemort, the words formed on Harry's tongue, the words to confess who he truly was. The part he played in Voldemort's business. But every single time he looked into Voldemort's eyes, he thought about never getting the chance to do it again and he couldn't.

"I made breakfast,"

Voldemort said as Harry put their dishes in the dishwasher.

"You're in charge of lunch and I think we go halves on dinner."

Harry gaped at him.

"You do know that I can't cook at all, right?"

Voldemort's mouth twitched.

"We'll find you a nice, easy to follow recipe online."

Harry shook his head.

"Nope. We agreed on no technology."

Voldemort laughed.

"But we both have our phones turned on."

Harry folded his arms across his chest.

"That's because you want to be reachable if your people need you. Phones are strictly for calls. No internet and all that mess."

Voldemort narrowed his gaze and advanced on Harry.

"Are you trying to control me, Mr. Storm?"

His low voice was rough, husky. Harry winked,

"Don't you know? I'm not trying. I'm doing it."

Voldemort shook his hand,

"I don't think so."

Harry trailed a hand down Voldemort's chest and cupped him through his jeans.

"I brought the paddle and a whip. If you're really good, you'll get both later."

Voldemort hissed and rocked into Harry's hold.

"Ohhh… Yess."

"See?"

Harry leaned forward and kissed his chin, sliding his tongue over Voldemort's lips.

"Control."

Voldemort growled playfully,

"Bastard."

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Reader-anonymous-writer, Procrasty, Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Voldemort didn't know how he ended up here, on the floor of a garage, going through boxes of photos and clothes. Wait—Yeah, he did. He'd been stunned to finally figure out where Harry had brought him for their weekend getaway. Stunned and more than a little bit angry. But he'd also seen the pain in Harry's eyes when he talked about his parents' murders. Voldemort wanted to take that pain away. He did. But he also wanted to know more about Harry's past.

So, while they'd sat in the room they'd turned into a makeshift bedroom, his head on Harry's shoulder, Voldemort had asked him. He'd asked Harry to talk to him about his past, the life he'd led.

Here they were, seated side by side in the garage, going through boxes. He tore open one marked "Harry's photos". There they were, Harry as a baby. His huge innocent green eyes staring at the camera cluelessly while he held a rattle. There was another picture in which the little baby Harry was held by his mother, a laugh frozen on the red-haired woman's face as she stared down at her son. He now knew where Harry had gotten his stunning eyes from,

Harry's eyes were brimming with tears as he plopped down on the floor next to Voldemort.

"She was beautiful."

Voldemort stared at the photo again. It made him ache, the happiness on her faces.

"She is beautiful,"

He whispered in reverence.

Harry nodded and drew his knees up,

"I wish I could remember her."

Voldemort pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his temple. Harry pulled out another picture with shaking fingers and showed it to Voldemort. This time a man was cradling the baby to his chest. He almost looked exactly like Harry, except for his eyes. Harry had taken his looks from his father and his eyes from his mother. Harry's body trembled and he choked out,

"They didn't deserve to die."

Voldemort didn't know what to do except to hold him and soothe him. He felt that Harry needed his presence more than his words. When Harry had calmed down a bit, Voldemort finally asked,

"Why keep this house if it causes you so much agony?"

"I don't know."

Harry glanced at the boxes before bringing his gaze to Voldemort.

"I think I was waiting."

Voldemort frowned.

"For what?"

Harry murmured.

"For you. For someone strong enough to make me want to come back. To make me want to face it."

The heavy emotion behind his words staggered Voldemort's heartbeat. He stared at the man opposite him, unable to look away. Helpless against the invisible threads weaving around them, binding them together.

"Harry…"

He grabbed Voldemort, shackling his wrist in a brutal clasp.

"Now you're here. You. You cracked me open, made me feel and want and need."

His chest heaved and Voldemort found himself shaking his head, because that was responsibility. So much responsibility he couldn't want.

"You wanted me to show you."

Harry grasped Voldemort's face, pinching his cheeks, forcing him to watch, and listen.

"You wanted me to drop the mask, to show you how I feel."

He paused.

"Are you seeing it, V? Can you see how much I feel for you? How much I want you, need you?"

He shook Voldemort, gaze imploring, eyes burning him.

Voldemort wanted to say no, wanted to shrug away from Harry's touch and scurry away. It scared him what he saw in Harry's eye.

"Yes."

The word was a hiss, loud and drawn out. It burned his throat, burned his eyes, burned him every damn where.

"Yes."

Harry kissed him, a hurried, wet and rough rasp of his tongue over Voldemort's.

"My future, V. I want my future to be you."

And God help him, but Voldemort wanted the same thing.

"Yes."

After a few hours…

Voldemort licked his lips and gazed at Harry over the rim of the wine glass.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

His lover smiled, dimples forming in his cheeks.

"Not with you by my side helping, nope."

Harry looked down at his empty plate.

"Can't believe I cooked something."

Voldemort chuckled.

"Stick with me, Mr. Potter. Soon I'll have you doing things you never thought you'd do."

Harry grinned. They'd worked together, in complete sync in the kitchen, making a quick and easy dinner. For a man who liked control, Harry took direction well. And the food came out great. They made Parmesan-crusted chicken and paired it with twice-baked potatoes, smothered in crumbled bacon bits and sour cream. Not a bad meal. They'd decided to eat outside, sitting at the edge of the empty, rectangular pool, legs swinging. The day was turning to night and the little lights all around the pool and backyard were flickering on.

The area was peaceful, the house and grounds manicured perfection. It really was a beautiful place. Harry had given him a tour through the house and the grounds. He didn't know why there was a basketball court, a tennis court and the duck pond on the north side of the property, but he liked it. Voldemort found himself being glad that Harry didn't get the chance to be here with anyone else, to make memories in this place with anyone else. Then he felt selfish about that. But he shrugged the weak sentiment off. He didn't care about being selfish, he just cared that he was here, sharing this space with Harry.

He gazed out at the landscape with a small sigh. Soon they'd leave here and go back to the real world. That wasn't appealing, not after this. Harry asked.

"What do you really think about the house?"

Voldemort pursed his lips.

"It's beautiful."

He turned to find Harry's eyes on him, bright, but watchful and intense.

"I really like it."

Harry shuffled closer, putting down his wine glass to take Voldemort's hand in his.

"And if I asked you to stay here with me, to live here with me?"

Voldemort's jaw dropped.

"Wha…"

 _Meow._ He jumped. Harry lifted his head and looked around.

 _Meow._

"Is that…"

Voldemort scrambled to his feet and strained to listen.

"Is that a cat?"

Harry stood as well, gaze searching the darkness.

"Sounds like it."

He strode past the pool and out into the large grassy area behind the house.

"I don't see anything."

Voldemort went to him.

 _Meow. Meow._

"I can hear it."

The sounds grew nearer. Or was it further away? The damn area tended to echo.

"I think it's coming from..."

He pointed to his right just as something soft brushed up against his left leg.

"Damn."

He jumped and looked down. A cat, the cat, was there, staring up at him with yellow-green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

"Harry,"

He called softly. He didn't want to spook the animal.

"Hey, there,"

Voldemort whispered to the feline.

"How did you get here? Where did you come from?"

He knew Harry's property was fenced off. Harry came speeding over, and Voldemort waved at him to slow the hell down. His lover got the message because he eased up his approach, creeping cautiously over to Voldemort. _Meow._ The cat weaved back and forth between Voldemort's legs, brushing up against him. It sort of tickled and he looked to Harry for help.

"I think one of your neighbours lost a cat."

Harry snickered.

"I think he likes you."

He nodded to where the cat stood between Voldemort's legs, rubbing against him.

"Whatever."

But Voldemort grinned down at the very vocal cat.

"It's probably a girl. I do pull the ladies like a fly-catcher."

He snorted at his own joke.

"Uh-huh."

Harry squatted and scooped up the medium-sized feline in his arms. The animal apparently didn't want to be held or didn't like Harry because it let out a loud yowl and tried to claw his eyes out. Voldemort chuckled.

"I don't think the cat is going to be a fan of yours, Mr. Potter."

Harry glared at him as he tried to control the cat.

"No collar."

Voldemort gazed at the striped grey and white cat.

"So, what, that means no owner? Doesn't look like it's hurting for meals and such."

Harry began walking to the house.

"But it's dirty. Come on, I'll call Dean, have him ask around."

Voldemort followed him into the house and to the kitchen. He went directly to the refrigerator and the cat sprang out of Harry's arms, landing smoothly on its feet.

"Damn."

He grinned at Harry as his lover glowered.

"A cat running away from you. Now that's a sight."

Harry snapped playfully,

"Shut it."

Voldemort smothered a chuckle as he pulled a bottle of milk from the fridge.

"Let's get the baby something to drink, huh?"

He looked around for the cat and found it on the other side of the room, rubbing against the wall.

"Here, kitty."

He poured some milk into a bowl he grabbed from the nearby sink then placed it on the floor at his feet.

"Come on."

He waved at the cat who stared at him from her post.

"I promise the bad man won't hurt you."

Harry shifted and the cat meowed.

"Oh, stop it."

The cat began making a low growling noise,

"She really doesn't like you."

Harry argued,

"Could be a guy. And it likes me just fine."

Voldemort urged him. He kept his gaze on the cat as it began walking toward them, stalking really, its tail high in the air.

"Uh-huh. She's coming."

He whispered to Harry from the corner of his mouth.

"Don't you dare move."

The cat came over and began lapping at the milk, pink tongue flicking out as her ears stuck up and her tail swayed back and forth. She didn't look it, but she was thirsty. And why was he referring to the cat as a she? A soundless flash made him glare at Harry. His lover shrugged.

"I'm sending it to Dean so he can find out if anyone is missing him."

"Her."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

He began typing on his phone. Voldemort turned back to the cat at his feet. She was almost done with the milk.

"You were thirsty, huh?"

He knelt beside her and smoothed a hand over her back. Harry was right, she was dirty. This close Voldemort could see the clumps of fur mixed with dirt and specks of grass.

"You want more?"

he asked in a low tone.

"You think you can drink some more?"

He wrinkled his nose when her sour smell reached his nose.

"You reek, girl. Need to wash up."

Over his shoulder he heard Harry talking to the properly manager on the phone.

"Would you like that?"

She ignored him. He moved to take the bowl in order to refill it and she lashed out at him.

"Ah, Damn."

He jerked his hands away before she clawed.

"Damn, girl, I was just going to give you some more milk."

"Here."

Harry tapped him on the shoulder and handed over the bottle of milk.

"Dean says he'll email her picture around, see if anyone owns her."

He wrinkled his nose.

"She stinks."

Voldemort scowled at him.

"She can hear you, you know."

He paused then grinned up at Harry.

"You said she."

A dimple appeared in his cheek,

"I looked between her legs. A girl for sure."

"I didn't even have to look. I can tell pussy from miles away."

"Oh, my God."

Harry tugged on Voldemort's ear.

"Shut up about that already."

He glanced to where the cat was lapping at her milk.

"She's almost done, and you get the unenviable task of bathing her."

Voldemort didn't bother speaking up, but there was no way he was going to wash a strange cat all by himself.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Reader-anonymous-writer, Procrasty, Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

"Thanks for trying to help me."

Voldemort leaned his head back on Harry's shoulder as they stood in the backyard and watched the cat disappear into the darkness. They aborted the bathing process when she scratched some deep gouges into both their arms. Damn cat was fierce. And kind of averse to getting washed by anyone but herself.

"I had no choice,"

Harry said at his temple.

"You threatened to withhold sex."

Voldemort grinned as Harry hugged him and pressed a kiss to his head,

"I don't recall that. I think you just wanted to make me happy."

Harry's voice went deeper, thrumming through Voldemort,

"That is my main goal, yep. I see you're growing attached to her."

He waved a hand in the direction the cat went.

"Remember, she might belong to someone else."

Voldemort slid his thumb over the back of Harry's hand. He knew there was a possibility someone had lost the graceful and vocal feline, but he thought it unlikely,

"I know. I don't think Butch belongs to anyone."

Harry laughed, but it sounded like a cough,

"You named her? Butch?"

He cupped Voldemort's jaw and tilted his head up until their gazes met.

"You're getting attached, V."

He turned around in Harry's arms, chin up,

"She looks like a Butch, and so what if I'm attached?"

Harry's gaze softened.

"She might never come back, even if she doesn't have an owner."

He tweaked Voldemort's nose,

"You want a cat? I can get you a cat when we get back."

Voldemort shook his head.

"No."

He ducked his head before Harry could read him. Harry getting him a pet, that would definitely signify permanence and Voldemort wasn't sure…he couldn't be sure. Harry remained silent for a beat, staring steadily into Voldemort's eyes.

"I asked you a question earlier, right before Butch showed up."

Voldemort was kind of hoping they could forget about that, or at least pretend to. He took a breath and nodded,

"Yeah."

Harry asked,

"What was your first reaction? Before you started really thinking about it, before you talked yourself out of it, what was your gut reaction?"

Voldemort chewed on his lower lip and looked away. His insides squeezed, as if held in a tight fist. He shook his head mutely, afraid to meet Harry's gaze. Harry touched him, rough fingers trembling slightly on his chin, turning his head, bringing his gaze back to Harry's. Voldemort snapped his eyes shut.

"V."

Harry's tone was hushed, pained, filled with emotion Voldemort couldn't deal with, couldn't acknowledge,

"Tell me."

Voldemort lifted both hands and placed them, eyes still closed, to Harry's chest. He touched his lover, touched his hardness, his heat, hands roaming over him.

"Yes."

Voldemort opened his eyes. Harry held him captive with one look, the intensity tripping him up.

"M-My gut reaction was yes."

Harry's mouth curved. Voldemort hastened to finish his thought.

"But I can't. I don't—"

He stopped himself, rubbing a palm over his head in frustration.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

Harry asked in a low whisper,

"Why?"

"Permanence. A relationship. Those things aren't in the cards for me,"

Voldemort said softly.

"Not now and maybe not ever. I'm not the type."

Harry cocked his head.

"What type? The type of man I can love, who can love me back? The type of man I can commit to? I can enjoy myself with? You're not that type?"

His voice grew harder, rougher with each word he spoke, raising the hairs on Voldemort's arms. Voldemort shook his head.

"Yes. I'm not who you settle down with."

He tried to school his features into a semblance of nonchalance, but that wasn't easy.

"I told you this before."

He rubbed his arms.

"I care for you and this, this is great, but it can't be more. I can't give more."

He wanted to, wanted to give and get more. But there was no hope for it, for them. He wouldn't con Harry into thinking they could have it. That wouldn't be fair.

"Let's enjoy now."

He cupped Harry's jaw.

"Let's not be greedy."

Harry's nostrils flared and he stepped back. Voldemort let his hands drop to his sides.

"Take off your clothes."

Harry's harsh words made Voldemort's entire body clench.

"I want you naked."

He turned and headed back toward the house.

"And don't you dare move."

Voldemort gaped after him before he hurried to do as Harry had ordered. There'd been a flash of something in Harry's eyes, like heartbreak, like pain. The last thing Voldemort wanted to cause, but he had to speak the words. He had to make sure Harry knew there wasn't anything for them beyond what they had. His chest hurt. Worse than it did when he had watched Lucius slip away, way more than anything he had ever experienced. This. It felt like someone was hacking his heart out of his chest. Not someone. Him. His pain was all self-inflicted. But what else was to be expected from a masochist?

He continued to chew on his lip as he stood naked, hands clasped behind him. It was dark out and they were on a private, fenced in property. But even if they weren't, he didn't give a damn about propriety, about someone seeing them. In fact, that would turn him on. He just wanted to give Harry what he wanted. To obey his lover, to take away the heavy darkness in his gaze, on his face.

Something told Voldemort that his words had not only hurt, but disappointed Harry. But his lover had to understand, he had to know that Voldemort couldn't get even more tangled in Harry than he already was. Too much was at stake.

Harry opened the back door and strode to Voldemort with something in his hand. As he drew closer Voldemort made out a whip and…the black belt Voldemort couldn't seem to part with.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Reader-anonymous-writer, Procrasty, Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Harry opened the back door and strode to Voldemort with something in his hand. As he drew closer Voldemort made out a whip and…the black belt Voldemort couldn't seem to part with.

"Found this in your duffel bag."

Harry held up the belt.

"I've been searching for it."

Voldemort shrugged.

"I like it."

Harry nodded then gazed up at the sky.

"Turn around."

He looked at Voldemort.

"We're going over to the basketball court."

Voldemort frowned, but he didn't question Harry. He began walking, bare feet, naked as he felt Harry's gaze on him. He wanted to ask Harry what he had planned, but the belt and the whip sort of gave things away. Why were they going to the basketball court, though?

The grass under his feet tickled as he walked. The scent of fresh cut grass still lingered in the air, and a warm gentle breeze brushed over his skin. Huge, bright spotlights shone on the court, making it appear almost like daylight, high noon. Once inside, he stood and waited for Harry to instruct him.

"I want you over at the pole."

Harry pointed to the nearest hoop with its long metal pole bolted to the ground.

Voldemort looked from it to Harry.

"What is…"

Harry growled,

"I don't want to hear you talk. Get over there and hug it."

He was angry. His tone gave him away, and Voldemort walked over, wrapping his arms around the pole, his back to Harry. The picture was coming together. Sure enough, Harry circled him and used the belt to wrap around Voldemort's wrist, securing him. Next, he unfurled the whip and let it drop. Voldemort gazed down at it, body already flushed with heat and anticipation.

He was on display. It didn't matter there wasn't anyone else around to witness it. He was on display for Harry, exposed. Voldemort got harder.

"Safe word?"

Voldemort stuttered,

"T-Toffee."

Harry barked out the next order,

"I want you to get loud,"

He circled Voldemort again, reaching out to touch him with the tip of the whip. Gentle. Caressing. Voldemort shuddered.

"I want you to scream."

He stepped behind Voldemort.

"That's the only sounds I want from you."

A sob caught in Voldemort's throat. He hadn't tasted the whip yet and already he was a mess. A sound cut through the air, sharp and loud, then the whip fell on him. His body twisted as fire bloomed. The pain instantly wet his eyes.

The whip whistled through the air again and again, landing on him, shoulder, left side, right. His ass. It burned and hurt, sharp, stinging, making him breathless.

"I love your sounds."

Harry spoke as he whipped him, voice a raspy crawl down Voldemort's spine, paining him as much as the whip.

"Your skin."

He caught Voldemort on the left shoulder, the very tip of the whip sliding across his skin and jarring him. He bucked, crying out as tears ran down his face.

"All those tattoos, beautiful and colourful. Like you."

The whip landed on Voldemort's lower back, yanking a pained shout. The force of it lifted him onto his tiptoes. His head bowed. The belt around his wrists held him in place. Otherwise maybe he'd have run from it, not the whipping, but the emotion behind it, the emotion dripping from Harry's voice onto him.

"I love everything about you, V."

Harry concentrated on Voldemort's ass.

"Everything. You're worth it."

He alternated blows, lashing Voldemort's back. His choked words cut off then began again.

"You're worth everything to me. I want you to choose me, even when the time comes that you won't want to."

Voldemort didn't know if the whip or Harry's words were the cause of his loud, hacking sobs. But they were, ripping from his throat.

"Choose me when your head says no."

The whip climbed up his back, making Voldemort sway, shake. The belt buckle knocked against the pole as he tugged on it _. Clang. Clang. Clang._

"Choose me. Choose us."

The beating didn't falter even though Harry's voice did from time to time, and no matter how Voldemort bucked away, how much he arched and tried to escape it—the whip and the words—they kept coming and coming, drowning him in the fiery pain. His chest heaved.

"You. Are. The. Love. Of. My. Life."

Harry punctuated each word with a blow. Voldemort backed each one up with a cry. Too much. His body was ablaze, going up in flames, and yet his chest hurt more. His heart hurt more.

"Nothing else matters,"

Harry snarled.

"Nothing else should matter. Except my love for you. And your love for me."

The blows changed. Almost as if he'd switched hands. More concentrated on Voldemort's right side.

"Tell me you understand."

Harry caught him on the underside of his right ass cheek, the back of his thigh.

Voldemort screamed.

"Tell me you know this."

The other thigh, right under his ass.

"Tell me you know."

He was begging, Harry was begging. And Voldemort wanted to answer, but his tongue was heavy, too heavy to form words. Even if he could, the sobs pouring from him didn't allow him the opportunity to speak so he nodded his head.

Did he believe Harry loved him? Could he? Dare he? He nodded again. Harder, this time. Faster. And Harry's strokes flew the same. Harder. Faster.

"I love you. I love you, V."

He flicked the whip up to Voldemort's right shoulder.

"I love you."

Just like that the blows stopped. Something dropped onto Voldemort's neck. Warm. Water. He sagged, throat hoarse then Harry was there, pressed against his overheated back, against the welts that had to already be formed. Skin to skin.

Something dripped again. Faster this time. More. Voldemort couldn't even lift his head up to look, but he didn't have to. The skies opened up on them as Harry brought his hard cock to Voldemort's hole. He was slicked up. Voldemort wasn't. He wasn't prepped, but he didn't care. Harry just slammed in.

Voldemort keened. The force of Harry invasion yanked his head up, and he threw his ass back, slamming onto the cock tearing him open even though it burned and burned some more. Rain pelted them, splashing onto his back, lashing his face, stinging his eyes. The wounds sizzled, ached so sweet. Voldemort hissed, numb fingers clawing at the pole as Harry sank his teeth into Voldemort's shoulder and pounded into him.

All sounds were strangled in his throat and all he could give was grunts.

Pained. Loud. Grunts. But he could move and he reared back on the cock in his ass, possessing him, owning him. Harry thrust in and out, their skin sliding over each other, wet from the rain. He put a hand flat on Voldemort's back, over the fresh welts.

Voldemort moaned and arched into the touch. His cock was beyond hard, beyond hurting. All of that fogged his brain, bowed his spine, curled his toes. He panted, but just then Harry clawed at him, fingers digging into the evidence of his whipping, and Voldemort screamed as he came.

Harry shouted at his ear, more heat filling Voldemort. He lurched forward, forehead banging against the metal pole as he tumbled into blackness, still screaming.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Reader-anonymous-writer, Procrasty, Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Harry's phone vibrated where he'd placed it on the floor next to the air bed. He quickly snatched it up so it didn't wake Voldemort. His lover lay sprawled on his stomach, snoring. Red welts covered his ass and stood out amid the colourful tattoos on his back. Harry had taken care of him, putting ointment on his welts and holding Voldemort as he fell into a comfortable sleep. Harry was just waiting for morning to come, for Voldemort to wake so that he could take the plunge and finally tell Voldemort who he was. He frowned when he saw Sirius was calling,

"Yeah?"

He rolled away from the bed and got to his feet. Sirius didn't waste time with a greeting.

"I'm back and about to meet with the Death Eaters."

Harry glanced at a snoring Voldemort,

"You are?"

"Yep, got a call from them about fifteen minutes or so."

Sirius spoke to someone on his end then asked,

"You near your laptop to watch it?"

Damn.

"No. I'm not even in London right now."

Sirius sighed,

"Oh, right. Anyways you can listen through my phone. If you want me to ask anything though, you'll need to hit me up on Remus's cell."

He called out the number and Harry memorized it.

"I'm out. They tell me he's pulling up now."

"Cool."

Harry walked out the room and headed upstairs to the bathroom in the master suite. He locked himself in and put the phone on speaker. He couldn't see a damn thing, which he hated. He liked to see their faces, watch their expressions. Voldemort probably had his people do this while he was here with Harry. Was he going to call a truce? Sirius's voice came through loud and clear and a little confused.

"You're not the one I spoke to before."

Who had Voldemort sent in his stead?

"Yes. I believe you spoke to my nephew the last time. I'm in charge now."

Harry frowned.

"'Who the fuck hell are you?"

Sirius's voice rose a fraction.

"I'm not about to do anything with anyone I don't know. You got a name, duke?"

"Morfin Gaunt."

There was a smile in that voice.

"Marvolo Gaunt's son. Like I said, I'm in charge."

Harry pulled his phone and fired off a text to the number Sirius had given him.

"Does your nephew know you're in charge now?"

Sirius asked a moment later. Harry had seen the evidence of the argument Voldemort and his uncle had a while back. He'd listened to the pain and steel in Voldemort's voice when he'd talked about his uncle wanting what Voldemort would never give. No way in hell had Voldemort put his uncle in charge in his absence.

"My nephew knows nothing about leading us."

Morfin's tone was flat, nonchalant.

"Myself and a few concerned others have decided he needs to be removed."

Harry jumped to his feet, fingers flying over his phone's keys. Sirius asked,

"A coup?"

"You could say that. My nephew's priorities have changed."

Morfin paused as though choosing his words carefully.

"He's changed and I can't let him continue as we have been."

"Okay."

Sirius drew out the word.

"What do you want then?"

Morfin spoke eagerly.

"I want to propose a truce, I give you my nephew and control of our marijuana channels, of which we have plenty."

Harry's blood boiled. Morfin was throwing his nephew under the bus. That couldn't stand. Not at all. Sirius asked,

"What do you mean give me your nephew? I'm not in the market for a bastard."

Morfin spoke,

"I know you put a contract on him."

Harry could very well imagine the smirk on the man's face

"He's not that easy to kill, huh? Trust me, I know. I've tried."

Son of a bitch. Harry typed a text and hit send. A second later, Sirius asked,

"The bullet in the elevator?"

Morfin laughed outright,

"You've heard of it? Yes, unfortunately, my nephew survived that attempt. And another one after that."

Harry couldn't help but think that it was the one in the parking garage at his office.

"He's like a damned cat with nine lives."

Morfin sounded disgusted by the fact that his nephew wasn't dead. Sirius asked.

"Does your nephew know how much you hate him?"

Morfin spoke in a languid tone,

"I don't hate him. I love him. This is all for his own good."

"Uh, you're giving him to me. I know you don't think we're going to be besties. He killed one of my men and cost me a lot of money."

Morfin spoke in a tone that was as unruffled as if he was ordering dinner.

"Of course, do what you must."

Sirius's question was filled with incredulity.

"You want your nephew dead?"

Morfin said firmly,

"I want him gone. If he is to die, then so be it."

Sirius expelled a loud breath.

"Damn. The whole lot of you are cold, aren't you?"

"This is business. With my nephew out of the way, we can fully reach our potential,"

Morfin said firmly.

"My nephew likes to believe he has a heart and that this thing is a family. Not so, there's no family when it comes to business. Kill him and that will cement our truce. You get our marijuana channels and we continue as we've been, without our two factions clashing."

Oh, this Bastard had to go down. Harry sent a text.

 _Kill him._

He didn't care what it took. This Morfin bastard had to die. He'd tried to kill his own nephew. How cold was that? No one was going to hurt Voldemort. No one but Harry. His phone vibrated in his palm and he looked down at it.

 _You sure?_

 _Dead._

He typed back.

 _Now._

He'd deal with the repercussions as they came. In the morning, he'd sit Voldemort down and explain to him who he really was then he'd play him this tape of his nephew selling him out.

"Listen…"

Sirius's voice shifted as if he'd moved.

"This is all cool, but I gotta tell you, I don't trust you."

Morfin sputtered at Sirius's words.

"I told you…"

Sirius sounded reasonable then, which should have put Morfin on alert. A reasonable Sirius meant it was time to start praying.

"I know what you told me. But the fact remains, if you tried to kill your nephew…your own flesh and blood…I know for sure you'll try to kill me."

Sirius paused and chuckled.

"I kind of like breathing."

Something scraped against concrete. Two muffled gun shots and then a low thud reached Harry's ears. He leaned against the bathroom wall. He'd killed Voldemort's Uncle. He wouldn't feel sorry. Couldn't be sorry. Morfin was going to hand Voldemort over to his enemy to be killed. Harry may be a hypocrite, but he didn't care. His phone rang and he asked Sirius,

"It's done?"

Sirius spoke in a low voice,

"All done. You know this is an act of war, right? Doesn't matter why we killed him…although I actually don't know why…but his nephew won't care about that."

"We need to talk."

Harry squeezed the phone tight in his palm.

"About this. There's something you need to know. I'll be back on Monday."

"Care to talk about why I have a dead Drug Lord on the floor of my restaurant?"

Harry spoke angrily.

"He needed to die."

Sirius spoke seriously,

"Well yeah, they all do, but why kill him and accelerate the already heated situation?"

Not all of them. Not all of them needed to die.

"We need a face to face for this one. Monday. Just…I have my reasons."

"I know you have your reasons, Harry."

He heard the smile in Sirius's voice.

"I just wanted to make sure you know that your reasons have now launched us fully into a war with the Death Eaters. There'll be no doubt that we're at war once they find this one's body."

Harry knew that, but he was hoping he could talk to Voldemort, make him see reason. Make him understand.

"I'll take care of it."

"I have no doubt that you will."

Sirius had more faith in him than Harry deserved. He wondered how his Godfather would react when he learned that Harry was in love with Voldemort. Not good, that he knew for sure.

"How did Moscow go?"

"We're good to go on that front."

Harry heaved a relieved sigh.

"Good."

At least they hadn't lost that battle. Sirius finally said,

"Alright, I gotta go get rid of this body. And the phone. I'll send you the number in a few once I get hooked up with a new one."

Sirius and Harry only communicated with each other via disposable phone. Every few days Sirius changed them out and sent Harry the new number.

"Okay. Take care, Sirius."

"Take care of yourself, Harry. See you on Monday."

Harry ended the call and slumped against the wall. He closed his fist around the phone. Tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be hell. He'd have the battle of his life proving to Voldemort that what they had was real. He'd deal with tomorrow when it came. There was no point in worrying about that now. He headed back downstairs and crawled into bed with his lover.

The next morning Harry rolled over with a sigh, hand reaching out before he'd even opened his eyes. Reaching for Voldemort. Only he found a cold pillow and the rustle of paper. He lifted his head, blinking against the glare of sunlight.

"V?"

His lover's name left his lips on a croak. But he was alone in the bed. A piece of paper lay on the pillow Voldemort had laid on hours before. His head imprint had long smoothed out. Harry sat up and grabbed the paper.

 _I had to leave. I'm sorry. Something came up. I took your SUV. Sorry again. I'll talk to you soon. – V_

Harry balled the paper up and threw it cross the room as his stomach sank.

"Damn it!"

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Reader-anonymous-writer, Procrasty, Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

His uncle was dead. Alive one minute and gone the next. Two bullet holes in his forehead. Voldemort was trying, trying to stay upright, but every time he thought about it, that his uncle was gone, stolen from him, he felt himself slipping. Falling into darkness.

The vibrations from his phone signalling a text message had yanked him from sleep, from the comfort of Harry's arms. He'd stood there, naked, instantly numb as he'd read the one sentence text from Avery. His brother had been found floating in the marsh near Gateway Mall. Shot and dumped like garbage.

Voldemort didn't have to ask who'd done it. He didn't have to guess who'd taken his brother from him. They'd feel his wrath, no doubt. Morfin and he had their disagreements, but he was family, flesh and blood, and Voldemort wasn't going to allow this to stand unchallenged. They'd upped it. The game. The war. He'd be happy to deliver the next blow.

He picked up his phone, checking the time again. It didn't ring, but he had messages. Voicemails from Harry. Voldemort had ran out of there without telling his lover why. Taking his car and leaving Harry stranded, but he couldn't do it. Couldn't share this with Harry. He couldn't even make himself speak it out loud. He wanted to share it though, wanted for Harry to share the burden with him. But he wasn't going there, wasn't taking Harry on this dark and twisted journey with him. The phone rang in his hand and he quickly slid right to answer.

"Avery."

Avery spoke,

"We got him."

Voldemort inquired,

"Any problems?"

Avery replied,

"Nothing significant."

"Good."

Voldemort rose from behind his desk with a hard smile.

"I'm on my way."

He ended the call and walked out his office. He'd made sure to keep an eye on the bastard at all times, and now that impromptu decision was paying mad dividends. Now Nott, Avery and Rodolphus had him and would deliver him to the space Voldemort kept especially for meetings such as these.

He drove himself, phone clasped tight in his hand. His mind kept wandering to Harry. Had his lover made it back to London by now? Harry had left him three voicemails, but Voldemort hadn't had the guts to listen to them. Now, as he slowed for a yellow light, he played them back.

"V, Damn it. Why aren't you answering me?"

Harry huffed out a breath, long and shuddering.

"We need to talk. I—there are some things you need to know. Please. Call me back."

Voldemort hit seven to delete it and shook his head. He'd left Harry stranded yet his lover was worried about him.

He played the second message.

"V, please. This is important."

He sounded rushed, out of breath.

"I need to speak to you, and I think I hear Butch outside somewhere. I'm putting my stuff in a rental…thank so much for that, by the way…and I think she's at the back door. Probably looking for you."

He paused.

"V, call me. Or come by the condo. Please."

At the mention of Butch, Voldemort smiled. His heart ached, his eyes were gritty. Harry's voice calmed him, steadied his breathing. He deleted that message then played the last one.

"V."

This time his tone was subdued. Resigned.

"I'm sorry."

 _Meow._

He jumped when he heard a cat in Harry's message, but he ended it. That had to be Butch. She sounded close to the phone, as if Harry was holding her. And why was his lover sorry? What did Harry have to be sorry for? Voldemort was the one who'd left him abandoned and stranded. He tossed the phone onto the passenger seat without erasing the last message. For some reason, maybe it was hearing Butch in the background, he didn't want it gone. For now, though, he needed to be a different person, a different animal for what he was about to do.

The two-story brick house in the suburbs wasn't abandoned. Far from it. Voldemort made sure the utilities and all taxes were paid on it. It was his, just under a different name, a name the cops would never trace back to him. He made sure to change out the plates on his SUV. He pulled his dark cap low on his forehead and flipped his hoody up over it. Dark sunglasses shaded his eyes. Only once he was sure his features were properly disguised did he hop out the vehicle and walk the two blocks to the house, hands shoved into the front pockets of his jeans. He ran up the front steps, all five of them, and the front door was yanked open before he reached the top. Voldemort stepped into the dark house and nodded to Avery.

"All set?"

Avery nodded. Voldemort smiled.

"Then let's do this."

He waited for Avery to lock the door then followed him down the carpeted stairs into the large, unfinished basement. Despite the upper part of the house being in darkness, the basement was well lit. Nott and Rodolphus stood off to the side, a slender Asian between them, and in the middle of the room, handcuffed and tied naked to a chair was Sirius Black. His head was bowed, chin brushing his chest.

"He's still out, boss."

Avery kicked the leg of the chair.

"I think Cho gave him enough tranquilizer to drop an elephant."

Cho shrugged with a wide smile.

"Didn't want to leave anything to chance."

Voldemort nodded.

"Good job."

She'd been picked for this job because Sirius loved his women, he didn't discriminate. So, the instant Voldemort had gotten word that the order might be thinking of coming after him, he'd prepped Cho and sent her after Sirius. Gaining entry into his auto body shop with a broken-down car, she'd flirted her way into Sirius's bed. The man had a type and Cho fit it to a "T". She'd been the source of some invaluable information, including that shipment. He looked around.

"Where are his clothes?"

Avery pointed to a pile of clothes over in the far corner.

"Over there. He had his car keys, two cell phones and a gun on him."

"Bring me the gun."

Voldemort walked over and stood in front of a still out Sirius.

"Um…"

Cho sounded hesitant.

"There's something you need to know, boss."

"Not now."

Voldemort didn't look at her.

"Get her out of here."

Footsteps shuffled behind him then someone tapped him on his shoulder. He glanced over as Rodolphus handed him black gloves. Voldemort tugged them on, one by one, then took the gun when Avery passed it to him.

One hard swing, he connected with Sirius's face. He woke up with a shout. The sound curled Voldemort's toes and coiled tight in his lower belly. He grinned and hit him again, bones crunched, blood flew. He kept hitting him as images of his uncle, pale and still with two neat holes in his head, swam in front of him. The blows reverberated up his arm, but he didn't wince, didn't stop.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Reader-anonymous-writer, Procrasty, Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

One hard swing, he connected with Sirius's face. He woke up with a shout. The sound curled Voldemort's toes and coiled tight in his lower belly. He grinned and hit him again, bones crunched, blood flew. He kept hitting him as images of his uncle, pale and still with two neat holes in his head, swam in front of him. The blows reverberated up his arm, but he didn't wince, didn't stop.

"Boss. Boss."

Avery grabbed his arm.

"We need him alive for now. Remember?"

Voldemort glared at Avery for the intrusion then looked down at Sirius. His face was a bloodied swollen mess. His eyes were puffy and closed as blood gushed from different wounds on his face. Still, the bastard must not have been too hurt because he attempted a grin which morphed into a grimace. He spat a mouthful of blood at Voldemort's feet.

"That bitch."

He must be referring to Cho.

"I'm going to kill her."

Rage shook Sirius's body.

"Deceived by a woman. That never fails."

Voldemort shook his head.

"You killed my Uncle."

He heard the breath rattling in his throat, heard his pants, but he still tried for calm.

"Did I?"

Sirius's words were filled with pain. One of his front teeth was chipped.

"Don't recall."

Voldemort smiled at him.

"I actually like you. You're good."

He squatted next to Sirius. "

But let's keep it real…I'm so damned better than you."

He looked at the gun in his hand, coated a sticky crimson.

"You're brave, too, but that's not going to save you."

Sirius may have shrugged, Voldemort couldn't be sure.

"You think it would've been this easy to get at me if your girl hadn't drugged me?"

His left eye peeked open, unfocused, bloodshot.

Voldemort winked,

"Doesn't matter, does it? You still got caught. Honey trap is still the best trap and now…"

He slid a gloved finger over the barrel of the gun and promised.

"You're going to die and it's going to hurt,"

Sirius managed a pained chuckle,

"I've got nothing against pain. We're on a first name basis, pain and I."

Voldemort straddled him,

"That's good."

Nott came up behind Sirius and yanked his head back. Avery stepped forward and opened Sirius's mouth. He struggled, he really did, but he had no chance. Voldemort put the gun in his mouth.

"Let's play a game."

He squeezed the trigger.

 _Click._

Sirius tried not to flinch, Voldemort could tell, but his body had other ideas.

"Blood and violence gets me hard,"

Voldemort murmured with a smile. Sirius choked on the gun in his mouth.

"I can do this all bloody day, do you hear me?"

If he hadn't been staring at Sirius, he might have missed the way his one fairly good eye tried to widen. Voldemort grinned. He tapped his finger against the trigger. Sirius tensed.

 _Click._

Relief flooded Sirius's eye. Voldemort clicked his tongue.

"Running out of time."

He touched Sirius's face.

"I want to know why you killed my uncle."

The promise of payback was real, tangible, in Sirius's eye.

"Did this twice before,"

Voldemort said conversationally.

"Found that I quite like it. Don't get to do it quite as often as I like."

He squeezed the trigger again.

"Click."

He chuckled.

"I like that sound. So loud and final."

Sweat rolled down Sirius's face, mixing with the blood there, but Voldemort doubted that the other man was aware of it. He made a garbled sound and Voldemort removed the gun so he could hear.

"Untie me and let's do this,"

Sirius said. Blood dripped from his nose and busted lip.

"Nah. You had your shot, now it's my turn."

Something buzzed. Voldemort frowned and looked over at Avery.

"It's one of his phones, boss. It's been doing that off and on since we picked him up."

Sirius grunted.

"Well, turn it off."

Voldemort scowled.

"Why haven't you done that yet?"

Avery's face flushed red.

"I thought maybe you'd want it."

Why would he want the bastard's phone? The phone buzzed again and Avery looked at it.

"It's a text from someone telling him to lay low."

Sirius made another grunt. Voldemort turned back to him. Oh, now that was interesting. He rose slowly, Sirius's half opened eye tracking his movements as he walked away.

"What's the name of the person who sent the text?"

Avery squinted at the phone.

"Doesn't have a name assigned, just the phone number."

He called it out. Voldemort stopped midstride, head cocked. That sounded…familiar.

"Give it."

He resumed walking and took the phone from Avery.

 _Sirius, stay the hell off the streets. I'll handle this._

That text was concerning. But what rocked him was the number. He knew it. He had that number programmed into his phone. Something cold settled over him, chilling his skin. Voldemort looked down. Searching for that wet blanket, but it was just his mind. All in his mind.

"My phone."

His words sounded garbled. Were they?

"Get my phone. Back pocket."

The words echoed, loud, strained in his ear.

Someone touched him, pulling his phone from his pocket. Voldemort couldn't move. Too frozen. It wasn't true. The road his mind was travelling now, what he was thinking. It wasn't true. He didn't even know what he was thinking, really, so of course, it wasn't true.

"Here, boss."

Voldemort took the phone Ben placed into his other hand and scrolled through his contacts. To M. For Mr. Potter. He stared at the numbers, side by side. Then he went to the keypad on Sirius's phone and dialled the number he had for Harry. He managed to key in four numbers on his own then the bastard's phone kicked in, supplying the rest for him.

Voldemort stared at both phones in his blood-soaked hands. Now they were both bloodied. As Sirius was bloodied. What about Voldemort? What was he? He touched the green phone icon and the call connected and all the while, he found himself praying. Praying.

 _Please. It's not true. It's not. Don't let it be._

"Sirius, where the hell have you been?"

The bottom fell out of Voldemort's world. He plummeted, felt himself dropping, dropping. Far and fast. He knew that voice. He knew the man on the other end.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Reader-anonymous-writer, Procrasty, Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

"Sirius, where the hell have you been?"

The bottom fell out of Voldemort's world. He plummeted, felt himself dropping, dropping. Far and fast. He knew that voice. He knew the man on the other end.

"Sirius, answer me, damn it."

Harry sounded frightened. Angry.

"You better not be out and about."

His lover. Harry. His lover. Voldemort tried to speak, he tried. His tongue wouldn't cooperate. He just stared at the phone, the voice coming through the speaker hitting him low and sharp. In the gut.

"Sirius."

He swallowed. Made his mouth move. Made his tongue form the words.

"Hello, Mr. Potter."

The pause, it was long. Drawn out. Heavy. And when his lover spoke…when he spoke…

"V."

Voldemort clasped a hand over his mouth and spun away. Giving his men his back, but that meant he was facing Sirius Black and the bastard was watching him, his one eye swelling bigger by the second.

"V."

Did he know how he disarmed Voldemort with that one word? Had he known the entire time how every utterance of that one word weakened Voldemort?

"V, please. I can explain. Ple…"

"I'm texting you the coordinates."

Voldemort said. Calmly? He doubted that, but at least it didn't give away the mix of anger, betrayal and pain that boiled so hot in his gut.

"One hour, Mr. Potter. Otherwise trust me when I tell you, your Sirius won't see the sunset."

"I'm on my way."

He didn't hesitate. He didn't stumble. Voldemort ended the call before he could wonder more about who his prisoner was to Harry. The time would come for answers. He would get them for sure.

"Master, are you okay?"

His men didn't move, but Voldemort felt their curious gazes on him. And Sirius looked at him as if he knew something Voldemort didn't. As if he could give reason to why Voldemort wanted to throw his head back and scream.

He jerked a nod and turning back to his guys, he kept his head down, chucking everything in his hand at them. The gun. The phones. Then he ran up the stairs. Not ran. Walked really fast. And in the bathroom on the first floor, he fell to his knees at the toilet and threw up.

His stomach clenched and contorted as he vomited, knees aching, gloved fingers clutching the edge of the nearby sink. Leaving red smears. Everything in his belly came up. His throat burned, something bitter coating his tongue. He laughed through the pain.

He'd been played. By a master. He'd been played. A means to an end. But what end was that?

When his stomach was empty and all he had left was dry heaves, he flushed the toilet then crawled over to the sink. He gargled water and washed his face. On his feet, he searched the medicine cabinet, but didn't find mouthwash. He did find a flat toothpaste tube. He squeezed it until a small pea sized amount squirted onto his finger.

He used that finger to scrub over his teeth and gums.

A lie. It was a lie. All of it. Just last night he was in Harry's arms and now? Why did it hurt so bad? Why was he shaking so hard? He spat in the sink then lifted his head, catching his eyes in the mirror. They were red-rimmed. He spun way and strode out the bathroom.

He could do this. Deal with Sirius Black and Harry Potter. It didn't matter who they were to each other. It mattered that Morfin was dead. Killed by the Order. He didn't know how Harry factored in, where he fit, but apparently, he did and it was Voldemort's job to get the answers. To make them pay. His time with Harry didn't matter. Not to him. Not to Harry either, despite the words. Despite the words.

Voldemort leaned against the wall next to the stairs leading to the basement. _Don't think about it._ Except he couldn't keep the memories of the two of them together at bay. He couldn't duck and hide from them. He sat on the top step, hands clasped in his lap.

Waiting.

When the knock came on the door, he jumped. Startled into awareness. He went downstairs and motioned to Nott and Avery.

"Get him. Bring him down here."

They left and he picked up the machete Rodolphus had placed on the floor. Voldemort stood next to the small window that looked out onto the sidewalk next to the Chinese Laundromat next door. A sliver of sunlight crept in. He stared at it. Unblinking. Searching for the strength to deal with what was about to join them in the basement. He searched in vain. There was none to be had. No strength.

No back up. Just him. Just Voldemort, weakened and broken by the enemy. Someone he trusted when he should've known better. The stairs creaked with every step Harry and Voldemort's men took on their descent into the basement. He didn't look. Couldn't. He was a coward, suddenly afraid, suddenly raw

And falling, because Harry was there. His presence, the sight of him ripped Voldemort open. Tore his insides to shreds. It rocked him, made his vision waver. Voldemort blinked and Harry was there. Stubble on his chin, eyes wide and cautious, hands out in front of him as he preceded Nott and Avery further into the basement.

Voldemort didn't speak. His throat closed up on him, but he watched Harry from the corner of his eye. Watched his gaze flick over Sirius.

"Sirius! Damn! Is he okay?"

"He's alive. For now."

Harry's eyes widened, hunting for Voldemort. He found him and Harry stopped. He stood there, just watching Voldemort, flanked by Nott and Avery.

Nobody spoke. Likely they were waiting for Voldemort. He was waiting too, for his emotions to vanish, for the cold man he knew he should be to make an appearance. But that wasn't happening. He was all emotion. All feeling. All hurting.

"V."

Voldemort dropped his hands to his sides. He turned, facing Harry full on. His lover was dressed casual, jeans and a black t-shirt against his pale skin. He always looked sexy when he was dressed in a suit and tie, but like this, even like this, he was the sexiest thing Voldemort had ever seen.

"I always say don't call me that,"

he said hoarsely.

"But the truth is I love it. It makes me feel…"

He shook his head, lifting a hand to lightly touch his chest, over his heart.

"It makes me _feel_."

"I know."

Harry's eyes glittered, voice as rust-filled as Voldemort's.

"That's why I'll never stop."

Everyone was staring at them. Wondering. Listening. Taking in every word.

"Start talking."

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Reader-anonymous-writer, Procrasty, Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Everyone was staring at them. Wondering. Listening. Taking in every word.

"Start talking."

Harry licked his lips.

"It was never a lie. Everything…last night…was real. I swear."

Voldemort laughed.

"Our ideas of what's real aren't meshing, but that's not what I care about."

He jerked his chin in Sirius's direction.

"Tell me about you and him."

Did the jealousy that burned his tongue filter through in his voice? Something flickered in Harry's gaze that made him think yes, it had.

"He's my godfather."

Voldemort sounded incredulous,

"Your godfather?"

Harry glanced at Sirius, a tight smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah. He was my parent's friend. Only a handful of people know about our relationship to keep us separate…"

He motioned between himself and Sirius. Voldemort pushed off the wall.

"Why would the two of you need to be kept separate?"

Harry took a breath. Voldemort braced.

"Sirius is the face of the Order."

He lifted apologetic eyes to Voldemort.

"I'm the brains."

Voldemort tried not to stagger under that blow. He failed and ended up leaning against the wall. Harry was the true leader of the Order. Harry. His lover. His.

"You knew who I was from the start,"

he said slowly.

"You knew—"

The words just stopped coming, they just stopped forming. He rolled his head, staring up at the ceiling.

"I knew, yes. I put out a contract on you, yes."

So matter of fact, wasn't he? Did he see that Voldemort was slowly, steadily breaking apart in front of him? Did he care? Harry spoke again,

"All that was before."

Voldemort met his gaze.

"Before what?"

Harry glanced around, gaze hesitant.

"Come now, Mr. Potter. Say what you want to."

Voldemort meant to smile, but ended up just peeling his lips back from his teeth in a snarl.

"I insist."

Harry's whispered in a hoarse voice,

"Before I really knew you. Before I fell for you."

He took a step forward. Avery and Nott pounced on him. Avery put his blade to Harry's throat while Nott held him still.

"That must suck, yeah?"

Voldemort walked over slowly, stalking.

"Having sex with me when you wanted me dead. Loving me when you actually meant to hate me."

Harry strained against the men holding him. The tendons in his neck stood out,

"No…No. It was the best time… The best time of my life."

Voldemort touched the very tip of the machete to Harry's mouth,

"Awwww. It's too bad I can't say the same."

Harry's emerald eyes flashed,

"Don't lie to me. Not about this. You love me and I love you."

Voldemort grabbed him and traced the length of his throat with the large blade.

"You tried to kill me. You killed my uncle. While it's true that you had sex with me, don't make the mistake of thinking I'm so caught up in you that I can't let go."

He grinned.

"I can and I will, quite easily."

Harry picked up his struggles to get free from Nott and Avery.

"Let me explain. Please, V. Don't shut me out. I love you."

There was no going back. Not for them. Voldemort got in close, real close. Until he could count the flecks of bright emerald in Harry's eyes. Until Harry's breath touched him, made him remember. As if he could forget.

"You wanted to play with the big boys, Mr. Potter."

He rubbed the flat side of the machete over Harry's jaw, watched him tighten up as he murmured the words against Harry's chin,

"It'll be my pleasure to show you how we roll."

"No."

Harry reached out, tried to touch him and Nott punched him at the side of the head. He crumpled to the floor and Voldemort watched him, dispassionately. This was what they'd come to. He dropped to his knees next to Harry.

"Hold him."

All three men did.

"No. No."

Sirius had been quiet before. Now he tried to stick up for his godson. Wasn't family special? Voldemort rolled a heavy Harry onto his stomach then straddled his back. He pushed every other time they'd been this close from his mind and looked up at Rodolphus.

"Blade."

Rodolphus handed over the gold knife he always kept on him, super sharp, thinner than a pen and as short as a pocket knife. And Voldemort hardened his heart, his soul then got to work.

Harry twitched under him, crying out at the pain.

Voldemort didn't stop what he was doing. He refused to stop, but his hands shook, the knife slipping from his grasp every so often. His shoulders trembled. No one spoke, except Sirius whose words were slurred, stilted. Voldemort ignored him. He shouldn't hurt like this, he shouldn't feel pain like this. Pain that messed with his vision. He blinked and realized that was the tears in his eyes.

"Master."

He was done. The blade dropped from his hand and someone picked him up, hands hooked under his underarms, yanking him off Harry. Voldemort didn't fight.

"Get him untied."

He waved at Sirius.

"Give him his clothes and his phone."

The men paused and stared at him as if he'd gone mad. Voldemort stripped off his blood-soaked gloves with a smile.

"We need them alive if we're going to make them suffer, right?"

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Reader-anonymous-writer, Procrasty, Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

The hospital was quiet. Or maybe Harry just wasn't hearing anything. His head throbbed, the lump on the right side of his forehead the reason for that. The back of his head burned under the bandages. Voldemort had carved his name in Harry's nape but he was still alive.

Voldemort knew who he was. The secrets were out. And Harry remained alive. Except what was there to live for if Voldemort was gone? If Voldemort hated him?

He'd watched his lover, watched the deep, dark pain in Voldemort's eyes. That wasn't going away. No matter the explanations. No matter how many times Harry tried to apologize. The pain on Voldemort's face wouldn't go away. Because of what Harry did.

That knowledge sat on his chest. A five-ton elephant obstructing his breathing. He'd lost out on the best thing that ever happened to him and for the life of him, Harry couldn't find a good enough reason for why. Not anymore.

He'd come awake in the ambulance, no idea how he and Sirius got there. He'd given them a different name for Sirius, couldn't have the cops sniffing around them. The excuse of a drunken fight with a stranger being the cause of Sirius's injuries seemed to mollify the nurses who asked way too many questions.

He sat outside Sirius's room, hunched over, hands clasped between his knees. He owed his Godfather an explanation. When Sirius awoke, Harry had to look him in the eye and tell him he'd fallen in love with Voldemort even as they'd plotted and schemed to destroy him. Why was everything so damned complicated? Why did he think all of this was a good idea, being with Voldemort and being him, Harry Potter, the man behind the gang?

At least the doctors had sedated Sirius so Harry wouldn't have to deal with him for a while yet. His Godfather had suffered a shattered cheekbone, a concussion, a broken nose, and had one of his teeth chipped. And still as they'd wheeled Sirius away, his face bloodied and swollen beyond recognition he'd wanted to know If Harry was all right. He wasn't. Not at all.

He wanted his Voldemort back. He wanted to hold him and soothe him and tell him how much he loved him. He wanted to let Voldemort know that nothing about their feelings was manufactured or false. But he couldn't, because although Voldemort had let him live, Harry knew there was no way the other man would let him back into his life.

His heart didn't want to give up. Didn't want to let Voldemort just walk away as if they'd been nothing, but right now Harry needed to give him his space. That wild, dangerous glint in Voldemort's eyes right before his men knocked Harry out? That glint that had Voldemort carving his name into Harry's skin? That glint ensured Harry would be hearing from Voldemort again. It just might not be to his liking. It didn't matter though. He'd take Voldemort anyway he could get him.

"Hey."

He glanced to his left as a man having a pale face and light brown hair approached him. As he drew closer, Harry recognized his face. Sirius's friend, Remus.

"Hey."

Harry jerked his chin to Sirius's door.

"He's okay. They have him sedated."

Relief washed over Remus, brightening his pale skin for a second. He leaned against the wall next to Harry, hands shoved into his pockets, and kept his gaze peeled on Sirius's room door.

"Those bloody bastards,"

Remus muttered.

"How'd they even get to him?"

Harry wondered the same.

"I guess we'll find out when he wakes."

He eyed Remus.

"Are you okay, Remus? You look like you're about to pass out."

Remus shook his head, refusing to take his gaze from Sirius's door.

"No. I'm…"

His throat worked.

"I'm good."

But from where Harry was seated, Remus looked anything but good. His skin kept getting paler and paler, and his left leg shook.

"Remus…"

Remus slid down the wall on his back, slumping on the floor,

"I'm okay."

A tremor vibrated in his voice.

"Holy hell."

Understanding dawned, and Harry looked from Remus to Sirius's door and back.

"Does he know?"

A muscle below Remus's right eye twitched

"Does he know what?"

Harry shifted closer to him and whispered

"That you have feelings for him. Does my Godfather know how you feel?"

Remus laughed, harsh and brittle.

"Have you met your Godfather?"

So that would be a no. Harry pursed his lips. He was the last person qualified to give anyone advice, especially about their love life, but he did anyway.

"Maybe you should tell him."

Remus straight up ignored him.

"So, you're the man behind the man, huh?"

He changed the subject, and Harry followed his lead.

"Sirius told you?"

What the hell was Sirius doing, telling everybody about their business?

"He trusts me,"

Remus said.

"He knows I'll take it to the grave."

Harry lifted an eyebrow,

"Because you love him."

And of course, Remus didn't answer. Harry didn't know about the two men's relationship, but he didn't think Remus's feelings would be returned. He'd never met a man more heterosexual than Sirius.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Reader-anonymous-writer, Procrasty, Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Voldemort's first blow came while Harry was walking out his door. He'd run home to take a quick shower…careful to not get the bandage at his nape wet…and get some food in his empty stomach. A news bulletin on the small TV Carol was watching in the kitchen caught his eye.

He'd burned down the restaurant. Sirius's restaurant. A huge orange ball of fire was the only thing left of the restaurant Sirius owned. The restaurant had served as his unofficial base of operations. Apparently, Voldemort knew that, because the property was all gone. A pile of hot ash.

A scrawl on the bottom of the screen also mentioned the death of three men, suspected low level drug dealers. Each man shot execution style on a street corner. Broad daylight, too. Voldemort didn't appear to care about anonymity, but no one was talking. Street mentality. Nobody saw nothing.

The men were members of order. Harry didn't have to guess. Everyone who dealt on those streets were from the order. He walked away from the TV and the condo, and once he got into the elevator he dialled Voldemort. The phone rang twice then went to voicemail. At least he hadn't flat out changed the number.

"V."

He spoke into the phone.

"I got your message. Why don't you come see me?"

he asked, gently touching his burning neck.

"I hurt you. Why don't you hurt me, V? You want to, don't you?"

Harry left it at that. This was between Voldemort and him. The streets didn't have to pay for Harry's mistakes.

At the hospital, he walked into Sirius's room and found his cousin awake and propped up in the hospital bed. Remus sat with him, in a chair over in the corner, jaw tight, expression shuttered. The two men weren't alone. A woman was with Sirius, curled up next to him on the bed, a hand on his chest while Sirius hugged her close. Yeah, now the expression on Remus's face made sense.

Sirius looked up when Harry walked in and shifted on the bed.

"Tonks, baby. Give us men some time alone, would you?"

His words were slurred and halting, but the woman at his side pouted and got up, tugging on the short black skirt she wore. Her pink bra was visible under the white see-through tank top. Nice breasts. Too bad Remus looked like he wanted to punch her in the throat.

Once Tonks left, Sirius turned to Harry.

"You really messed up, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes,

"He burned down the restaurant. Just now. And we've got three foot soldiers dead."

Sirius stared at him, swollen, bloodshot eyes and all.

"Cho was a plant. She set me up. They snatched me at her house."

He rubbed his jaw then flinched.

"I passed out in her bed and didn't wake up until they had me. Bitch probably told him about the shipment and God knows what else."

Self-disgust and anger messed with his already stunted speech. Betrayed by a woman yet Sirius had no problems finding another one to keep him company in his hospital bed. Maybe he needed another pistol whipping before he wised up. His Godfather peered at him,

"You really feel something for this dude, or were you playing with him all this time?"

Love was such a small word for what he felt for Voldemort. Harry lowered himself to Sirius's bed.

"None of it was planned. None of it was false, Sirius."

Sirius gaze was fixed on him,

"But you still gave the go-ahead for me to put out the contract on him?"

Sirius's swollen face contorted.

"That's messed up, Harry."

All Harry could do was nod.

"I know."

Sirius spoke again,

"We killed his uncle"

"That bastard deserved to be killed ten times over,"

Harry snarled.

"I wasn't going to allow him to hurt Voldemort."

Remus spoke up from the corner.

"No, that right was yours,"

Harry rounded on him with a frown then glared at Sirius,

"Why did you tell him about me?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Remus is my friend. Our secret is safe so calm yourself down. I trust him."

But he didn't even look in Remus's direction. Come to think of it, Harry hadn't seen him even glance at Remus since he came in. Lots to ponder there. Sirius asked.

"Why didn't you tell him his uncle tried to kill him more than once?"

Thankfully Remus's phone went off, allowing Harry to ignore the question,

"It's the Russians."

Remus got up and handed the phone to Sirius.

"What's up?"

Sirius's face couldn't get any more swollen, but he looked like he was about to pop as he listened,

"I see."

He glared at Harry as he spoke into the phone,

"I didn't know they were in the running."

His eyes rolled up to the ceiling.

"Yeah. Thanks for calling."

He pelted the phone across the room. Remus shouted.

"Hey!"

"Bastards. The Russians changed their mind."

Sirius turned to Harry.

"He's going with the Russians."

Harry gaped.

"What? I didn't think… They were after the Mexican deal, too?"

Sirius lifted a bandaged eyebrow.

"They weren't, at least until this morning when they got an offer they couldn't refuse."

"Damn it!"

Harry spun away, punching the wall. Voldemort wasn't messing around. He'd known there'd be fallout, but damn. He needed to deal with this ASAP. This was his mess. Harry turned back to the bed.

"I need you to go away once they discharge you."

His Godfather scowled,

"What the hell are you saying? I'm not going anywhere."

"Sirius, listen to me."

Harry gritted his teeth.

"I need to handle him, I need to deal with Voldemort. I need you to get ghost for that to happen."

He leaned over to Sirius.

"You need to let me do this."

Sirius huffed out a breath.

"Damn it. Fine."

"Where will you go?"

Remus spoke,

"I've got a hunting cabin. You're welcome to it."

Something flashed in Sirius's eyes. He looked at Remus then, but Remus wasn't looking back. His head was tilted up, eyes closed. Harry hid a grin.

"There. Your friend is going to take you up to his cabin and watch over you."

Remus's eyes flew open. Harry didn't back down from the betrayed look in Remus's eyes. Sirius didn't seem to catch the near panic on his friend's face.

"Yeah. Alright."

Remus scowled at Harry who smiled back. Those two alone in a cabin. He'd pay to see that.

"How are you going to deal with your man, though? I looked into the bastard's eyes, Harry. He is insane. Like for real."

"I can handle him."

At least he hoped he could. He'd never had to deal with a homicidal Voldemort jacked up on hurt and anger before. Sirius stared at him with concern and Harry was forced to ask,

"What?"

Sirius smiled,

"Can't believe the bastard is who you've been dealing with this whole time."

He shook his head.

"He even had you laughing and happy. I thought I would never see you do that."

"I don't want to talk about my past."

Harry was over all that. What he wanted, all he was focused on now was Voldemort. Getting his man back.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Reader-anonymous-writer, Procrasty, Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

After sending his assistant on an extended vacation, Harry was officially on an indefinite leave of absence. He stayed with Sirius in the hospital until visiting time was over then made his way back home. His head and neck throbbed, so he washed down a couple painkillers with water and climbed into bed. A noise woke him sometime later. He lifted his head in the dark room, straining to hear it again.

"Don't make a sound."

Voldemort. Goosebumps broke out on Harry's skin at those tightly growled words. He opened his eyes, barely making out his lover's silhouette.

"You wanted me to come to you, Mr. Potter."

Voldemort climbed onto the bed, straddling Harry as he lay on his stomach.

"Here I am."

Harry inhaled when Voldemort's erection poked at him through Voldemort's clothes. He hugged the pillow tight. He wanted to speak, to say Voldemort's name, to tell him how sorry he was, but the blade at his neck forced him to obey his lover's words.

"You ready for me?"

Voldemort whispered in the darkness. He obviously didn't expect a reply. He lifted off Harry and yanked off the covers. Harry tensed. He wore only loose boxers that Voldemort quickly and expertly skimmed down his hips and legs then tossed aside. He flattened his body against Harry's, mouth pressing at his nape. Harry smelled it, the alcohol on Voldemort's breath. He felt it, the tremors that shot through Voldemort's body.

"V."

Voldemort dropped the knife and grabbed Harry's neck.

"What the hell did I say about talking?"

He squeezed, hard, rough, making Harry wheeze and gasp for air, but he didn't fight. He didn't try to escape Voldemort's hold.

"You're not in control, Mr. Potter. Not now. Not ever."

One of his hands moved away then something trailed down Harry's spine. Warm, solid. A gun.

Voldemort traced Harry's spine with the gun, traveling over the bumps and ridges until he got to the swell of Harry's hips.

"You don't get to walk away,"

Voldemort spoke against his ear.

"You don't get to dust me off and walk away unscathed."

But Harry wasn't unscathed and there was no way in hell he was walking away. Voldemort wasn't looking for words, though. He came on a mission.

The gun slid over Harry's hips then dipped between his crease. He tensed up, that couldn't be helped. He panted, that couldn't be helped either. Voldemort touched him, the gun muzzle to his hole and Harry started shaking. His head spun.

"V…V… Please."

They couldn't do this. Couldn't go there, but his lover was past listening and Harry was at his mercy. He gasped when the gun rubbed against his hole, rough, no finesse. Voldemort was in no mood for it.

"V."

Voldemort's hands trembled. Harry tried not to move. The gun moved away from Harry's hips, and he heaved a loud, shuddering sigh when the hand at his throat also went away, but moments later he was crying out when the gun returned to his hole, slick at the tip and pressing its way inside him.

"No… No… V."

He was too damn scared to move, to breathe. Voldemort snarled,

"I trusted you with my life,"

The gun slid in another inch.

"With my heart."

Harry dry-heaved and his body moved, but with each slide against the mattress the gun penetrated him deeper. His hole burned at the forced stretch. He hadn't been breached in years. He buried his face in the pillow.

"You made me want it."

Voldemort bit out.

"You made me want everything and now you tell me it's a lie. Now you tell me it's not real."

Harry ground out.

"It's real. It's real. V…"

His words cut off when Voldemort thrust the gun into him and Harry cried out,

"V… I love you…It doesn't matter what you do… I love you… It's real."

"Damn you."

Voldemort spat,

"Damn you, Harry."

He did something with the gun, twisted it and Harry screamed. Voldemort retreated and cursed,

"Damn."

Pulling the weapon out of him. He tossed it onto the bed then crouched behind Harry. Hot, hard and heavy, Voldemort's cock settled between his crack. Wet and slick. Harry hissed in a breath.

Voldemort rocked on him, his cock sliding up and down Harry's crease. That made his limp dick harden. Voldemort's heartbeat echoing through his cock, made him wet. He fisted the pillows. Voldemort's cock head bumped against Harry's hole, making him lift up, trying to take it in. But Voldemort wasn't interested in that, he screwed himself between Harry's hips, dripping all over him, breath loud and panting. It shouldn't get Harry hot or aroused. It shouldn't, but he was soon bucking back, grinding into the mattress as Voldemort took what he wanted.

It wasn't close to what Harry wanted. Not even, but he'd take it. Voldemort's hands on him. Voldemort's scent filling his nose. The press of his lover against him, in anger or in love. Harry would take it any day.

"V."

The name left him in a breathless whisper. Voldemort grunted behind him and cum poured onto Harry's back and hips, dripping and sliding down into his crack. Harry's body tightened in response, but Voldemort leapt off of him seconds later. He turned on the overhead light.

"No…V…"

He tried to turn onto his stomach, but Voldemort's voice stopped him, sharp and painful as a whip.

"Don't you dare move."

He grabbed the gun from the bed.

"I swear, I will shoot you."

"Please..."

Harry wouldn't stop begging. He had to make Voldemort see.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. V, I swear."

Voldemort zipped up his pants with a snort.

"There's nothing you can say to make me believe...Nothing."

He turned away once he'd retrieved his knife.

"Believe that Morfin wanted us to kill you,"

Harry lifted his voice to make sure Voldemort heard him.

"Believe that he was the one who tried to kill you in the elevator. And in that parking garage."

Voldemort's steps faltered. Harry sighed.

"V, your uncle wanted you dead. He was hand delivering you to us. He had to be dealt with."

"Why?"

Voldemort looked over his shoulder.

"Because you're the only one allowed to hurt me, to kill me?"

Harry spoke softly,

"Yes."

Voldemort sneered,

"How do you like your new tattoo?"

"If you wanted your name on my skin, all you had to do was ask. I would have done it. Anything for you."

Voldemort nodded once.

"We're done, Mr. Potter."

Harry made a sound of denial.

"No, we're not. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. You can't end us."

Voldemort grinned, pure predator in that gesture.

"Watch me."

He walked out Harry's bedroom, footsteps loud and thundering as he made his way out the condo. Harry remained the way he was, on his stomach, Voldemort's cum cooling on his lower back, hips and the back of his thighs. They weren't over, he and Voldemort. Not by a long shot.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Reader-anonymous-writer, Procrasty, Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Voldemort didn't sleep for two nights. Not because he didn't want to. He did. To lose himself in that dark oblivion. To forget, just for a little while. But he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Harry. Every time he closed his eyes he heard the lies. Each one reverberated in his head and made him angrier and angrier. Each one sank in deeper, cut him sharper than the last.

How did he get over it, wanting to shoot Harry, but still aching for his touch? How did he trust someone who looked him in the eye and straight up lied to him like that? He'd killed Morfin. Harry said he'd deserved it, but Voldemort would never believe that his uncle would give him up, sell him out to the order. Why would he? Morfin hated them.

Nott, Avery and Rodolphus all walked cautiously around him, as if they could see how close he was to falling off the damned edge. He kept smoking, searching for escape. He found none. He'd woken up in a puddle of his own vomit the other night after downing far too much vodka. Anger at his weakness and naïveté had gripped him so hard, he'd had to let it out. Which was why he'd found himself at Harry's condo, picking the lock and letting himself in. He didn't even have a plan as he'd stood in the darkened bedroom, watching Harry sleep. He'd just wanted to snatch away that calm, that comfort.

In the end, he'd messed himself up even more. Touching Harry was… Voldemort's breath had hitched at the slide of their skin. At the sight of the bandage at his nape. He'd come so hard, blasted off like a rocket with just the slide of his cock between Harry's ass. When was the last time Harry bottomed, if at all? They hadn't ever discussed it. Voldemort had thought they'd have time for that, to try new things. To experiment.

 _Stupid._

He sat between Rodolphus and Bella, smoking a joint on the roof of his building. The sun was setting and they were celebrating Morfin. Nott and Avery were talking, chuckling as they reminisced about Voldemort's uncle. Voldemort listened with half an ear. The other kept hearing Harry's words about Morfin. What he'd done. Rodolphus whispered.

"Are you okay, Master?"

Voldemort nodded, rubbing at his chest absent-mindedly. Harry didn't belong here. As much as Voldemort hated him, he just…he couldn't. That hurt more than anything else. Bella rubbed his knee, flashing him a sympathetic smile.

They probably thought he was sad about Morfin. And to some extent he was. Morfin was blood. Voldemort had no one now. Loneliness swamped him right then, heavy and thick, hunching his shoulders and bowing his head. He was alone once again. Given his track record, it was better that way. But why did it make his chest ache?

Bella laid her head in his lap. Rodolphus' shoulders brushed his. They were his companions, absent all the sex, they were still his companions. And he leaned on them now, soaking up the silent strength they gave him. Head against the wall, he took a pull on his joint and gazed up at the sky.

He didn't know what his next move was. That just never happened. He always knew, always knew. Now everything was messed up and he didn't know. He didn't know what to do, how to move on, how to make his heart not break, how to make himself not wish that things had been different. That none of it had been lies.

He should be focused on his upcoming meeting with the old bastards. Now that Morfin was gone, there was nothing stopping him from giving all of them the finger. Now that he had nothing left, he didn't give a damn if they tried to rub him off. They definitely would not be the first to try. The cops were circling, asking questions he'd never answer. But of course, that brought an attention the old bastards didn't want. He kind of wished they did try to kill him. Put him out of this misery. The only other thing that would heal the pain was…

He dropped his blunt and was on his feet before he completed the thought, walking away before the others had a chance to ask a question. Voldemort didn't try to figure out why everything in him pulled him in the direction he was headed. He was too exhausted, too achy, and all thought out. He drove with single-minded focus and sat in the parking lot for a second. Funny how he kept ending up here. He took the elevator with hands clasped in front of him, pacing the small space as it moved.

His eyes felt gritty as if filled with sand. He rubbed them as he paced, refusing to keep still. If he kept still, if he stopped moving, he might never go where his heart insisted he go. When the elevator doors opened, he stepped out into hallway. The spare key he'd stolen from Harry worked like a charm the second time around and a moment later he was inside the condo.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	43. Chapter 43

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Reader-anonymous-writer, Procrasty, Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

His eyes felt gritty as if filled with sand. He rubbed them as he paced, refusing to keep still. If he kept still, if he stopped moving, he might never go where his heart insisted he go. When the elevator doors opened, he stepped out into hallway. The spare key he'd stolen from Harry worked like a charm the second time around and a moment later he was inside the condo.

He went to drop the key onto the little table thingy next to the door and stopped. A bowl of candy sat there. Yellow and red and pink wrappers. Butterscotch and strawberry and caramel. All kinds of candy. Voldemort fell back against the door. He hadn't noticed that the night before.

 _Damn Harry. Damn him to hell._

He charged forward, toward the bedroom, stumbling over a silver plate or some kind of a saucer. The door to Harry's bedroom was ajar, light filtering out. Voldemort pushed it open. Harry sat up in the middle of the bed, tablet in hand, staring at something. He looked up, no surprise in his eyes. He'd expected Voldemort. For some reason, that angered Voldemort even more. Harry opened his mouth and Voldemort snarled at him,

"If you speak…"

His words shuddered.

"I swear to God, if you speak…"

Harry watched him, gaze steady as he leaned over and placed his tablet on the bedside table. Voldemort kicked off his boots, hurried need crawling up his spine, itching him. He couldn't be bothered to take off his socks so he kept them on as he tugged his jeans down his hips and kicked them aside. He was unable to look away from Harry who watched him so intently, face nakedly expressive, filled with remorse and hunger and a need that Voldemort was all too familiar with. He yanked his t-shirt over his head and stalked to the bed. Harry waited for him.

Voldemort crawled up the bed and fell into Harry's arms, taking his lover's mouth in a brutal kiss. Harry hugged him tight, feeding Voldemort his tongue. Voldemort writhed on him, on the hard cock poking his belly, already damp through Harry's briefs.

"I don't forgive you,"

He murmured into Harry's mouth.

"I can't."

But he could have this, take this. He threw a leg over Harry, straddling him as the other man deepened the kiss, cupping the back of Voldemort's head, holding him steady. Hands so tender and rough, fingers so tight, pressing into his skin. Voldemort shuddered. All of this, he missed all of this. He moved against Harry, rubbing against him, skin to skin, hot and explicitly delicious. Everything Voldemort had, but lost. Not lost, taken. Harry had taken it from him.

He kept the kiss going, swallowing Harry's grunts as he took his lover's left hand and brought it down and behind him, to his hole. Harry's fingers went to work, gliding over his entrance, taking hold of the plug he'd put there before he left his house. Harry tugged on the plug and Voldemort's head snapped back.

"Ahh"

He humped the toy, hips rolling fast, hungrily.

Harry screwed him with it, in and out then he eased it out. Voldemort clamped his jaw shut to smother the whimpers. He lifted himself up and grasped Harry's cock, pulling him from the confines of his briefs. He lined him up, rubbing the wet head against his aching hole then he slid down and down and…

"Damn."

It was exquisite, that welcome bite of pain, of fire. Harry clawed at Voldemort's ass, pulling his cheeks apart as Voldemort bounced up and down on his length.

Nothing like it. Nothing. He broke the kiss and buried his face in Harry's shoulder, inhaling hot skin and tasting the salt of his sweat as he plunged up and down, taking him deep enough to feel, to hurt, to chase away the loneliness. So many words sat on the tip of Voldemort's tongue. So many. But none were as loud as this, the death grip Harry had on the back of his head, tugging him backward so their lips could meet, so their tongues could coil around each other, so their breaths could mingle.

And it cut deep, this. It cut as deeply as the betrayal. Because Voldemort understood now that Harry was right. It was real for Voldemort. As real as the lies, as the bullets that flew past his head.

He turned, mouth against Harry's neck to muffle the sobs as he rode him, taking him into his body as he'd taken him everywhere else. Harry's breaths were ragged in his ear, loud. His hands left Voldemort's head, smoothed down his back and cupped him, his ass.

He slapped Voldemort. Hard. Stinging. On each cheek, over and over. Voldemort gasped and clenched around him. Harry's breath hitched then he went back to slapping. Between their bodies, Voldemort's cock bobbed, pre-cum dripping with each swivel of his hips. With each slap. He felt the impending release, a hot fist around his balls, getting tighter and tighter with every smack of Harry's palm on his ass.

Then with one last slap and a tug on his nipple, Harry bit him, high on his neck. A sob gurgled in Voldemort's throat as he burst apart, cum pouring out onto Harry's stomach. In response, Harry kissed him, a hard press of their lips, groaning as he came inside Voldemort, his cum's heat licking Voldemort's insides, setting him ablaze. Voldemort jerked and cried out.

"I love you,"

Harry whispered at his temple.

"V, I love you."

Voldemort lifted his head, a difficult thing after his orgasm, but he did. He didn't meet Harry's eyes nor did he respond to him. He simply climbed off his body and got off the bed, standing on legs that felt like spaghetti. Something tickled the back of his legs and he looked down. Harry's cum, running out of him…Damn. The sight kicked his heart rate higher. How he loved that? Proof of Harry's claiming. His possession. He'd love that before. Now? He didn't know. He just didn't know. The mattress creaked. Voldemort took a step away.

"V. Baby, please."

He spun around and he shook his head.

"Don't. I can't…"

 _Meow._ He froze, gaze flying to Harry's. His lover's mouth curved and Harry looked down and behind Voldemort. He followed Harry's gaze and turned slowly.

 _Meow._ Soft fur rubbed up against his legs and Voldemort gasped.

" _Butch."_

He mouthed the name as he stared. He cleared his throat and looked over his shoulder at Harry. He found the other man watching him, eyes filled with emotion. Pride and happiness and….

Voldemort made himself ignore the cat meowing at him, the man gazing at him with his heart in his eyes, and his own traitorous emotions. He made himself grab his clothes and his boots and run out the room.

"V, damn it. Don't go."

He ignored Harry's call. The meows got louder as Butch followed him. He didn't look at her. Instead he rushed out the condo, knocking over the bowl of candy, and dressed in the hallway, Harry's cum sticky on his ass and the back of his thighs.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Reader-anonymous-writer, Procrasty, Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Three days. Harry waited for Voldemort to show up at his home, in his condo, for three days. He'd thought seeing Butch would help Voldemort, but it looked as if he'd succeeded in scaring his lover away completely. He wasn't about to sit around and wonder. Time was up. He'd given Voldemort the lead on this, but the man didn't seem to want to make any moves. Time for Harry to do it for him.

He drove, arriving late evening as the sun started setting over the water. Voldemort's candy shop, named simply Sweet, was open so he parked in front, fed the meter and walked in.

The man behind the counter was familiar and when he pointed the gun at Harry, he realized he was one of the men in the basement on that messed up day. He put his hands up, palms out.

"I'm not here to cause trouble,"

He said clearly.

"I just want to see him."

The man grinned.

"Are you suicidal, my friend?"

Harry looked around,

"Where is he? Tell him I'm here."

The man just stared at him.

"I need to talk to him,"

Harry said, frustration creeping into his voice,

"One minute. I just need one minute."

"He doesn't want you."

"Then he can tell me that to my face."

Harry looked up at the ceiling.

"He's up there? Let me see him."

The man's gaze flicked to the ceiling and a smile broke out on his face.

"Yeah. Go on up."

He pointed to a door Harry hadn't even seen to his left.

"Up the stairs you go."

Then he went back to doing what he was doing with the register.

Harry frowned at the sudden about-face, but he wasn't about to question it. He hurried out the door and up the stairs. The door to the apartment above the store was closed, but unlocked so he opened it and stepped inside an apartment. Voldemort's place.

He didn't get a chance to explore, look around because the bed was right there, a few feet away and there were three people in it. A woman, one of the other men who'd been with Voldemort in the basement, and Voldemort in the middle. Everybody naked. One of the woman's creamy thighs was draped over Voldemort's legs and the other guy's palm spanned Voldemort's torso. They were asleep, snoring.

Harry saw red. Hell, he saw bloody fire. He strode over and picked up the gun he spied on the floor next to the other man and slammed the butt of it into his face. He came awake on a grunt. Harry hit him again. That felt good. So he hit him a third time. Blood dripped from somewhere, running down into the pillows. Everyone came awake at once. Voldemort jumped up when he saw Harry.

"Harry, what…"

He glanced over at his male bed mate and rage darkened his features.

"I warned you,"

Harry said calmly.

"I warned you, V."

The woman started screaming. Harry cocked the gun at the bloodied man's temple.

"Get them out of here, V. You and me. This is between you and me. Get them out, otherwise someone's dying today."

Voldemort launched off the bed and began throwing clothes at the bed.

"Damn. Bella take Rodolphus out, get him cleaned up. I'll deal with this."

He didn't look at Harry, instead he focused on the crying woman and the guy…Rodolphus…who held his bloodied head in his hands.

"Go. NOW!"

They went out the door, both naked, clothes in their hand.

"Clean him up, Bella."

Voldemort called after them. The door closed and Harry rushed him, slamming Voldemort up against the wall.

"I bloody warned you, V."

He bit Voldemort, his shoulder, teeth sinking in deep. Voldemort cried out and tried to buck him off, but Harry held fast.

"You slept with them? You let them touch you?"

He shoved Voldemort's head into the door.

"You belong to me."

He didn't even know where all this anger and violence was coming from. Harry didn't care.

"Me."

He raked his fingernails down Voldemort's back, loving the strangled cry Voldemort let out. Loving the way his body arched so gracefully.

"Damn you."

Voldemort snarled. He fought, he fought Harry's hold. But Harry wasn't letting him go, wasn't letting him have his way. Not now. Not when the sight of him in bed with those bastards made him want to shoot somebody, not when the hot rage boiled in his gut.

"Damn me?"

He reached around and pinched Voldemort's nipple, tugging hard, without mercy. Voldemort sobbed.

"Damn me? They don't know you. They don't know you like I know you, V. They should know you belong to me."

He licked two fingers and pushed them into Voldemort. He was tight. Dry. And that jacked his balls up, hardened his dick. He licked Voldemort's neck, bit him again as he screwed those fingers in and Voldemort yelped and pushed against him.

"They should know that you're mine, body and soul."

He twisted the fingers, sank deeper and, Voldemort clenched, hot and needy.

"I'm the reason you can't sleep, the reason you creep into my house at two in the morning."

He sawed in and out of Voldemort, grinding his cock on his ass, pinching his nipple before releasing it.

"They should know this is mine."

He cupped his balls, squeezing.

"Damn. Harry."

Voldemort writhed. Harry loved it, the cries, the sobs, the hurt that Voldemort begged for. He zeroed in on Voldemort's prostate, tapped it and Voldemort bucked hard, screaming out his release. He worked his cock, milking him for every drop of cum and when Voldemort sagged against the door, Harry stepped back.

"They don't know you, V. But I do."

He touched a finger to Voldemort's nape and the other man dropped to his knees to the floor. Low whimpers falling from his throat. He curled away, and Harry stepped over him and opened the door.

"I love you, you know it. So, come to me when you're ready for me. When you're ready to admit that you love me like I love you. That you need me like I need you, because, V…"

He looked down at the sobbing Voldemort, his own heart breaking.

"I need you in my life. I need you because I can't imagine going another day without you."

He walked away, footsteps heavy. His heart felt heavier.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	45. Chapter 45

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Reader-anonymous-writer, Procrasty, Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

 _Oxford is burning._

That was the headline on the evening news. Voldemort didn't feel any kind of way about it. Anger drove him since leaving Harry's place the other night. Anger at himself, for getting caught in Harry's web of lies. For listening. For believing it. Anger at himself.

So yes, he'd been playing arsonist. First, he'd taken out the restaurant and the soldiers, they were victims of opportunity, those men. Last night he'd torched Sirius's auto body shop in Oxford, his secondary base of operations and the Laundromat two doors down. For the price of a one-way ticket to Italy, Cho had been full of information, letting Voldemort know about all the different business Sirius owned all over Oxford and London. Sirius might be the owner on paper, but they belonged to Harry. And Voldemort hit them all. Four buildings going down at once. He wanted to eradicate anything Harry and Sirius had. Wipe out their resources, leave them on their knees. Like Voldemort was.

He didn't need the Russians and their guns, but he'd gotten them anyway. Anything to one-up Harry. To show him who Voldemort was. But Harry wasn't responding. He was allowing Voldemort to rampage through his territory without repercussions.

It didn't help. Only made Voldemort angrier. Nothing eased that tight ball in his chest. Nothing helped him forget he'd been betrayed on all sides. Cho had told him about Morfin meeting with Sirius. She didn't know what went on, what was said, but Voldemort knew. An audio file had appeared on his phone, texted to him by a number he didn't recognize. He'd sat on the floor in his bedroom, headphones on, and listened to his uncle hand him over to Sirius Black. He'd listened to his uncle talk so casually about trying to kill him. A part of Voldemort died right there in that bathroom.

He'd placed his trust in the wrong people. That'll teach him. A numbness settled over him after that, and he'd watched everything as someone far removed from the spectacle as opposed to the epicenter that he so obviously was. At the meeting, he paid the loud threats and bluster no mind. They had lots of questions about his uncle's death. Voldemort couldn't make himself care about retaliating on that,

"My uncle tried to kill me, more than once."

Everyone went silent. He looked around the room.

"I _know_ he wasn't acting on his own. I _know_ he did it at your command. So let's cut the chase."

He stood.

"I'm done with you old bastards. I'm done with this."

He picked up the table, flipped it. Drinks and cards went flying. Men started shouting.

"You can keep trying to kill me and I'll take every last one of you with me, or you leave me alone to do what you ignorant bastards never could."

He walked out the room without a backward glance, but of course, that was too Goddamn easy. They jumped him in the small, dark alley leading from the back of the bar to the street where Avery and Nott were waiting for him. Boots and punches, and was someone wearing brass knuckles? He gave as good as he got, as best he could. But there was only one of him and he didn't even know how many of those bastards there were.

In the end, his knees gave out and he fell to the ground, curling in a fetal position as boots stomped on his head. This was what he deserved after provoking a fight. He protected his head as best he could and waited for it to be over. At least he could still feel this. The numbness inside him remained, even when a boot caught him in the throat and he blacked out from all the pain.

He woke up in his bed. Voldemort shifted and groaned when pain shot through him. He panted, trying to breathe. Holy hell. That was some kind of hurt.

"Careful. Careful."

A gentle hand touched his brow and he looked up into Bella's concerned eyes.

"Wa…Water."

He croaked the word out, and she waved at someone across the room. Rodolphus came into view, worry on his face. He and Bella helped Voldemort into an upright position. Every single movement hurt. He panted, sweat dampening his forehead. Bella brought a glass of water to his lips. He gulped it eagerly, even though that too, hurt unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

"Avery and Nott found you in the alley."

Rodolphus said stiffly. Voldemort ignored the reprimand in Rodolphus' voice.

"They should have left me."

He shouldn't have survived that beat down. He knew for damn sure the old heads didn't intend for him to live. Bella made a choked sound.

"Don't say stuff like that. You could have died."

Her eyes glittered as she stared at him. Voldemort shook his head and looked away. Maybe that was what he wanted. God knows he'd done his best to provoke that beating.

"I know you're hurting. And I don't mean this."

She waved at his body, battered and bruised.

"But you can't do that. You can't just lie down and accept this."

What should he accept? Voldemort didn't know anymore. He just knew that the numbness needed to go.

"Nott says you've got some cracked ribs and contusions."

Rodolphus moved closer to Bella and together they peered down at Voldemort.

"You're going to hurt for a while."

Voldemort knew about that, didn't he?

"Here."

Bella offered up some painkillers and more water.

"This will help."

He doubted that very much, but Voldemort swallowed the pills and allowed Bella and Rodolphus to help him settle back onto the bed. When they left, he tried to get back up, but that wasn't happening. He smothered a cry and fell back onto the pillows, chest heaving. Damn it. He needed something way stronger than those tiny Goddamn pills if he wanted to ease the pain, to drown out the words. Harry's words. To block the memories.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	46. Chapter 46

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Reader-anonymous-writer, Procrasty, Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

Voldemort remained bed-ridden and cared for by Bella and Rodolphus. They were lifesavers, except when they tried to take away his whiskey or intercept the guy who brought him his coke. They didn't understand the self-loathing, the anger that choked him every second or every day. He needed escape from it.

"It's not going to help,"

Bella said sharply.

"You have to stop."

Voldemort grabbed the bottle of whiskey.

"You're fired."

He turned to Rodolphus.

"You too. Get out."

They just stood there, gaping at him.

"Out!"

He roared. The bottle flew from his hand, smashing onto the floor. Bella jumped.

"Damn."

Rodolphus grabbed Bella's hand and after throwing him a betrayed glance, they disappeared out the door. About time. Voldemort eased out of bed and sank to his knees on the wet floor. The shards of glass cut into his knees, but he kind of liked that. He touched shaking fingers to the dark liquid pooling on the wood floor and rubbed it to his lips.

So messed up. He was so messed up, but he didn't know how to stop it. How to turn back. Didn't know where to go. Who did he trust if not himself? Who would love him, if not him?

 _Choose me. Choose us._

He'd begged, hadn't he? Harry had begged.

 _I love you, V._

He'd said. Then he'd turned around and betrayed Voldemort. Like Morfin. Voldemort fisted his hands and crawled back over to the bed. He was going out as soon as he could stand upright. Nothing mattered but silencing the voices in his head.

"I have to say, I didn't expect this."

Voldemort lifted his eyelids at the familiar voice. He groaned.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Lucius Malfoy grinned. Next to him, standing over Voldemort's bed, was his wife, Narcissa.

"I heard you were bed-ridden and wallowing in self-pity."

Voldemort narrowed his gaze.

"You came to gloat?"

He'd have to fire Bella and Rodolphus all over again for letting those two in.

"About what?"

Lucius sniffed and looked around.

"And when was the last time you took a shower?"

Voldemort cocked his head.

"When was Friday?"

Narcissa making a choking sound. Lucius nudged him with an elbow.

"Five days ago."

He sat on the edge of the bed.

"What the hell is going on?"

When Voldemort didn't answer, Lucius asked again.

"What's wrong? And I'm not talking about the reason you look like you've been put through a meat grinder. I know that part."

Voldemort stared at his ex-crush. He'd liked Lucius so much. Had ached to have some kind of permanence with the man, and when Lucius had left and married a woman, he'd thought he'd die. Funny how that pain seemed minute compared to what Harry had done. Lucius said sharply.

"Are you okay?"

Voldemort shook his head.

"I messed up. I trusted somebody I shouldn't."

Lucius's gaze sharpened.

"Explain."

"At the club you suggested, I met someone. We got…serious and then I found out he wasn't who I thought he was. He'd been playing me the entire time."

This was actually the first time he'd spoken the words out loud.

"So why are you here, looking like this?"

Narcissa looked confused. Voldemort stared off into the distance.

"Because I think… Because I might love him."

He blew out a shaky breath.

"Damn, that was hard to say."

Lucius grinned.

"Is that the reason London and Oxford are going up in flames? Does Harry know you're in love with him?"

"Wha…"

Voldemort gaped at him.

"You know him? You know Harry?"

"Harry is Narcissa's partner in the club."

Lucius said.

"We know he's behind the order. Did you know he's given Sirius complete control of the gang?"

"No. I didn't…"

Voldemort's head spun as he took all that in. Narcissa asked,

"When was the last time you spoke to him?"

Voldemort shook his head.

"I…I haven't. I can't talk to him."

Narcissa spokes softly,

"I saw you the first night you came in. In fact, Harry wanted to hire Lucius to kill you that night."

Voldemort wiped a hand over his mouth. There were so many things he didn't know about Harry. So many things.

"Why did you send me to the club then? Why didn't you take the job to kill me, especially after what happened between me and him?"

He nodded toward Narcissa who scowled. Lucius shrugged.

"I sent you to the club because there was only one man there who could give you what you needed."

He gazed at Voldemort expectantly.

"Harry."

Voldemort breathed out the name.

Lucius nodded.

"But…"

Voldemort stared at him.

"You knew this would happen? You wanted this to happen?"

His voice rose. Lucius didn't seem to care.

"For you two to find each other, yes. I wanted you to get together."

Narcissa sighed.

"Listen, you needed him. And Harry, that cold bastard, he needed you in his life. Have him on his toes. Make him live again."

Lucius crossed his arms.

"You love him. And if he says he loves you then he loves you."

He glared at Voldemort.

"Are you going to deal with this or will we have to watch London burn around us because you're angry at him?"

"Shouldn't I be angry at him?"

"You should, sure."

Lucius nodded again.

"But why does everyone have to pay because your feelings got hurt? This is between you and Harry, not you and Harry and everybody else. I know how much you love violence. Maybe that should be directed at Harry."

Lucius's expression turned thoughtful.

"Something tells me he'd take all of it, if you forgive him."

Voldemort licked his lips.

"That's just it. I can't hurt him. I feel too much for him. But I just…forgiveness is eluding me right now, too."

"That's okay. You can take your time, you know."

Narcissa smiled at him.

"Don't rush it."

Lucius leaned back against the nightstand casually and drawled,

"He really is a cold bastard though."

"He's not cold. That's just one part of who he is,"

Voldemort said fiercely.

"He's really warm and absolutely amazing at…"

He blinked up at Lucius and Narcissa who were grinning down at him. Damn it.

"Why are you two being so nice to me?"

"Why shouldn't we be nice to you?"

Narcissa spoke softly,

"The point is that you need to talk to Harry. Really talk. If you want him for more than just the hurting he puts on your body."

"I don't know what I want. I don't know."

He just didn't know how to move past what Harry had done. And surprisingly, the fact that Harry killed Morfin didn't hurt as much, not once Voldemort knew why. He just didn't know how to stop hating himself for feeling for someone who'd lied to him, for believing those Goddamn lies. He didn't know anything anymore.

"Thanks."

He dredged up a smile for Lucius and Narcissa.

"For everything. Thank you."

"No problem."

"I'm glad you're happy."

Voldemort said softly.

"I can see it, you know, in your eyes, even hear it in your voice. And I never thought I'd want you to be with anybody but me,"

he told Lucius,

"to be happy with anybody else but me. But I'm glad you are."

Lucius inclined his head and smiled,

"You'll get yours. Just don't be too quick to write it off. If it feels good here,"

He rubbed the center of his chest,

"then go with it. Embrace it."

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	47. Chapter 47

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to Reader-anonymous-writer, Procrasty, Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

 _ **Check out my fanfic named "Entrapped".**_

 _ **Summary: Madness is not a state of mind. Madness is a place. What happens when Harry stumbles into it and gets trapped there? A Harry Potter version of Alice in Wonderland but a thousand shades darker.**_

 _ **Links are useless so just visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**_

"You sure about this?"

Sirius asked from the passenger seat of Remus's vehicle.

Harry leaned into the car window and nodded,

"Yeah. It's the right thing."

Sirius shook his head,

"I can't believe you're doing all this for this man. He's been doing his best to destroy us."

Remus snapped.

"You're just mad because he sniffed out your weakness and used it against you,"

Sirius didn't look at his friend. A muscle ticked in his jaw when he glared up at Harry.

"Shut up, Remus. You already got me to agree not to retaliate. You don't have to give up everything for this man, Harry."

Harry wasn't changing his mind. It wasn't that hard to do it, to give up control of the order to Sirius. There might not be anything left, not after the damage Voldemort did, but Harry had to try.

"I love him, Sirius."

He'd been repeating that phrase to his Godfather for days. Sirius didn't seem to get what that meant, loving someone the way Harry loved Voldemort.

"I have to do whatever I can to get him back."

Sirius scowled. His face was still swollen, but the bandages were gone. One of his front teeth remained chipped. Harry didn't know if Sirius would be getting it fixed. He couldn't bring himself to ask.

"What if he doesn't love you, doesn't take you back?"

Harry shrugged. The thought had crossed his mind all the time.

"Then I would have tried."

He flicked his gaze over to Remus. The guy was staring out the driver's side window, jaw tense, fingers white-knuckled around the steering wheel. Harry actually felt sorry for him. Harry spoke again,

"When you love someone you try and you keep trying until they give in."

His Godfather didn't speak, but he looked away. Harry said softly.

"Take the time to heal. The Lieutenants know what to do in your absence."

Sirius ran a tight and well-organized ship, so Harry didn't doubt that despite this setback, things would work out in the end.

"Feels like I'm running."

Sirius scrubbed a hand over his face.

"I can't believe this mess, Harry. Can't believe Cho set me up like that. That bitch drugged me."

Remus asked.

"Why can't you believe it? It's what I would have done. It's the only time you show weakness."

He turned his gaze to his hands where they gripped the steering wheel.

"It's the only time you let your guard down. With your women."

He spat out the last part and Sirius's face grew thunderous.

"What the hell?"

"Okay."

Harry slapped a hand on the side of the car,

"Go on. Keep in touch."

He softened his gaze when he looked at Remus,

"Try not to kill each other."

Without looking at Harry, Remus pulled off. Harry stared after them, groaning when their loud argument reached his head. Sirius didn't seem to see that his best friend was in love with him, and Remus didn't appear to know not to push Sirius. He shook his head and got into his car. He still had to figure out how he was going to get to Voldemort.

Voldemort had finally cut off all his phones. Harry was going out of his mind. He had no way to get in contact with him. There was so much he wanted to say, still. So much he wanted to share, but Voldemort wasn't having any of it. He'd washed his hands of Harry.

Harry couldn't accept that. He couldn't. He tried going to the candy shop twice. Both times he'd been intercepted before he'd even approached the area. Voldemort didn't want him close. Harry had gone out of his way to make sure Sirius wouldn't retaliate for all the damage Voldemort did. Compared to what Harry had done to him, Voldemort's damage was nothing. Harry would take the hit, he'd make it right. That way, whenever Sirius did come back, things wouldn't dissolve back into the chaotic violence they'd been living with for so long. With the Russian deal a no-go, Sirius had decided to stick with the way they'd been doing things for years. Harry backed him on that.

He'd be going back to doing the lawyer thing full time, giving his practice all of his time and energy. So, on the business front, things were improving. If only everything else could work out. He wanted Voldemort. He wanted the life they could've had if Harry hadn't messed up.

As it stood, his life now was hell. He couldn't sleep, could barely eat. Missing Voldemort, knowing what he'd done to them was eating at him. There was no peace, not without Voldemort. Harry wasn't giving up. Some way, somehow, he would get Voldemort back. He'd make up for the damage he'd done. No giving up. Never.

The call came at 1:12 in the morning. He was up as he always was nowadays, lying on his back, glaring at the ceiling. He snatched up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Potter, it's Ginny."

Harry sat up,

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

He hadn't been in contact with her since that time with Voldemort in her house.

"I told Narcissa I would call you."

She paused.

"That guy is here. The one from the time at my house."

"V?"

"I think you should… I think he needs you, Sir."

That was really all he needed to hear. Harry was up and out the door, arriving at the club in less than fifteen minutes. He found Narcissa and Ginny in the basement, the room cleared of everyone else. Voldemort was there, a gun in his hand pointed at another man's head.

 _Damn._ Harry's heart damn near stopped at the sight of him. He rushed forward then halted. Voldemort was talking in haunting tones, too low for Harry to understand, but he noticed his black belt was wrapped in Voldemort's fist.

"What's going on?"

Voldemort twitched at the sound of his voice. Narcissa came over to Harry.

"He came in earlier, but he didn't look good. I told him it was best he not come in. He got in somehow, I don't know how."

Harry didn't take his eyes off Voldemort. His lover was half naked, wearing only his black dress slacks and shoes. His back displayed fresh welts. That was a punch to the gut, seeing someone else's marks on Voldemort's skin. Voldemort was well and truly done with him, then. He knew how Harry felt about that.

"He went up to the Dom whipping Ginny and ordered him, at gun point, to whip him. With the belt you see in his hand."

"Damn."

Harry scrubbed a hand over his face,

"Damn, V."

Narcissa kept talking calmly,

"The gentleman didn't do it to his liking apparently. This is how it ended. He keeps repeating it wasn't the same. The whipping wasn't the same. None of us knows what he meant."

But Harry knew. He did. He walked over to Voldemort and stepped behind the man on his knees. For his part, the man didn't move or make a sound.

"V."

Voldemort jerked, but didn't respond.

"Let him go. I'm here. I can give you what you need."

Voldemort looked up at him, eyes bright and wide. Filled anguish. His cheeks were flushed.

"Who are you?"

Harry frowned,

"What?"

"Tell me who you are."

Voldemort's hand holding the gun didn't waver.

"The truth."

Harry licked his lips.

"I'm just a man who loves you. Who can't breathe for loving you. Who misses you. That's the only truth, the only one that matters."

"But they matter."

Voldemort stared into his eyes.

"All the lies. They matter."

Harry inhaled.

"Yes."

He gestured to the guy on his knees.

"Let him go and we'll talk. Please."

Voldemort didn't speak. He didn't break eye contact so Harry took a chance.

"Go,"

He told the guy.

"Now."

He looked around at Narcissa and Ginny, staring at them.

"Everyone out."

They left quickly, softly, pulling the door, but leaving it slightly ajar. When they were alone, Harry turned back to Voldemort.

"V."

How he'd missed this. The sight of his lover. The nearness of him.

"Put away the gun."

Voldemort cocked his head,

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to give you what you came searching for tonight."

Harry allowed a small smile to touch his mouth

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	48. Chapter 48

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to da-blk-saiyangirl, Reader-anonymous-writer, Procrasty, Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

" _ **So, we're almost at the end now. The next two chapters will be the last. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you sooooooooo much for your love and continuous support. Love you all. "**_

"Because I'm about to give you what you came searching for tonight."

Harry allowed a small smile to touch his mouth.

"I think the Glock might be in the way."

A muscle ticked in Voldemort's jaw,

"You think I'll let you anywhere near me after what you did?"

"I messed up, V. I know that, but I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you, and you're going to let me."

He moved closer, watched Voldemort's eyes flicker and his nostrils flare.

"Yeah?"

Harry touched him, his jaw, and almost wept at the relief that flooded his body.

"Yeah, let me, baby."

He whispered.

"Let me give you this."

Voldemort gazed at him until Harry thought maybe it wouldn't happen, maybe this would be it, when he finally got to watch it all disappear from his grasp. Fear and remorse and guilt ate at him, choked him,

"Please…V… please."

Voldemort turned away and began walking over to the cross. He placed the gun down and kicked it aside,

"It's not loaded."

With his back to Harry, he put both hands up, wrists together and waited. Harry went to him. He'd never make him wait. No one would be waiting again, if he had his way. He used the built-in restraints to strap Voldemort in place then stood there, his chest to Voldemort's back and just felt. Felt the heat emanating from Voldemort's skin, the sudden heavy air pulsing between them thick with need and want and so much more. Harry brushed his nose to Voldemort's nape. Voldemort moaned, head falling forward.

Harry stepped back. He brought the leather wrapped around his hand to his mouth, kissing it then he let it fly. Voldemort hissed, but he didn't cry. Harry let him have it, the whip and the pain it brought, but Voldemort didn't make a sound. And it tore at Harry, the absence of Voldemort's cries, the vocal knowledge that he was getting what he wanted. Needed. This time, unlike the others, he didn't beg for more. The begging didn't come. Red welts cross-crossed Voldemort's back, bright amid the tattoos, but Voldemort didn't cry for him, didn't beg and plead for him.

Harry missed that. He wanted it, but didn't know how to get it back. He wanted to know how Voldemort felt, about Harry and about them. His heart climbed into his throat and stayed, stomach knotted. His wrist cramped and he paused. Took a breath.

"I messed up,"

He said. Low, but Voldemort heard because he shifted on the cross. His bowed head lifted,

"I messed up,"

Harry said again,

"But I want to make it right. I want the chance. Nothing's right when you're not with me. V…"

The words cracked, broke, fell at his feet.

"V. Let me back in. Let me prove how sorry I am. How much I'd die before I hurt you that way again, before I lie to you again."

Harry lifted the hand holding the belt and touched his chest, the middle where it hurt so Goddamn much. Voldemort didn't speak. Harry didn't know what else to do…so he let the belt talk. Let it fly one more time.

Voldemort arched and cried out then, pulling on the restraints. Every sound cracked Harry's heart, every cry Voldemort made shattered the tight hold he had on his emotions, and sweat and tears rolled down his cheeks as Voldemort cried out in relieved pain and fulfilled agony. His body writhed, bucked and swayed.

He beat Voldemort until his hand ached. Until Harry was on his toes, fighting the orgasm threatening to burst him wide open. He let the belt fall until Voldemort sagged with a scream then he stopped. A bouncer appeared as if he'd been standing just outside the door, monitoring. Harry gestured to the limp Voldemort, panting heavily,

"Help me take him up to the loft."

He and the bouncer helped Voldemort up and carried him upstairs via the back entrance. Inside the loft, Harry sank onto the couch and pulled Voldemort onto his lap as he waved the bouncer away.

"Thank you."

"Of course, Sir."

The bouncer left closing the door quietly behind him. Harry focused on the man in his arms, who remained so still and silent. Voldemort wasn't fighting, wasn't cursing, wasn't yelling. It was as if all the fight had left him, and that messed with Harry on so many levels.

"V."

Voldemort shivered. His lashes fluttered,

"Open your eyes, baby. Let me see you."

Harry brushed his lips over Voldemort's temple,

"I missed you."

The words were thick, filled with emotion,

"I've been missing you, V. Like crazy."

Voldemort's eyes opened, startlingly gorgeous. Bright and intense, still filled with the pain from his whipping and more. They'd have brought Harry to his knees if he'd been standing.

"Not knowing where you were, how you…"

Voldemort finally spoke,

"But you knew where I was. Setting fire to everything you built."

A wrinkle creased his brow,

"And you let me."

Harry nodded.

"Yes, but, I don't think there's any 'letting' where you're concerned. I understand you, I always did."

He tightened his hold around Voldemort and bent, brushing his lips over Voldemort's nose.

"I knew I couldn't mess with you, hurt you like I did, and not expect to feel the burn."

Voldemort's gaze searched his face. He whispered,

"You broke me. That's what you wanted, right, to break me?"

Harry closed his eyes,

"No…I wanted you to feel what I felt, to acknowledge that it was more than just the sex and the pain."

He took a deep breath, searching for the words to explain as he reopened his eyes.

"I didn't know how to tell you who I was without losing you so I put it off for as long as I could."

Voldemort's fingers curled into the t-shirt Harry had pulled on,

"You said you'd never leave."

His lips trembled and he looked away,

"You did… You did… You left me."

Harry straight-up ached looking into Voldemort's face,

"It was business,"

he said softly.

"I wanted something and you were in the way. But when you came up to me downstairs, in the bathroom I…"

He snorted,

"I wasn't prepared for you, V. I wasn't ready for you. You pushed and shoved your way into my life until all I cared about was having you there. Having you near."

"I've been numb."

Voldemort murmured.

"And I've been searching for ways to feel, to get back what I had in your arms."

Did that mean he'd been sleeping with other people? Acid burned Harry's stomach, but there wasn't anything he could do. He'd brought it all on himself.

"I miss the smell of your skin."

Voldemort nuzzled Harry's neck, touching his nape and making him tremble.

"Your touch. That look in your eyes when you stare at me."

Voldemort's words broke off and he buried his face in Harry's chest.

"I've been missing the way you lay me down."

Harry gritted his teeth against the urge to sob.

"I've missed you, too, baby. So much. Your sweetness. Your skin."

It tore him up, what he'd done to Voldemort. To them.

"Come back to me,"

he whispered.

"V…"

He cleared the emotion from his throat.

"V, let me love you again. Please."

He cupped the back of Voldemort's head, tugging him back until their eyes met.

"Let me love you again."

Voldemort's hold on Harry's t-shirt tightened. He licked his lips, tongue swiping over his lower lip,

"Did you stop?"

His voice shook badly.

"Did you stop loving me?"

"Never. Never."

Harry hugged him close.

"I'll never stop."

He couldn't. It wasn't an option,

"Let me take you home. To see Butch."

Voldemort smiled.

"Come home with me, V."

Voldemort's eyes closed. His nostrils flared.

"Words cannot explain how much I've missed hearing you call me that."

Harry kissed his nose,

"I can call you that forever,"

He promised,

"Forever."

"I'm tired,"

Voldemort said, opening his eyes again.

"Of sleepless nights. Of wondering if you've moved on. Of wanting to hate you when all I can do is love you."

Harry couldn't breathe. His chest hurt,

"V…"

"Love me."

Voldemort touched his face.

Harry blinked at him,

"God, baby. I do. So much. So Goddamn much."

Voldemort wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him hard,

"Then take me home."

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	49. Second Last Chapter

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to da-blk-saiyangirl, Reader-anonymous-writer, Procrasty, Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

Harry's heart beat loud as he unlocked his door. He flung it wide and Butch was there, rubbing up against Voldemort. _Meow._ Voldemort picked her up with a laugh.

"Hey, girl."

She rubbed against him.

"I missed you, too."

He looked up at Harry who stepped beyond the threshold and held out a hand,

"Take my hand."

Butch jumped out of Voldemort's hold and strutted back into the house and out of view,

"Why?"

Harry held Voldemort's gaze.

"Because I promise not to lie to you. I promise never to keep things from you. Because you love me like I love you. Because you want to build a future with me."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow,

"Do I?"

Harry didn't drop his hand,

"You do. Take my hand, V."

Voldemort closed his eyes,

"I heard the tape. Heard Morfin."

Sirius must have sent it,

"I'm sorry."

Despite everything, Voldemort had cared about his uncle. He didn't deserve that.

"He deserved it."

Voldemort opened his eyes and stared at his outstretched hand then glanced up at Harry,

"Do you promise to never stop calling me V?"

Harry allowed himself a smile then,

"Yes."

Voldemort rubbed his chin,

"I didn't sleep with anyone, not even Bella and Rodolphus."

He bit his lip.

"I won't ever do that again. I promise."

Harry's smile widened,

"And I promise the same."

Voldemort lifted an eyebrow with amusement dancing in his eyes,

"To never sleep with Bella and Rodolphus?"

Harry nodded his head,

"Or anyone else but you."

He shot a pointed look at his hand,

"I'm getting tired here, V. Take my hand."

"Okay."

Voldemort took his hand. They tumbled onto the bed, lips pressed together, kissing hungrily. Voldemort's fingers were on Harry's jeans, unbuttoning him while Harry did the same to him. No time for foreplay, that would have to come later. Like when his hands weren't trembling uncontrollably, or when Voldemort wasn't making those low, hungry whimpering sounds at the back of his throat.

Harry inhaled them, their combined scents with his eyes closed. Voldemort got his jeans unbuttoned and pulled the zipper down before tucking a hand inside to grasp him, stroke him.

"Yess."

Harry threw his head back, bucking into that tight fist. Voldemort's mouth closed over his throat, nipping, sucking him there while his thumb swiped over Harry's wet crown. Harry felt around Voldemort's chest with his eyes still closed, finding and pinching a nipple.

"Damn."

Voldemort shuddered against him. He yanked Harry's jeans down lower, getting it stuck around his thighs. Harry did the same to him, groaning as he jerked on Voldemort's jeans. Voldemort panted against him, body arching, writhing.

"Harry."

Harry stilled. He made himself open his eyes and look at the man under him, at his dilated pupils and flushed face, his lips, pink and swollen. So gorgeous,

"V."

"I need you,"

Voldemort murmured, words so full of naked emotion they made Harry's chest ache.

"I need you more."

He pressed their foreheads together, cupping Voldemort's nape,

"I need you more."

Voldemort's bottom lip trembled.

"I've missed…"

His voice caught.

"Everything. Everything."

"Never again,"

Harry promised fiercely,

"You won't miss anything ever again."

Voldemort cupped his cheek, and Harry leaned into that touch,

"Kiss me."

And Harry did, soft and tender at first until Voldemort changed the game, the pace, and they were back eating at each other's mouths like they were hungry, starved. Which Harry was, so much. Voldemort held up the lube and Harry grabbed it, squeezing some onto his fingers without looking at anything other than Voldemort's gorgeous brown eyes and the way they sparkled for him.

They still had their t-shirts on, jeans bunched around their thighs so movement was restricted, but Voldemort shifted away and flipped onto his stomach, giving Harry his ass as he knelt on the edge of the mattress. Harry pushed two fingers into him and Voldemort cried out, ass clenching.

"Damn."

The heat singed Harry, shorted out his brain and he thrust in again as Voldemort grabbed on to the mattress and rocked back, trying to take him deep. Harry twisted his digits, a hand at Voldemort's nape, holding his head down as he watched his fingers disappear into that tight entrance.

"Please."

Voldemort rode them, wanton, hungry, in search of more and Harry wasn't going to make him wait, wasn't going to make either of them wait. He slicked up and crouched behind Voldemort, hand around his cock as he eased his way in. Sound gurgled in Voldemort's throat. Hell, Harry couldn't breathe. Voldemort's hot grip stole everything. His chest hurt. He eased back then thrust in.

"Yes."

Voldemort cried out and grabbed onto Harry's flank, holding him in place. Harry set to work, thrusting hard and deep, in and out, over and over.

"Love you,"

He bit out the words as Voldemort writhed underneath him, ass rippling around Harry's cock.

"Love feeling all this flawless ass."

"More."

Voldemort panted.

"Please."

Harry did it, he gave him more, slamming into Voldemort over and over, until his eyes crossed and Voldemort scratched at him. Their grunts and moans filled the room, as did the scent of their lovemaking. Intoxicating. Harry inhaled it, took it deep into his lungs as he dug his heels into the floor and fucked Voldemort like he wanted to, like Voldemort wanted him to.

When the fire from the approaching orgasm made his spine crackle and pop, he reached around between Voldemort's body and the mattress and stroked him, his hand over Voldemort's. Stroking Voldemort's dripping shaft as Harry pounded into him. Voldemort turned his head, lips parted and Harry took him, his mouth, sliding his tongue deep into Voldemort's mouth as his cock did the same to his ass. Deep. Hard. And Voldemort's ass spasmed, body shaking, lurching, heat spraying out onto their joined hands.

"I love you,"

Voldemort muttered against his lips. Harry groaned long and loud, the rumbling sound cut off when Voldemort kissed him again, giving Harry his tongue again. He came like that, filling Voldemort up. They stayed locked together. Their bodies joined and intertwined.

 **Check out my other fanfic named "Ensnared". It's actually a Harry Potter Version of "The Beauty and the Beast" Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12845629/1/Ensnared**

 **Check out my fanfic named "Elusion". Let me know what you guys think. Just follow the link below or visit my profile. Looking forward your feedback**

 **s/12775290/1/Elusion**

 **Check out my other fanfic named "No Escape." If you haven't checked it out yet. Just visit my profile or click on the link below**

 **s/12572454/1/No-Escape**

 **If you have the time, then check out my other Harry Potter fanfic labelled "Desperation" Just visit my profile or click on the link below,**


	50. Last Chapter

**Thanks a lot, to everyone that is following this fanfic and favourited it. My gratitude to TheBlueMoonRose, da-blk-saiyangirl, Reader-anonymous-writer, Procrasty, Charliee Keely Warmer, amgicalhat, SarahAshlyn, PinkMusicalCherry, Riddicks-gurl1988, h0wlingw0lf, Jem11899, JaiJayce, Arya-Tsk, Laurie24, Carottal, KikyCocks, ItzTijgertje, Gurgaraneth and especially the guests for reviewing it. Your opinion matters a looooooooooooot to me.**

"Butch, Goddamn it. V, come get your cat."

Voldemort rolled over in the bed and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Butch, stop that."

Something clattered to the floor.

"Argh!"

V leapt out the bed and stomped his way down the stairs,

"What is with the bloody noise, dude? Can't you see I'm sleeping here?"

He glanced around,

"Why is Butch up on the counter? I said no counters when there's food."

Harry glanced up from gazing into the fridge,

"She's a menace. She won't stop trying to lick me."

He made a disgusted face, but Voldemort grinned.

"First, you love her."

He pressed himself to Harry's back,

"Second, I need my beauty rest so handle your business. Someone kept me up late last night."

Harry grunted, but he leaned back into Voldemort's chest,

"The pool cleaners will be here soon. Remember to put your t-shirt on this time."

They last time they'd come over, Voldemort had walked outside with only a pair of shorts on. Everyone stopped and stared at him. Harry had had to punish him later that evening. Voldemort didn't mind one bit.

They'd moved into his parent's house with Butch in tow. Harry had learned that she'd belonged to an elderly neighbour who'd passed away. Living away from London was different, but a welcomed change of pace. Voldemort loved the silence, something he never thought he'd say. Harry worked from home as a full time lawyer since he'd given all control of the order to his Godfather. Voldemort was still in charge of his gang. Except now, the two groups had called a truce. They each did their own thing, in their own borough.

Voldemort retained his streets and order retained theirs. So technically nothing had changed. Except Harry and Voldemort were now shacking up. The old heads had backed off, for now at least. Voldemort was under no illusion that they'd let him be forever. He was prepared, though, and whenever they did try anything he'd be waiting for them. For now, the streets were quiet and he did most of what needed to be done from where he was. Of course, there were times he needed to be on site, those times Harry accompanied him. Sirius was still a bit standoffish, but Voldemort got that. You can't just pistol whip a man, play Russian Roulette with him _without_ his consent, then expect him to welcome you into the family with open arms in the aftermath. Voldemort didn't really care about that.

He had all he wanted.

"Butch."

His cat paused in washing herself on the marble island countertop and gave him a bored stare,

"Butch, kindly go someplace else to do that."

Of course, she ignored him, whiskers twitching, Harry snorted,

"She's just like you, never listens to me."

"Oh, I listen to you."

Voldemort brushed his nose over Harry's nape. Over his name etched there in a moment of inexplicable hurt. He shivered,

"I listened to you all night last night, didn't I?"

He doubted he'd be able to sit with all the welts on his ass and upper thighs from the cane Harry had used on him last night.

"Hmm."

Harry tilted his head and pursed his lips for a kiss. Voldemort gave him what he wanted. Nice and slow and mmm…

"I love you, V,"

Harry whispered when they came up for air,

"I'll never get tired of saying that."

"And I'll never tire of hearing it."

The truth right there.

"And for the record, Mr. Potter. I love you, too."

"You'd better."

Harry turned around in his arms and looked over his shoulder,

"Especially now that your cat is eating the breakfast I just slaved over for us."

"Oh, my God."

Voldemort whirled around and glared at Butch,

"Butch, you're in so much trouble."

Harry had been doing so well, learning how to cook for them. Butch yawned,

"Bad, Butch. Bad."

Her tail wagged in that I don't give a damn way of hers. Voldemort rolled his eyes,

"Damn it. We're going out for breakfast."

He narrowed his eyes at Butch,

"And you, young lady, will sit here and think about what you've done while your daddies are gone."

She didn't even look at him.

"Ugh."

Voldemort grabbed Harry's hand and tugged him toward the stairs,

"Let's get dressed. I want pancakes."

He grabbed a butterscotch candy from the bowl on the side table near the stairs and popped it into his mouth. Harry caught him halfway up the stairs and wrapped his arms around Voldemort from behind,

"How's the ass?"

Voldemort shuddered,

"It's…good."

Harry nipped his earlobe,

"Good. Because I need inside you in the worst way."

Damn. Voldemort sank to his knees right there on the carpeted stairs,

"Yes."

Harry chuckled at his nape,

"Goddamn you, V… Love the hell out of you."

Voldemort squeezed his eyes shut and shivered when Harry peeled his underwear down over his sore ass. Harry yanked his belt off and wrapped the buckle around his fist.

"I love you, too."

"One of these days I'm going to ask you a question,"

Harry said softly.

"The only answer that's acceptable is yes."

"God."

Voldemort threw his head back,

"Yes,"

he managed to whisper before the first strike fell.

* * *

 _ **One Year Later**_

Tonight, they were at Harry and Voldemort's place for the impromptu surprise party Harry had decided to throw for Voldemort's birthday. Personally, he thought Harry was on a suicide mission. One didn't simply surprise Lord Voldemort. That was how people got shot. The party was a small affair, a few people, all close to their circle. There were a few Sirius didn't recognize, who he figured were there for Voldemort. He did recognize one of the men who'd been with Voldemort in that basement where they'd held him.

Rodolphus. He'd shot Sirius an "oops" look as he walked by with a stunning woman Sirius figured was his wife. If he had been in the same mindset as before he'd have found some way to pay back Voldemort and his men, but they'd been engaged in mutual combat. He'd have done the same. So, he let it go. Harry walked over and pulled him into a hug,

"Sirius. I'm so glad you could make it. Where's Remus?"

Sirius stepped back and nodded over to where Remus stood sipping a beer. Harry followed his line of vision as he stood next to him. Sirius finally spoke,

"Are you absolutely ready for this?"

Harry smiled softly,

"I'm crazy about him."

Sirius chuckled,

"The man seems a little crazy."

Harry's tone was full of sappy pride when he said,

"V has a sensitive side."

He cocked up an eyebrow,

"That's buried deep, deep under all those tattoos, yeah?"

Harry's voice turned into a possessive growl,

"I'm the only one allowed to see that side, Sirius."

"Yeah."

Sirius looked over at Remus,

"I know what you mean. There are certain things we only show to the person we love, who share our bed."

Harry looked across the room and grinned at Neville,

"Look at that fool,"

he pointed at Neville who was staring at Rodolphus's woman,

"He's about to get his ass beat if he doesn't stop staring at Rodolphus's wife."

Harry shook his head,

"Rodolphus and Bella aren't married. But they have been together since high school or something like that."

They watched in silence as Neville started walking over to Bella, only to stop in his tracks when her man appeared at her back and wrapped his arms around her. Neville's face fell as Bella leaned back against Rodolphus's chest and he nuzzled her nape.

"Damn,"

Sirius muttered,

"Yeah. Sucks."

But right as Neville made as if to turn away Rodolphus lifted his head and stared at him. Their gazes met, Neville looking all guilty for ogling Bella and Rodolphus all smug and knowing.

"Ooh."

Sirius brought a fist to his mouth with a laugh,

"What was that?"

Rodolphus didn't look pissed or angry at all. Harry explained when Sirius lifted an eyebrow,

"They like sharing,"

"Huh."

Yeah, Sirius had nothing against threesomes, obviously, but with Remus, that was not happening.

Harry's phone rang in his hand and he checked the caller ID before yelling out,

"Okay people. Quiet."

The room fell silent and he answered,

"V. Okay, I'll see you when I get there tomorrow. Bye."

He grinned,

"Oh, my bad. Love you, V."

He barked a laugh,

"I welcome that punishment."

Then he hung up,

"He's a minute away. He thinks I'm still in London with a client."

He walked over to the front door,

"Let's do this."

He pressed a button and the house was plunged into darkness.

Someone sidled up to Sirius, a hand slid into his, and he smiled as he leaned into Remus,

"You good?"

Remus's lips brushed his temple,

"I'm better. You?"

"I'm good as long as you're good."

Sirius squeezed his hand as headlights flashed in the darkness.

Voldemort had arrived. The room held its collective breath as a car door slammed and footsteps raced up the stairs. They listened as Voldemort keyed in the code to unlock the doors. The locks disengaged with an audible click then Voldemort was there, in the shadows stepping inside.

" _Surprise!"_

Voldemort's movements were a blur as the lights flicked on,

"What the hell?"

Voldemort had two guns out, the one in his left hand pointed at Harry's forehead, the other at the room,

"Goddamn it, Mr. Potter. I almost shot you. That would have pissed me off."

Harry grinned,

"Almost doesn't count."

Voldemort cocked his head,

"You wanna put down the guns or…"

"Depends."

Voldemort lifted his gaze to finally glance around the room,

"Why are so many people in our house?"

"Happy Birthday, V."

Voldemort dropped his hands, sticking the guns in his waistband,

"That's still three days away."

Rodolphus yelled,

"Hence the surprise."

Voldemort touched Harry's face,

"Thank you."

Harry hauled him into his arms and kissed him. Devoured him, really. Sirius grinned as Voldemort hopped up and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist while everyone cheered. Voldemort cupped the back of Harry's head and broke the kiss,

"Careful, Mr. Potter, otherwise all our friends are going to watch us get naked."

Harry chuckled and released Voldemort, so he could slide to his feet. Then Harry cleared his throat and with Voldemort at his side he faced the room,

"Thank you, everyone, for coming. I wanted to surprise V and ask him something."

He cleared his throat and turned to V,

"I'm hoping with you guys around, he won't say no and embarrass me."

Harry dropped to his knees and Voldemort sighed,

"Oh, damn."

Remus asked at Sirius's ear,

"You knew about this?"

He shook his head and lied with a grin,

"Had no idea."

"V…"

Harry gazed up at Voldemort while Sirius tightened his hold on Remus,

"I love you. I don't have to tell you how much, you already know. And I also know how you feel about me."

Voldemort's eyes were large, his mouth agape as he stared down at Harry. It wasn't a bad look on him, the speechless look.

"Marry me,"

Harry said softly. It was as if he'd forgotten they had an audience and he was just talking to Voldemort,

"I want to call you my husband. I want to be yours. Say yes."

He had a black ring box, but Sirius couldn't see what the ring looked like.

Voldemort covered his eyes with a shaking hand,

"If you make me cry in front of all these people, I will make you very sorry,"

Voldemort took a deep breath then held up a finger,

"One, you are already mine. A ring or piece of paper has no say in that. And two, my answer would be the same whether or not we had an audience."

Everyone froze.

"Yes."

The entire room erupted. Harry and Voldemort fell into each other's arms and Sirius turned away before he was witness to his Godson having sex right there. Remus grinned at him.

"Wow."

"I know."

Sirius kissed him then tugged Remus along as he walked out to the poolside and revelled in Harry's happy ending…No one knew better than him how much he had fought for it and deserved it….

 _ **The End**_

 _ **This is actually my first fanfiction that I've given a proper happy ending to. I wanted to thank all of you for sticking to it and showing me all your love and support through your reviews. You guys have always been amazing, and I seriously can't thank you enough. Love you all a lot.**_


End file.
